Death Trap
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: After the mysterious and shocking death of two students, strange events begin to occur. Also includes How To Rock!
1. Acceptance Letter

**Well, here's my newest story! It's gonna be completely different than anything I have ever done and I'm really excited:) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, VicTORious, or How To Rock**

"Isn't it beautiful, Grace?"

"Totally."

"You and I are gonna attend Hollywood Arts, one of the best performing arts schools in Los Angeles." Molly Garfunkel says proudly, admiring the acceptance letter. They auditioned for the school a couple of weeks ago and were told that they would receive a letter in the mail. She was starting to get quite impatient, but seeing the acceptance letter made the wait worth it.

"Let's show Kacey!" Grace says eagerly, dragging Molly toward the Simon's front door. As soon as the two Perfs got their letters, Molly insisted on going to Kacey's house and rubbing it in her face. You see, Kacey Simon was a Perf once, then Molly (unfortunately) had to kick her out of the group. Now she's in that disgusting band Gravity 5. Ugh, Molly feels nauseous just thinking about. Well, at least she gets to attend Hollywood Arts. If she's lucky, Kaycee will be stuck at Brewster High and Molly won't have to deal with her anymore.

She puts on a sweet smile as she rings the doorbell, flipping her brown hair over her shoulders. She hopes that Hollywood Arts has some cute boys. There was a guy at the auditions, James Diamond, that Grace was flirting with. He had a friend (Molly believes his name was Logan) that was also pretty cute. He was way too nerdy for her, though.

"Molly! Grace! You girls haven't visited in forever!" Mrs. Simon says cheerfully. "Come in!"

"Hi, Mrs. Simon." Molly says sweetly, while Grace waves.

"Is Kacey here?" Grace asks her former friend's mom.

"She is!" Mrs. Simon responds. "She's in the living room. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you! Would you girls like anything to eat or drink?"

"Iced tea would be nice." Molly says politely. Mrs. Simon gives them two thumbs up before walking to the kitchen, while Molly and Grace begin walking toward the living room. Before Kacey was forced out of the group, they use to spend a lot of time in this house. Molly's house is way nicer, though. At least her family has good taste in decor.

"You know, I still can't believe that she met Cee Lo." Grace pouts, listening to Kacey's voice singing "Crazy."

"I don't even wanna talk about that." Molly shivers. If anything, she should have been the one to perform with Cee Lo. She's beautiful, talented, popular, and so much more. So why would Cee Lo prefer Kacey? The Perfs rule the school and their fellow classmates love them! If they have managed to capture the hearts of the other students, it shouldn't be that hard to impress a celebrity.

"Kacey!" Grace says suddenly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kacey says weirdly.

"We just wanted to let you know that Grace and I got our acceptance letters to Hollywood Arts." Molly smiles, waving the envelope in Kacey's face. "Have you gotten yours yet?"

"Well, I..."

"Oh, don't feel bad." Molly says with mock sympathy. "You can always audition again next year...or not."

"Girls, I have your iced teas." Mrs. Simon says, handing two glasses to them. "And Kacey, I'm gonna check the mail. Maybe you got your acceptance letter to Hollywood Arts!"

"She rocked her audition." Grace tells the woman. Molly elbows her and shoots her a look. She has gotta teach Grace about the art of being mean. It's a good thing that she's pretty. She sucks at being mean to be people. She tries, but she usually fails miserably. Luckily, she has Molly to guide her.

"I have a good feeling about this." Mrs. Simon tells them before walking out the door. The three girls wait in silence, staring at each other with tight smiles. There's no way that Kacey Simon got accepted. She's nowhere near as talented as Molly and Grace. Molly will admit that Gravity 5 is decent, but they could never beat the Perfs.

"You're going down." She says coolly. "If you step foot on Hollywood Arts property, you better watch your back."

"I'm sorry, Molly, was that a _threat_?"

"What else could it be?"

"Okay, I'm back!" Mrs. Simon says only a couple minutes later. They turn around and anxiously watch as she flips through the mail. Molly silently prays that there's a rejection letter in that stack of mail. If Kacey and Gravity 5 make it, Molly will not be a happy girl. She and Grace plan on taking over Hollywood Arts as the most talented group in school, but she can't do that with Gravity 5 around.

"Oh, you got it!" Mrs. Simon says, handing an envelope to her daughter.

"Don't be too disappointed." Grace whispers to Kacey.

"Shhh!" Kacey says before tearing the envelope open. She pulls out the letter and reads it anxiously, a smile slowly appearing on her face. No...please just...no! She didn't actually get accepted, did she? There's no way!

"I'm in! Stevie, Zander, Kevin, Nelson, and I are going to Hollywood Arts!" Kacey says excitedly, jumping up and down. When Molly looks at Grace, she finds her blonde haired friend clapping and jumping as well. She grabs Grace's arm, forcing her to be still. Okay, she can do this. She can say...

"Congratulations, Kacey." She gulps.

"Yes," Kacey replies, getting closer to her. "Congratulations to me."

"You girls are gonna have so much fun!" Mrs. Simon says, pulling them into a group hug.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." Molly lies. Why does everything always backfire on her?

* * *

James takes a deep breath as he approaches Kendall Knight's front door. They auditioned for Hollywood Arts High School two weeks ago and they agreed that they would read their letters together. When Kendall called and said that he, Carlos, and Logan had gotten their letters, he told James that they would meet at his house. James is so nervous. He is dying to attend the famous performing arts school. His friends aren't really musicians or actors, but they auditioned in hopes of keeping the group together. They would hate to be separated.

"Hey, you're here!" Kendall says when James enters the house.

"Are Carlos and Logan here?" James asks him.

"Yeah, they're in my room."

James follows his friend to the bedroom, silently hoping for an acceptance letter. This is a great opportunity and getting to go with his friends is even better. That's why he's hopeful for not only himself, but for his friends as well. Besides, there's some pretty girls in Los Angeles. At the auditions last week, he met this really hot girl named Grace King. If they both get accepted, he'll see her again and hopefully make her his girlfriend.

"Call me an idiot again and I will pound you into a pulp!" Carlos yells. Ah, he and Logan must be arguing again. They're best friends, but they don't always get along.

"Guys, ready to open the letters?" Kendall asks, interrupting the argument.

"Yeah!" Carlos says as he and Logan grab their letters. The four boys sit on the floor and hold the envelopes in their hands. They look at each other before opening the envelopes, unfolding the fancy sheets of paper. They silently read the letters, nodding. James is happy with what he sees in his letter, but he's nervous about the other guys. This something they can do together, but that won't happen if they get rejected. They all agreed that living in Los Angeles together would be a great opportunity.

"I'm in!" Kendall says in surprise.

"Same here." Carlos says, just as shocked.

"Me too." Logan says, his eyes glued to the sheet.

"What about you, man?" Kendall asks James.

"Yeah, I'm in!" James smiles, bumping fists with his three friends. It's too bad that he never got Grace's phone number. If he had, he could call and see if she got accepted. Of course, he supposes that going to Hollywood Arts and seeing her there will be a pleasant surprise. And her friend, Molly, seemed to find Logan rather appealing.

"Let's celebrate with nuggets." Carlos suggests. That sounds really good, so the guys all get off the floor and rush out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Alright, Miss Kaylana, your mommy and daddy will be home soon." Tori Vega says, picking up the adorable nine months old baby girl. A few months ago, she took up a part time job as a babysitter for Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel, a couple that lives across the street from the Vega family. They have another daughter named Molly, as well as Kaylana, the little girl they adopted a few months ago.

She knows that she shouldn't be in Molly's room without permission, but Kaylana crawled here and Tori promised Mrs. Garfunkel that she would keep an eye on their youngest child at all times. Wherever Kaylana goes, Tori goes. Molly pretty much does whatever she wants and her parents don't even realize it. They still think that she's a perfectly sweet, innocent, and trustworthy little angel. It makes Tori wanna puke. If they wanna know the truth, they should check out Molly's Scuttlebutter.

She sits the child back down, pulling her cell phone from her purse. She dials her friend Cat Valentine's number, in need of some girl talk. She sure isn't about to call Jade, considering that Jade hates her guts. Cat is the nicest girl that Tori knows, so she's perfect for friendly conversations.

"Kay, don't get into that!" She says as Kayla pulls the drawer of Molly's bedside table open. She quickly picks up the little girl, frowning when she sees gleaming metal in the drawer. She opens it a little further and finds...a gun? Why would Molly have a gun? Okay, a lot of people keep a gun for protection, so that's probably why Molly has one. That girl screamed the first time she saw a hobo, so this doesn't surprise Tori at all.

"Let's leave Molly's stuff alone." She says, closing the drawer. She walks over to the dresser, looking at the framed photographs. Most of them are either of Molly by herself or her and her friend, Grace. In one of them, the girls are doing that ridiculous "Perf pose." Apparently, Molly and Grace are singers too.

"Tori! We're home!"

"Hey, your parents are here." She says, leaving the room.

"How was she?" Mrs. Garfunkel asks, taking Kaylana from her.

"She was great." Tori says, stroking Kaylana's cheek. She looks at Molly, who is looking at her with a cold look. Molly hates Tori, but Tori would rather not discuss why. All that anyone needs to know is that she and Molly are not and will never be friends.

"We picked Molly and Grace up from Kacey's house." Mr. Garfunkel tells her. "And we had to drop Grace off at her house."

"That's fine." Tori smiles. "And I guess I will be seeing Molly and Grace at school next week."

With that, she shoots Molly a fake grin before walking out the door. She never thought that she would say this, but Molly is worse than Jade.


	2. Welcome To Hollywood Arts

"Are you guys sure you wanna do this?" Mama Knight asks, pulling into a parking space at Hollywood Arts.

"Mom, we're sure." Kendall says as he and the guys step out of the car. After talking to their parents, it was agreed that Kendall's mom would go with them. They managed to find an fairly decent apartment and now they're starting the new school year at Hollywood Arts High School in Los Angeles. None of the guys can really believe that they're actually in LA, attending a performing arts school.

"Have a great first day!"Mama Knight says cheerfully, waving at them. They all wave back before walking toward the front entrance. As they get closer, James notices two familiar faces. He recognizes one of them as Grace, the girl he met at the auditions! He's so excited to see her again and since they're attending the same school, he can see her every day.

"Hey!" He says suddenly.

"James!" Grace squeals, hugging him. Molly is too caught up in her cell phone to pay any attention. James is able to notice Carlos watching the girl, though. Oh boy, he's getting another crush. Whenever he likes a girl, he gets a little crazy. It gets to the point that the girl gets either insulted or creeped out.

"What is your creepy friend staring at?" She asks them, her eyes still glued to her phone.

"You're hot." Carlos says dreamily.

"Ugh." Molly cringes. "Come on, Grace. Let's get to class."

"We'll talk later." James smiles at Grace, waving. She giggles, but Molly grabs her arm and pulls her into the school. Wow, Molly is...something else. She's definitely hot, but James doesn't get a good vibe from her. She's probably just a spoiled rich girl, though. Nothing more than that. James just doesn't like girls that are bossy and stuck up.

"I am totally gonna ask her out." Carlos says thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

They turn around to face a pretty girl with wavy hair and dark skin. She has four friends behind her, a girl and three guys.

"Why?" Carlos frowns.

"Molly Garfunkel is not someone that a guy like you wants." The other girl tells them.

"By the way, I'm Kacey." Kacey introduces herself. "And these are my friends Stevie, Zander, Nelson, and Kevin."

"What's wrong with Molly?" Carlos asks them.

"Everything!" Zander says. "She's gorgeous but evil."

"Wait, are you guys new to Hollywood Arts too?" Logan asks them.

"Yeah." Stevie nods.

James is glad that Kacey warned Carlos about Molly. He doesn't know her that well, but he can tell that she's not Carlos's type. He needs a cool, sweet, sporty type. Stevie looks like she would be perfect for him. She's cute and not mean. She seems like the type that would enjoy sports and video games, two things that Carlos loves.

"Stevie, do you like video games and hockey?" Kendall asks, as if he knows what James is thinking.

"Sure." Stevie replies.

"Why don't you and Carlos walk to class together?" James suggests before he and all the others rush into the school, leaving Carlos and Stevie all alone.

* * *

"Where the hell are my scissors?!" Jade West yells, digging through her locker.

"Have you thought about checking under that jacket?" Beck Oliver asks, pulling a grey hoodie from the locker. Sure enough, Jade's scissors are right there. She grumbles under her breath as she grabs the scissors, putting them in her backpack. Then she closes the locker, frowning when she hears the all too familiar sound of Cat giggling. What is their redheaded friend doing now? She probably bought some new product that no one cares about.

Um...No, she's on her phone.

"Cat, what are you looking at?" Beck asks her.

"The Perfs have a new video!" Cat says excitedly. Beck and Jade look over her shoulder, watching two prissy teen girls dance in a school hallway. Cat has recently become obsessed with watching Youtube videos and the Perfs are here favorite. Jade finds them irritating. The brunette is a gank and the blonde one is dumber than Cat and Tori combined. Everytime Cat mentions them, Jade wants to scream.

"Are you checking them out?" She asks, glaring at Beck.

"What? No!"

"I wish I were a Perf." Cat sighs dreamily. She would probably fit in. However, if Jade were Cat, she would never wanna be associated with those girls. She was so wazzed off when she and Tori stopped by the auditions three weeks ago and she saw them there. Unfortunately, they got accepted, so Jade will have to see their annoying faces every day.

"Doesn't Tori babysit Molly's little sister?" Beck asks. "You know, the little girl that her parents adopted a few months ago."

"I think so." Cat says, putting her phone away.

"We need to get to Sikowitz's class." Jade says, looking at her watch. So they walk down the hallway until they reach the foyer, then they turn left.

* * *

"Looks like everyone is noticing the Perfs today." Molly brags to Kacey. "But no one has talked about Gravity 5 yet."

"Actually, Gravity 5 is great." Kendall says coolly. "I saw the video of them performing with _Cee Lo Green._ Have the Perfs ever performed with Cee Lo?"

"Thank you..." Kacey starts to say.

"Kendall."

"Thank you, Kendall." Kacey says, smirking at Molly.

Molly glares at her and her bandmates, not that she cares. This isn't uncommon for Molly Garfunkel because she is a spoiled brat that gets mad when she doesn't get her way. Truthfully, Kacey can't believe that she was ever friends with this girl. She use to be the queen of the Perfs, then she got glasses and braces. Molly decided to be a gank and kick her out of the group. Well, Gravity 5 is better than the Perfs anyway.

"Hey, why is Grace flirting with that guy?" Nelson asks. Kacey looks over at Grace and James, who are whispering quietly. Occasionally, Grace giggles in response to whatever James is saying. But Kacey would prefer to check out the hottie sitting behind James. A few minutes ago, she learned that his name is Ryder Daniels.

"Will you turn that off?" Logan asks Molly, who is jamming out to the Perfs "Rules For Being Popular" video.

"Honey, this video got sixty five _thousand _views." Molly says, as if she were talking to a small child.

"Uh, I don't care." Logan responds. "The song is annoying."

"Fine!" Molly snaps, clicking out of the video. Kacey loves how Logan didn't seem the least bit intimidated by her. He seems like the nerdy, goody two shoes type. But Logan apparently didn't care if he irritated Molly. Anyone that has the guts to tell Molly Garfunkel is someone that Kacey would love to be friends with.

"Hello, boys and squirrels!" Sikowitz announces as he walks into the classroom, carrying a coconut with a straw.

"Sikowitz, that's my phrase." Tori jokes. Sikowitz pats her on the head before stepping onto the small stage. Kacey looks at her friends and frowns. He's their teacher? He looks like a hobo! No offense to him. Brewster High School didn't have teachers like this. Kacey has heard that Hollywood Arts isn't a normal school, but she's still kind of surprised.

"Boys and squirrels." Grace giggles. "Squirrels totally sounds like girls!"

"Shut up." Molly whispers through her teeth. "You're embarrassing us."

"No, it's true! Squirrels and girls...it's rhymes!" Cat tells her. Kacey hates how Molly tries to act like she's the boss of everyone. Grace can't do or say what she wants because Molly stops her. Kacey is glad that she left the Perfs. She would recommend that Grace do the same. That girl should be allowed to do what she wants without Molly's permission.

"I think it's _very _funny." Logan says while looking at Grace.

"You're hot, but you're getting on my nerves." Molly grumbles.

"I feel the same way about you."

"Hey!" Sikowitz calls out, getting their attention. "Class has started."

"Do we get food?" Kevin asks hopefully.

"You can get food at lunch in the Asphalt Cafe." Sikowitz says before writing his name on the bored. Kacey looks at Carlos, who smiles before looking away. Hmmm, he's cute. He's different. He's cute in a very innocent, little kid sort of way. Strangely, Kacey is kind of attracted to him. Of course, she also has her eye on the hottie sitting next to the creepy dark haired girl with the scissors. Besides, Stevie seems to like Carlos and Kacey would never try to move in on a guy her best friend might like.

"We will start of this school year with the Alphabet game." Sikowitz tells them. "Have any of you new kids played it before?"

James, along with the Perfs and Gravity 5 raise their hands. Sikowitz looks at each student, trying to decide who he should pick.

"You," Sikowitz says, pointing at Molly.

"You," He points at Kacey.

"You," He points at Cat.

"And you." He points at James. Well, James looks pleased to be playing the game with three girls. Anyway, the four students walk to the stage. Kacey smirks at Molly, who does the same in response. Sikowitz motions for them to begin, so that's what they do.

"A hobo puked on your outfit, didn't it?" Kacey asks Molly.

Guess what word Molly says in response? It's not very nice at all.

"Catty girls are annoying." James tells them.

"Haha, catty! Because my name is Cat!"

Sikowitz interrupts with a buzzer sound. "You're out! Your sentence was suppose to start with D!"

"Phooey!"

That leaves just three people in the game.

"Can I join the Perfs?!" Cat asks eagerly, turning to face them. Kacey feels bothered by the look on Molly's face. It's a look of mischief, as if Cat's (stupid) question gave her an idea. Why would Cat wanna join the Perfs? Kacey wouldn't rejoin those crazy girls if someone payed her! Anyway, Molly's expression gives Kacey a bad feeling.

"We'll talk about that later." Molly whispers to Cat with obviously fake sweetness.

"You're out, Miss..." Sikowitz looks at his roll call sheet. "Garfunkel!"

"Ugh!" Molly groans, storming to her seat.

"Yeah, keep walking!" Kacey calls out.

"And you're out!" Sikowitz tells Kacey before looking at James. "You win!"

Kacey should have ignores Molly and focused on the game. Smacking a hand to her hair, she sighs heavily and returns to her desk.

"Congratulations on coming in second place." Zander tells her. She shoots him a look, while her other friends choke on laughter. Ugh, they are so immature.

* * *

**Something scary will happen in the next chapter;) Well, it's not the worst of what's to come, but it'll basically kick off the horror:)**

**Review! :D**


	3. Deadly Revenge

"Why are the Perfs dancing like that?" Logan complains. "Seriously, they're like Britney Spears wannabes."

"Molly put a live snake in my backpack one time." Stevie mentions. When Zander, Kevin, Nelson, Carlos, and James snicker, she shoots them a dirty look. Boys are so immature. That's why she doesn't like dating in high school! She's gonna find herself an intelligent, sexy college guy one of these days. You know, someone with a brain. She loves her guy friends, but they're idiots.

"Kacey's doing the same thing." Kendall points out.

"Yeah, but she's doing the moves correctly." Stevie replies. The girls are performing the Britney Spears tune "How I Roll" in the Hollywood Arts dance studio. Stevie will admit that the routine and the vocals are good, but she just can't stand the Perfs. They're ganks, okay? Especially Mollywood (Stevie's secret nickname for her due to her diva like ways). She's pure evil in a miniskirt. Strong words, Steve knows that, but she can't help it.

"Cat seems to enjoy them." James whispers. They all look at Cat, who is clapping and dancing along. She's the biggest Perf fan they have ever seen. To Stevie, it's embarrassing. Even the people at Brewster High weren't that crazy about the Perfs. They feared the girls, but the Perfs were never well liked. It's too bad that they seem to be attracting the same attention from the students at Hollywood Arts.

"You know, Molly has a gun in her drawer at home." Tori whispers behind them. "When I was babysitting her sister the other day I found it."

"What would she need with a gun?" Kevin questions.

"To shoot zombies?" Nelson suggests.

"No, genius!" Zander says, watching the girls on the dance floor. Stevie shakes her head, still contemplating a sixteen year old girl's reason for owning a gun. Is that even legal? If not, Molly probably got it illegally. It wouldn't be surprising! She has never seemed that innocent. Her Scuttlebutter page isn't something Stevie would want a little kid to see. It's not the worst, but it wouldn't make Molly's parents very happy.

"Great job, girls!" The dance instructor says. Molly and Grace smile sarcastically at Kacey, who does the same in response.

"If you really wanna piss them off," Jade tells her. "I've got two pet tarantulas that I can put in their purses."

"Ew, no thanks." Kacey says weirdly before sitting down.

"Hey, Cat." Molly smiles, sitting next to Cat. Stevie and Logan are the only ones paying attention. They decide to listen in on the conversation. Molly is rarely nice to anyone, but she seems rather friendly with Cat. If Stevie were Cat Valentine, she would watch out. Molly could be planning something dangerous.

"Hi!" Cat says cheerfully.

"How would you like to be a Perf?" Molly asks her.

"Really? I'm a HUGE Perf fan! So is my brother! One time, he was watching one of your videos and he got so excited that he wet his pants!"

"Yeah..." Molly says slowly. "Anyway, meet me at Shadow Creek Park tonight and we'll talk about it."

"Shadow Creek Park?" Cat frowns. "Isn't that place dangerous?"

"Grace and I go there all the time! It's not dangerous at all!" Molly insists. "It's totally safe."

"Well, okay..." Cat says reluctantly. IS SHE INSANE?! Stevie and Logan look at each other, not liking the sound of this. Shadow Creek Park is dangerous! Stevie read an article recently about someone that was _murdered _there while having a picnic with a friend. If Cat goes there with Molly, who knows what might happen?

"That doesn't sound good." Logan whispers.

"Trust me," Stevie responds. "I know."

* * *

"What are we gonna do with Cat in Shadow Creek Park?" Grace asks as the two Perfs walk to Molly's locker.

"Not us, Grace. Me!" Molly replies, opening her locker. "_I _am gonna play a little prank on Cat."

"Why can't I come?" Grace frowns.

"Because I said so!" Molly snaps.

James and Carlos stand with their backs facing the girls, pretending to not listen. But they are paying attention to every word that the Perfs are saying. A prank? Cat seems like the sensitive type, so she might not take a prank too well. They almost feel like warning her. You know, so she won't go and she won't be subjected to Molly's cruelty. Over the past week they've all been at Hollywood Arts, they've gotten a lot of chances to see Molly be a jerk.

"We'll talk about this in a minute." Molly whispers as Tori walks by. "Hey, Vega! Still having trouble losing the baby weight?"

What does she mean by that? And why does Tori look so shocked and humiliated? As far as they know, she has never been pregnant. No one has ever mentioned her having a kid. And she's still in high school. She's much too young to be a mother. Carlos knows girls back in Minnesota who ended up being teen moms and their lives became harder than it should be for a young girl.

"What's she talking about?" James asks her.

"She's just talking trash." Tori says coldly, getting in Molly's face. "Don't even try to tell lies about me. My friend Jade knows how to find out people's secrets and we'll destroy your reputation forever."

"Wow, I'm so scared." Molly says sarcastically.

"Oh, she doesn't mean it." Grace says, shutting up when Molly glares at her. Carlos rolls his eyes. Grace is more like a robot than a friend. Anytime she says or does anything that Molly doesn't like, she's treated like dirt. Carlos was talking to Stevie and Kacey about this the other day and they agreed with him.

"I think she was being sarcastic." Zander points out as he walks past them.

"Hello! This is between the two of us!" Molly calls out before glaring at Tori. "Are you saying that you _don't _have a nine month old daughter? You know, the one that my family and I are stuck with? Come on, _mommy, _just be honest."

Out of nowhere, Tori pushes Molly against the lockers, staring her down.

"Shut the hell up." She says coldly.

"Break it up." Zander whispers to James, who groans as he approaches the girls. He carefully pulls Tori away from Molly, who huffs as she fixes her hair. James stands between them, in hopes of avoiding another mini altercation. This is only their second week of school. It would be horribly embarrassing if they got suspended.

"I'll get you back somehow." Molly threatens. "And you'll never see it coming."

Well, that doesn't sound good.

* * *

"Molly threatened you?" Cat frowns as she finishes getting ready.

"Yeah, she said she'll get me back." Tori says calmly.

"She's all talk." Logan assures her. "She won't do anything."

"I guess you're right." Tori sighs. "She probably thought that she could intimidate me."

Cat is surprised to hear this. Molly always seems so nice whenever Cat talks to her. She doesn't seem like the type that would threaten anyone. Of course, Tori doesn't lie either, so maybe it's true. But Molly probably meant nothing by it. Everyone can say mean things when they're upset. Cat called her brother a stupid hobo once during one of their fights.

"That doesn't sound like her." She sighs, looking in the mirror. She grabs a brush and runs it through her hair before sitting it back down. She might actually get to become a Perf! How exciting is that? Their video got a ton of views and Cat would love to be a part of the group. She knows that some people have complained about them being mean, but they're probably just very misunderstood.

"Cat, you are way too trusting, you know that?" Logan tells her. "You're like James!"

"Being trusting isn't necessarily a bad thing." Cat retorts. "You can't be paranoid about everything."

"Cat, she has a gun in her drawer." Tori informs her. "Does that sound safe to you?"

"You guys act like she's gonna hurt me or something." Cat frowns, grabbing her purse. She's gonna prove that Molly is a nice person that just wants to welcome her into the group. Like she said, she and Grace go to Shadow Creek Park all the time and that it's safe. Cat doesn't know about Tori and Logan, but she's willing to trust Molly.

"Maybe not, but she might be trying to trick you." Logan says. "She might have some stupid prank waiting for you."

"You're both being ridiculous." Cat responds as they leave her bedroom. When she comes to school tomorrow as a Perf, they'll realize that they were wrong.

* * *

Molly is getting really impatient. Cat said that she would be here. If the idiot wasn't planning on showing up, she should have let Molly know. Molly needs to do this tonight. Tonight was suppose to be a simple prank, but after her little "argument" with Tori, she decided to change it up a little bit. The best way to get revenge is to go after something (or someone) that Tori cares about. Cat's one of Tori's best friends.

Molly is dressed in dark jeans and a black zip up jacket, the hood pulled over her head. She also has sunglasses covering her eyes. Tori is gonna wish that she hadn't ruined Molly's life. Before Kaylana came along, Molly was her parents only child. She was their pride and joy, then they adopted Tori's daughter and Molly was suddenly the least important thing in their lives. Tori should have given her kid to a different family.

She hears footsteps and she peeks around the tree, glaring when she sees Cat. She puts on a happy face and starts walking toward the short red haired girl.

"Hi, Cat." She says sweetly.

"Hi, Molly!" Cat smiles. "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Before we do anything else, I wanna talk to you about Tori." Molly says coolly. "You two are best friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, there's something you don't know about her." Molly whispers. "Four months before she came to Hollywood Arts, she gave birth to a daughter. Apparently, some guy named Danny got her pregnant and _that's _why they broke up. She stayed out of school for a while and once she had the baby, my parents adopted the kid. I was their only child, Cat. Then they took in that kid and I became second best. I wasn't happy about that, I'm still not, and you know what? Tori Vega is gonna pay."

"M-Molly, stop." Cat says shakily. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" Molly yells, yanking a gun out of her jacket. Cat screams as Molly suddenly shoves her against a tree, staring her down.

"What are you gonna do?" Cat whimpers.

"Cat, I know that you and Tori are close, like sisters." Molly says angrily. "Instead of directly attacking her, I'm gonna hurt you. I'm gonna make her pay by going after someone that she really cares about."

"Please don't!" Cat cries as Molly raises the gun.

Two gunshots can be heard from a mile away. Then all is silent.

* * *

**Before you freak out, the two people that die will still be in the story! I think you probably know what I mean (*cough* ghosts! *cough*)**

**In the next chapter, we'll find out what exactly happened, plus you'll see more of Zander, Kevin, and Nelson, as well as the BTR guys:) And VicTORious, of course! **

**Review! :D**


	4. She's So Gone

When everyone returns to Hollywood Arts the next day, camera crews are all over the place. Zander pulls into an empty parking spot, confused by the site of news trucks and fellows students and HA staff members standing all over the place. Many people are crying and a few are being interviewed by reporters. What's going on? Did someone die? Gosh, Zander hopes not. He may seem like a care free guy and most of the time he is, but he would hate to hear that someone died.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asks a random guy standing nearby.

"Didn't you hear on the news?" The guy questions. "A couple of girls were found dead in Shadow Creek Park."

"Which girls?!" He calls out as the guy rushes away. Wait a minute...Shadow Creek Park...Molly and Cat were suppose to meet up at Shadow Creek Park! Zander needs to find the others. Maybe they know what's going on. Ugh, he hates being confused! It's like being in math class, only this is way worse. Molly and Cat couldn't possibly be...could they?

"Last night, Molly Garfunkel and Cathryn Valentine, or Cat as most called her, were found dead in Shadow Creek Park." A female reporter says while looking at the camera. "They died in what cops believe to be a murder-suicide."

Zander shakes his head. No way! That's way too bizarre. Molly is mean, but she's not crazy. There must be an explanation.

"Young man, do you have any comment on the death of Molly and Cat?" Another man asks, shoving a microphone in his face.

"Hey, I just got here!" He retorts before running toward the front entrance. He stops when he sees Grace crying and talking to Sikowitz. Wow, he never thought that he would see a Perf crying genuine tears. Even Jade looks upset as Beck holds her. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are sitting on the steps with Tori, who has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, did you watch the news this morning?" Kevin asks him.

"No." Zander says. "What happened?"

"Molly and Cat are dead." Kevin says sadly. "When the police found them, there was a gun right next to Molly. They believe that she shot Cat before turning the gun on herself. They even found a note in her jeans pocket, but they haven't mentioned what it said."

They walk over to the stairs and sit on the bottom step.

"Why would anyone wanna kill Cat?" James asks quietly.

"And why would Molly take her own life?" Carlos adds.

"She probably knew that she would be in big trouble, so she just..." Logan starts to say. Zander looks the other way, watching as Kacey walks into the school. As soon as she and Grace see each other, they hug and start crying together. No one has seen Kacey cry either. She use to be a Perf and Zander always assumed that the Perfs were made of stone.

"Man, Cat was annoying, but I miss the little redheaded dingbat." Rex Powers (Robbie Shapiro's...puppet) says as Robbie and his friend Andre Harris enter the school.

"I even feel bad that Molly's dead." Andre comments. "She was a gank, but she and Cat shouldn't have died."

"I cannot believe that Cat's dead because Goody Two Shoes Tori Vega got knocked up!" They hear Jade yell at Beck.

"It's not Tori's fault!" Beck replies calmly. "She made a mistake, but she gave her daughter to parents that could take care of her. Tori didn't know that Molly would get jealous and do something like this."

"Tori, what exactly happened? You know, the whole baby thing." Kendall asks the young mom.

"I broke up with Danny as soon as I found out I was pregnant." Tori explains quietly. "I didn't want him to know, so I ended our relationship. I left school for the rest of my pregnancy. I was home schooled. I was only fifteen, I wasn't old enough to care for a child, so I decided to put my baby up for adoption. I met Molly's mom at the mall and she started talking about how she and her husband were looking to adopt a child. That's when I told her that I wanted to put my child up for adoption and she decided to talk to her husband about it. In November, I had Kaylana and her new parents took her home."

"Why was Molly so angry at you?" Carlos asks.

"She was always her parents favorite girl, then they took Kaylana home and the baby became their priority."

Wow, this is insane. No one ever thought that Molly would go this far. Now she and Cat are both dead. They'll never get to do anything. They're gone forever.

* * *

"Molly wasn't a bad person." Grace tells James. "She could be mean, but she wasn't terrible. Kacey and I have seen her good side before. Not often, but sometimes. I never knew that she could do something this awful, though."

"I guess you didn't know her as well as you thought." James says, running his lucky comb through his hair. He's normally concerned about girls and his appearance, but it's hard to focus entirely on that when two teenage girls were found dead. He wishes that he had gotten to know Cat better. She was odd sometimes, but she seemed really sweet. She didn't deserve to die. Neither did Molly, but that girl apparently had mental problems.

"She told me that she was just gonna play a simple prank on Cat." Grace says quietly. "I think that's why she refused to let me go with her. She wasn't planning a simple prank. She was planning to do this."

James sighs as he puts his lucky comb away, pulling his chair closer to Grace. While all this is going on, classes have been cancelled for the day. Instead, grief counselors were invited to the school, just in case anyone needed to talk. James and Grace are at a table in the back of the library, where they can have some alone time together. Grace needs someone to talk to and it seems like she trusts James more than some counselor.

"I don't understand why her parents adopting a baby would drive her to this." He says softly.

"I know! It's stupid." Grace agrees. "She's always been kind of possessive, though. She didn't like that she had to share her parents with someone else. Even when Tori was pregnant, Molly always hated when she came over to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel. She knew that they wanted to adopt Tori's baby and that her whole life was gonna change. She would no longer be number one in her parents lives."

Sounds like Molly had a control issue.

"I wish that Tori had kept the baby." Grace says weakly. "There are plenty of teen moms that choose to keep their babies and they do just fine. Why did she have to force her daughter on Molly's family?"

"Well, she was only fifteen." James says carefully. "I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I'm pretty sure that most fifteen year olds aren't ready to raise a child."

He seriously feels like going home and relaxing by the pool. Today is has been awful and he needs to find a way to calm himself down. Stress leads to breakouts and James Diamond cannot ruin his perfect skin. That's the last thing he should be thinking about, he knows, but it's just his personality. He has always been the attractive one.

"I know I shouldn't blame her." Grace tells him. "I really don't know what to think."

"Trust me." James responds. "Neither do I."

* * *

"Did Molly ever act strange?" Carlos asks he, Kendall, and Logan walk down the hallway with Gravity 5.

"No stranger than usual." Kevin shrugs. "Bratty and obnoxious as usual."

"Something must have been wrong with her." Logan says, shaking his head. "She wouldn't have done this unless she had a serious problem."

"Good point." Nelson agrees. Logan doesn't understand this at all. He's the smart one of the group, but this whole situation is confusing. He wishes he knew what Molly was thinking when she decided to do this. He could tell that she wasn't a very nice girl, but she didn't appear to be the type that would do something this insane. It seems like everyone is pretty shocked by this, especially Molly and Cat's parents. Logan saw Cat's brother outside (total weirdo, by the way) and even he seemed upset.

"Hey, who are they?" Kacey questions, looking ahead. Four girls are leaning against the lockers, whispering quietly. The dark haired girl (said hair includes some red streaks), whom they assume is the leader, is dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket. They're all wearing dark colors and it kind of creeps Logan out.

"They seem like the kind of people Jade would hang with." Kevin points out.

"Who cares?" Kendall says. "I just wanna go home and clear my head."

"Hey, you guys wanna come over?" Carlos asks Gravity 5. "We might hang out by the pool for a while."

"That sounds good." Kevin nods. "Maybe Zander's dream of seeing Stevie in a bikini will finally come true."

"Dude, shut up." Zander says, punching his shoulder.

"Zander, what's he talking about?" Stevie says weirdly.

"Yeah, what is he talking about?" Carlos mumbles.

"Nothing." Zander says quickly. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"I don't understand why our baby girl would do this." Mrs. Garfunkel cries.

"I don't understand it either." Tori whispers to Kaylana as she walks toward Molly's room. Kaylana babbles as Tori puts her down. Truthfully, Tori occasionally has regrets about giving her baby up. It's just that she's much too young to raise a child. She wants Kaylana to be with a family that can care for her properly. Tori wouldn't be able to give her the life she deserves.

Tori sits on Molly's bed, frowning at one of the pictures on the bedside table. It must have been taken at Molly's Sweet 16 party just a few months ago. Who knew that she would be dead only months later? To be honest, Tori has never liked her that much, but that doesn't mean that she wanted Molly to die. In fact, she's horrified by what happened. Molly and Cat's deaths were completely unexpected. Just yesterday, they were all in class together and today everyone came to school to find that the girls are gone.

She stands up and picks Kaylana up, walking into Molly's private restroom. She sits the little girl down and looks at the variety of hair, makeup, and skin products on the sink counter. It's no wonder that Molly was so gorgeous. She apparently spent a lot of time perfecting her appearance.

She reaches for a pink hairbrush, slowly running it through her hair. She shivers as the room temperature suddenly becomes cold. It was warm just a second ago. Someone must have turned the thermostat down.

Out of nowhere, the hairbrush flies out of her hand, hitting the mirror. The glass doesn't break, but it does make quite a noise. Tori gasps, frantically looking around her. But nothing is there. The shock and grief must be getting to her.

* * *

**There are a lot of characters in the story, but they all have a purpose:) And I'm trying to keep them all in character!**

**Review! :D**


	5. Mysterious

"It's nice that the school is having a memorial for Cat and Molly." Mama Knight says as she fixes Kendall's tie.

"They've been planning it all week." Kendall says as he turns to face the mirror.

Logan is sitting on his bed, reading the newspaper. Cat and Molly made the front page news. Next to the article, there are two pictures, one of both girls. And above the article, a picture of two bodies covered in white sheets, being wheeled to an ambulance on two stretchers. Logan never thought that something like this would happen. When he and the guys came to LA, they thought it was gonna be a fun experience. Instead, this happened.

He wants to say that he hates Molly for what she did, but he can't bring himself to hate her. What she did was stupid and mean, but Logan can't hate her. She was obviously very troubled, so it's hard to have any negative feelings toward her. He just hates what she did. Doesn't she realize that she and Cat had many more years ahead of them? Why didn't she consider what they both could have accomplished in life? She could have became a pop star and Cat could have became an actress. They won't be able to do that now.

"Maybe we'll get to see their ghosts." Katie says from the recliner chair. Ugh, she's reading one of her paranormal novels. Logan doesn't believe in that ghost stuff. Katie is crazy if she thinks that ghosts actually exist. Molly and Cat are gone forever. They can't be seen anymore. In Logan's opinion, all this chiz about ghosts and hauntings is fake.

"That's insane." He says. As soon as he speaks, something strange happens. The newspaper begins ripping in half and Logan isn't the one doing it. Even scarier, Logan has this feeling that there's someone right in front of him. He still doesn't believe in ghosts, but this is pretty freaky. It feels like someone is right here, yet he can see nothing other than Mama Knight, Katie, and the guys.

"Dude, what's up with you ripping the paper?" Carlos frowns.

"What...I didn't do this!" Logan retorts, dropping the paper.

"The paper is torn in half." James says weirdly.

"But I didn't...Oh, forget it!" He groans before leaving the room. He feels paranoid as he walks to the kitchen. It really feels like someone is following him, but he can see nothing. It _feels _like someone else is in the apartment, yet he can't actually see anyone. He must be going crazy after everything that has happened. He just needs to cool it.

"Admit it." Kendall says as he enters the kitchen. "This whole thing is bothering you."

"What? I feel bad about what happened, but it's not like I was related to them." Logan says nonchalantly. "Their families are the ones truly suffering."

"Look, we'll talk about it later." Kendall says, patting his shoulder. "Let's just get to the school."

"Yeah." Logan gulps, carefully checking his surroundings. There's absolutely nothing. Okay, he's just gonna forget about it because he doesn't wanna freak himself out. The last thing he needs is more stress.

* * *

"You're doing the second verse." Kacey tells Grace.

"Got it." Grace says, checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror. They were asked to perform a song for the memorial, so they're covering "How To Save A Life." Grace will admit that she was surprised when Gravity 5 invited her to sing with them. After all, she and Kacey aren't exactly friends anymore. But this memorial is for her best friend (and Cat), so she's happy to sing with the band.

"Hey, Molly told you she was going to Shadow Creek Park, right?" Kacey asks, touching up her mascara.

"Yeah." Grace says, grabbing the flat iron. "Cat wanted to be a Perf and Molly tricked her into thinking that they were gonna talk about it. But I guess that was just Molly's way of luring her to Shadow Creek Park."

"Tori and Logan said that they tried to warn her." Kacey tells her. She glares when she hears Tori's name. Tori Vega is the reason that her best friend is dead. The skank got knocked up, gave her child to Molly's family (she could have found someone that didn't already have children), and Molly got so jealous that she had to get revenge on Tori by killing Cat and herself. However, Grace wonders if Tori even cares that Molly is dead.

"You do know it's not anyone's fault, don't you?" Kacey adds. "No one new that she was gonna do this."

Grace frowns as she looks in the mirror, adding a little more blush. She decided to wear the multicolored sundress that Molly got for her birthday, but since this is such a sad occasion, she's also wearing black sandals and a black blazer. Deep down, she knows that she shouldn't blame Tori. All the girl wanted to do was give her daughter grown up, mature parents. But Molly did what she did because she was jealous of the attention Kaylana was getting.

"Whatever!" She shrugs. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Jade, why didn't you wear black like everyone else?" Beck asks as he and his girlfriend take their seats.

"Red was Cat's favorite color." Jade says, looking at the stage.

"Right." Beck whispers, looking ahead.

Jade looks at the two pictures on each side of the stage, one of Cat and one of Molly. Everywhere Jade looks, people are crying. Jade usually tries to seem fairly emotionless, but even she's getting kind of depressed. She can't seem to understand this situation. She had just talked to Cat a few hours before she died. The girl was so excited because she thought she was gonna become a Perf, but it obviously didn't turn out like she expected.

They're playing a slide show of pictures and video clips of the girls. The one on the screen now shows Cat singing Rihanna's "Only Girl In The World." She had a very unique and pretty voice. She got a lot of positive comments on her Slap videos. Everyone loved Cat. No one expected her to die young. They all thought that she would become a successful actress and singer.

"Shut up!" They hear Rex shout. Everyone looks toward the stage where Gravity 5, and Grace, are standing with their instruments. Well, Kacey and Grace's instruments are their voices, but still.

When Zander starts singing, Jade can't help but notice the way Stevie is looking at him. She thought that Stevie was more interested in Carlos. After all, she occasionally sees them hanging out by the lockers or in the library. Of course, maybe they're just friends. That's not really the important thing right now, though. They're here to grieve. See? Even Jade can be respectful sometimes. If you think she's gonna be like this all the time, you're wrong.

"Do you ever wonder if Kacey Simon could the next Rihanna?" The curly haired brunette in front of them asks her friends, while Kacey begins singing the chorus. The next Rihanna? Jade highly doubts that.

"They sound nothing alike." The blonde girl replies.

"Well, Jo, I think she could be."

"Don't think so, Camille."

"Will both of you shut up?" The other brunette grumbles. When "Jo" shoots her a look, she quickly gives a fake smile and sits up straight. There isn't seriously another stupid clique, is there? Jade thinks that cliques are bad news. They band together and irritate everyone. Anyone that calls their group a clique better be ready to be smacked by Jade. She hates the word "clique." She hates the Perfs for a lot of reasons and being a clique is one of those reasons. Yes, she frequently thinks about what she hates. She makes What I Hate videos on the Slap, so she needs new material.

"They're good." Beck whispers to her.

"Yeah, they're..." Jade starts to say, stopping when she sees something from the corner of her eyes. A transparent figure appears to be walking down the aisle, yet no one else seems to notice her. What the...

"Oh my gosh!" Someone suddenly yells as a microphone stand is thrown across the stage. The music stops. Principal Eikner can be hear yelling as he goes backstage to see who threw the stand.

"Who threw it?!" Grace yells.

"Yeah!" Nelson and Kevin call out in unison.

Somehow, Jade wonders if anyone actual threw the thing. When she looks to her right side again, the mysterious figure is no longer there, but she's starting to wonder if it had something to do with what just happened.

* * *

**Things are getting weird, aren't they? And it's only gonna get crazier:O**

**Review! :D**


	6. Haunted

"What the heck? Sikowitz, what happened?" Kacey asks as she follows their teacher out of the auditorium.

"I don't know! It's like the mike stand flew out of nowhere!" Sikowitz says as he and his students.

Everyone is freaking out about what happened during the memorial. Everyone backstage denied throwing the stand, so it's really bothering everyone. Gravity 5 had to come back on later to finish their song (which everyone loved, by the way). The BTR guys and their friends are starting to take notice of weird things that have occurred in the past week.

Sudden changes in temperature

Logan was all freaked out about a newspaper being torn in half

Things thrown across the room

Jade claims that she saw "a transparent looking thing" walking down the aisle

They don't know if it's definitely ghosts, but something weird is definitely going on. It all started shortly after Cat and Molly died. That certainly seems odd. They all want to believe that it's in their imaginations, but it's kind of hard. So much has happened since they learned about Cat and Molly. None of it's normal either. It would be great if they could figure all this out, but it seems pretty impossible.

"This isn't right." Trina says, her eyes glued to her compact mirror. "Everything has been getting real crazy since Cat and Molly died."

"You're not hinting at ghosts, are you?" Andre asks suspiciously.

"Well..."

"That chiz isn't real, man!" Rex argues.

"It could be." Robbie says slowly.

"Wow, you're stupid."

"Rex!"

Tori is so confused. Ghosts? Like Rex and Logan, she doesn't believe in ghosts. Well, not really. She's uncertain. The things that have happened are definitely unusual, but they can't possibly be related to ghosts. Molly and Cat are gone. Tori refuses to believe that their ghosts are haunting her and her friends.

"Hey, you guys trying to figure this out?" The dark haired girl (the one with red streaks) asks them. "I think my girls and I can help."

"How?" Kevin snorts.

"Come with me." She tells them. "Let's talk about it."

* * *

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?" Andre asks as they follow the girl to the Asphalt Cafe.

"First of all, my name's Lucy Stone." They are told. "What happened at the memorial was very unusual and I think I know what's going on. Before you call me crazy, just hear me out. Jo, Stephanie, Camille, and I are total ghost enthusiasts! We love ghost stores, ghost movies, and we've always wanted to see a real ghost. Jo already has. When her cousin died, she saw him in her room. He didn't say anything, but she saw him."

"What are you saying?" Zander says weirdly.

"I'm saying that Molly and Cat are still around." Lucy tells them, her voice low. "From what I've heard, you've all had soem strange experiences. Sudden changes in temperature, things being thrown across the room, Jade claims that she saw something walking down the aisle...It's so obvious! You, my friends, are dealing with the _ghosts _of Molly Garfunkel and Cat Valentine."

"Actually, we don't think Cat is behind all this." Nelson tells her. "If anything, it's Molly."

Kevin is barely paying attention to the conversation. He's watching a familiar face standing by the Grub Truck. She isn't human, but she looks like one. She looks like...Molly. And a few feet behind her, another figure stands. That one looks like Cat. Whoa, this is freaky. Should he tell his friends? Or should he hurry up and get this on video? Yeah, he's thinking video.

He pulls his cell phone from his pocket, subtly filming the ghosts. However, Cat doesn't seem to like that. She disappears, leaving Molly to glare at the camera. Okay, Molly looks seriously wazzed off. In fact, she looks scary. She's wearing a red gown, looking as beautiful as she did when she was alive, but she appears twice as mean now that she's dead.

"What are you looking at?" Kacey whispers.

"I think I saw them." Kevin responds.

"What?" Kacey asks, frowning when Kevin shows her the video footage. Sure enough, Molly and Cat are on the screen. But it's not too long before Cat disappears. Ghost Cat must be shy. Molly, on the other hand, seems to have some serious issues. She looks as if she's burning with hatred, for some reason that no one knows.

"That's...that's...th-that's..." Kacey stammers.

"What's up?" Lucy asks them. Kacey takes the phone from Kevin and shows it to her. She watches it carefully, nodding. "Yep, now we know for sure."

"That's Molly..." Grace says, looking over her shoulder. She looks toward the Grub Truck, like the others, but there's nothing there. Kevin finds this way too disturbing. He has never seen ghosts before. He'll admit that he loves ghost stories, but he has never really believed that they exist. He's finding it hard to believe that they might actually be dealing with one (or two) in real life. Oh, he's gonna be having nightmares about this for weeks. He'll never be able to watch another scary movie again.

"What should we do?" Robbie asks her.

"Look, I want all of you to just keep on eye out, okay?" Lucy tells them. "Maybe even write down your experiences in a notebook or something, just to keep track, then we'll meet up and talk about it."

"Why can't we just make them leave?" Carlos asks.

"I don't think they're ready to leave yet." James mutters.

"Then we need to find out what they want." Lucy explains. "And help them."

"Something tells me that whatever Molly wants isn't good." Nelson says.

"We'll have to convince her otherwise." Lucy replies. "Now, just go home and be careful. Tell me about anything that happens."

"You do realize that it's not right to mess with ghosts, right? It's dangerous." Logan informs them. Kevin won't argue with that. It is dangerous, but what choice do they have? They can't allow Molly and Cat to keep bothering them. They need to help the girls move on, even if it is a bit risky.

"Don't be such a wimp." Lucy laughs before walking away. Logan looks offended, but he stays silent. Does she really think that they shouldn't be scared? None of them have ever dealt with this before, so it's a little nerve wracking. Kevin doesn't even understand why this is happening. He's a good kid! He doesn't drink, he doesn't smoke, his grades aren't terrible, and he's nice to people!

"Are we really gonna do this?" Jade asks them.

"Yeah," Kendall nods. "I guess we are."

* * *

"Why didn't Cat stay in the video? Why did she leave?" Logan frowns as he looks at Kevin's video.

"I guess she got camera shy." Kendall says, typing something on his laptop.

"How are we gonna do this? You know, making them go away." Grace says, sitting on James's lap.

"I don't know." Kendall sighs. "We'll figure something out, though."

Grace stands up and walks toward the restroom, closing the door behind her. She pulls her favorite brush from her purse and begins combing her hair, trying to understand what's happening. Her best friend, a ghost? It must be true, though. After all, Kevin got Molly and Cat on video. It's just a bit shocking. Then again, maybe this could be a good thing. If they can talk to Molly, maybe they can understand the situation better. They still don't get what pushed her to go off the deep end.

She stops brushing her hair when she smells an all too familiar scent. It's smells like perfume. Grace isn't wearing any perfume! What the hell? She peeks her head into the hallway and the scent is gone, but it returns when she closes the door once again. She takes a deep breath and tries to figure out what could be happening.

"I've gotta get out of here." She says, frantically reaching for the doorknob. Wait...it's locked! She bangs on the door, yelling for someone to help. She's gonna panic if she doesn't get out of this restroom! She feels so relieved when she hears footsteps getting closer. Finally, the doorknob is turned and the door opens, allowing her to leave the restroom.

"What happened?" Carlos asks her.

"I smelled Molly's perfume, then I couldn't get the door to open!" Grace says while James holds onto her.

"Okay, Lucy suggested writing this stuff down and reporting back to her." Logan says anxiously, holding up a notebook. Grace nods as she grabs the notebook, storming back to the living room. She didn't think that Molly would show up at the guys apartment, but she's apparently gonna follow them everywhere.

* * *

"This girl really thinks that ghosts are haunting us." Trina says carefully as she sits on Tori's bed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think she's right." Tori says, staring up at the ceiling. "Ever since Molly and Cat died, strange things have been happening."

Trina shrugs as she looks at the picture on Tori's bedside table. She's sitting on the Garfunkel's couch, holding newborn Kaylana. She thinks that Tori would have been a really good mom, even if she had decided to keep her baby. Trina and her parents were shocked and disappointed when they learned that she was pregnant, but they agreed to support whatever decision she made. She chose adoption.

"I wish I hadn't given Kay up." Tori says quietly. "And not just because Molly got jealous. Now that I think about it, I regret giving my daughter away. She's _my _baby, I'm her mother! I'm young, but maybe it could have worked out. I knew a senior who had a baby and she chose to keep it."

"You didn't feel ready, though." Trina tells her. "Remember the day you told Mom and Dad that you were pregnant? I found you in your room, crying about how you weren't ready to raise a child. I know you wish you had kept the baby, but I think you did a good thing. Kay has two grown up, mature people caring for her. Besides, at least they were nice enough to hire you as her babysitter. It's not like you never see her."

She may be stuck up and self absorbed sometimes, but she is perfectly capable of being a good sister. When they went to the mall one time, Tori was walking around with her little baby bump and there was a couple of girls that were giggling and talking about what a little slut she must be. Tori made a mistake, but Trina will beat down anyone that calls her such a thing.

"I just want her to have a good life." Tori says. "She needs someone whose priorities don't involve homework and getting a role in the school musical. Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel seemed like the perfect parents."

"I think they've done really well with her." Trina says, getting up.

"And now their other daughter is dead." Tori mumbles.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Trina reminds her, grabbing the last Hollywood Arts yearbook. She flips through the page until she stops on the sophomore classes pictures. Cat looks like the happiest out of the whole class. It's too bad that she's gone. Trina always found her kind of irritating, but it sucks that she's gone.

Then she looks at Tori's picture. It looks like any of the other pictures, totally normal. Well, for a moment. Then Trina stares in horror as a red X is drawn on her sister's photo. She gasps and closes the yearbook, sitting it back on the bedside table.

"What's wrong?" Tori says slowly.

"Uh, nothing!" Trina laughs. "Nothing at all!"

* * *

**36 reviews in only 5 chapters! Thank you all so much! :D**

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter:) After all, the cool stuff is starting;)**

**More reviews would be great:D**


	7. Don't Hide From Us

"Wow, this is interesting stuff." Jo says, reading the first page in the notebook.

"What happened yesterday was so weird." Grace says, looking toward the stage. "It was like I could smell perfume. And it wasn't just any perfume! I can't remember the name, but it smelled exactly like this perfume that Molly use to wear."

"Sometimes ghosts will do that." Lucy tells her. "A ghost will generate a smell from when they were alive. I think Molly is trying to make her presence known."

Stevie doesn't know what to think about all this. Obviously, something freaky is going on, but it's so insane. Not all of them have had personal experience with the ghosts, but a few of them have. Tori, Trina, Grace, Logan, Kevin, and Jade have all experienced something. And it seems like it gets weirder all the time. What confuses Stevie is the fact that they've really only had problems with Molly. They saw Cat in Kevin's video, but only for a brief moment. It's like she's scared of showing herself.

"Sikowitz, this isn't gonna work without a third person dancing!" Tori complains. They're rehearsing for the upcoming auditions for the musical that Sikowitz wrote. There's apparently a scene that requires three girls singing and dancing, but no one other than Tori and Jade has volunteered. All Stevie knows is that she's not gonna do it.

"I'll do it!" Kacey announces, walking to the stage. Of course, she would be the one to volunteer. She loves the spotlight way too much. Stevie isn't even in Gravity 5 for the attention. She's in the band because it's fun and she loves music. She'll never forget how Molly always use to make fun of them and was constantly trying to prove that the Perfs are the better band. Stevie actually kind of misses that.

"What are we suppose to do?" Beck asks. "There must be a reason that they're still here."

"Well, Trina said that an X suddenly appeared over Tori's yearbook picture, right?" Camille asks them. "It sounds like Molly may want to destroy Tori. I'm not too sure about Cat, though."

"Do you think she's possibly angry about what Molly did to her?" Logan asks. "And she wants to avenge her death?"

"Maybe." Stephanie says, taking the notebook. Stevie needs to get away from all this ghost chiz. So she gets out of her seat and exits the Black Box Theatre. She starts walking toward the dance studio, relieved to find no one else in the room. She grabs her guitar and sits in one of the chairs, strumming a tune.

"Cat," She says as she stops playing. "I know that you're probably terrified of what has happened to you, but Molly is on a rampage. I'm just asking that you stop hiding."

At that moment, a different tune is played on her guitar, but not by her. She watches as the strings appear to be strummed by completely different hands. She gasps as she gently sits her guitar down, slowly standing up. She looks around until her eyes land on a nearby corner. It's...Cat. She's dressed in a white gown and she looks a lot more innocent than Molly.

"Okay," She whispers. "You don't have to hide from us. We just want your help and we want to know why you and Molly haven't moved on."

Cat just keeps staring at her, not saying a word. Instead, she lifts her hand, pointing at something behind Stevie.

"What do you see?" She murmurs, turning around. She lets out a frightened shriek when she sees Molly. She's in a room alone with two ghosts. She doesn't mind Cat, but Molly is a problem. No one needs to be alone with her because she obviously has some serious issues. They thought Molly was bad when she was alive, but she's so much worse now.

"Cat, come on!" She calls out, running out of the room. She runs down the hall and around the corner, where she arrives in the foyer. She's surprised to find that Cat is already waiting for her.

"Wow, you move fast." She breathes out. "Let's go to the Black Box Theatre."

She starts walking toward the stairs but when she turns around, Cat is just standing in the foyer. Stevie motions for her to follow, but she shakes her head and disappears. Okay, she's one shy ghost.

* * *

"You know, you've really got talent." Logan says as he and Tori leave the Black Box Theatre. "You'll have a really successful career someday."

"Maybe." Tori laughs.

"I'm serious." Logan grins. "You've got a great voice and your dancing isn't that bad either."

"Well, if we're stuck with this ghost chiz, I don't think I'll have a music career any time soon." Tori says as they walk down the stairs. They walk to her locker and she opens it, putting her books away.

"Guys, I saw Cat!" Stevie says as she runs over to them.

"Serious?!" Logan says in disbelief. Stevie nods. Tori slowly closes her locker, almost excited to hear that. She cries everytime she's reminded of Cat's horrible death, but seeing the ghost of her friend might help her recover. She just needs to talk to Cat and say goodbye, something she didn't get to do before...you know. Cat didn't have any reason to be angry before she died, so she's probably not a mean ghost like Molly.

"What did she say?" She asks carefully.

"Nothing." Stevie says calmly. "She just pointed at something behind me and when I turned around, Molly was there."

Tori groans quietly. Why can't Molly just calm down and cross over to the light? She refuses to sleep alone in her room anymore because she's afraid that Molly will try to kill her. She has been forcing Trina to sleep in her room with her. That way, they can protect each other if the crazy ghost chick decides to show up.

"What did you do?" Logan asks nervously.

"Ran! I tried to get Cat to come with me to the Black Box Theatre, but she disappeared." Stevie explains.

Tori wonders why Cat wouldn't come to the theatre. Is she scared? They're her friends! Whether she's alive or not, they will always be her friends. They want to help her! There must be a reason that she hasn't crossed over yet, so they want to do what they can to help her out. She doesn't need to be afraid of them. Besides, they all miss her and would love to see her again, even though she's a ghost.

"Do you think Molly is still in the dance studio?" Logan asks her.

"She's probably disappeared by now." Stevie says, looking around.

"What's Cat like? You know, as a ghost." Tori asks her.

"She seems okay." Stevie tells them. "She doesn't say much, but I don't think she's evil like Molly. In fact, she seems pretty harmless."

Tori wishes that she could see Cat. She misses her best friend. Yeah, it's gonna be pretty frightening seeing her friend as a ghost, but at least she'll be seeing something. On a different note, she wants to know what Molly's problem is. Obviously, it has something to do with her, but there's gotta be more to it.

"We should talk to Lucy and her friends." Logan says. "She told us to let her know when we see the ghosts."

"Yeah." She agrees. "Good idea."

* * *

"Why does Cat try so hard to hide?" Kendall asks Lucy, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie.

"Not all ghosts want to be seen." Camille tells them. "If you want to interact with Cat, you might be able to do what Stevie did. Just talk to her out loud and maybe she'll show up. Don't use those talking boards because they're bad. You know, dangerous. The only way I think you'll be able to safely contact Cat is just talking, even if it seems like you're speaking to thin air. She might hear you."

"She obviously heard Stevie." Nelson says.

James isn't sure whether to be excited or scared by this. It's kind of cool that they can still contact the girls, yet it's also scary because Molly and Cat are dead. He has never liked horror films, though. They already know that Molly is dangerous and if she shows up, they could be in big trouble. They really have to keep their guard up while they've got a vengeful ghost to deal with.

"Alright, I have an idea." Jo smiles. "Have you guys heard of the Palm Woods Hotel?"

"Yeah, it's the home of the future famous." James responds.

"Well, there's an apartment that is believed to be a total ghost magnet." Jo says. "Apartment 2J. It has been rumored that it's haunted and if we could rent it out for a night or two, we might be more likely to get in touch with Cat."

"How is an apartment gonna help us?" Jade snaps.  
"I agree with Jade." Andre says. "That doesn't make sense."

"We don't know much about it either." Stephanie tells them. "I did a little research and there's apparently just something about it that ghosts like. If we spend a couple of nights there, we might see Cat."

"And Molly." Robbie mutters.

"True, but we're safe as long as we stick together." Lucy assures them.

James keeps his arm around Grace's shoulders, truly surprised by this whole thing. A haunted apartment? These girls seriously want to stay in a haunted apartment? What if it's too scary and they all have nightmares for weeks? James hates nightmares! And Like Robbie said, what if Molly shows up? She's out for revenge (for whatever reason) and she'll take out anyone that stands in her way.

"Well, there's too many of us for one apartment." Beck points out.

"Yeah." Camille agrees. "So we'll just get a few of us together. You know, whoever wants to volunteer first."

"I'll go." Jade says boredly.

"Yeah." Carlos says slowly. "You would be the first, wouldn't you?"

* * *

**The next chapter will be really cool (and scary, of course)**

**Review! :D**


	8. Nightmare In 2J

"Here it is!" Camille says, pushing the door open. "The scariest apartment at the Palm Woods."

"Eep." Logan squeaks.

"Why didn't Kacey wanna come with us?" Zander questions.

"Because she's a wimp." Stevie mumbles. Nelson doesn't know if wimp is the right word, but her response to their offer was a stern "no." She said that she wants nothing to do with what they're doing tonight. Nelson only came because Kevin forced him. Kevin wouldn't go either, but he wanted Nelson to go because he wants someone to text him about any cool stuff that happens. He insists that Stevie and Zander will be too busy making out to do anything else, so Nelson is the only one that can do it.

"Alright, who wants food?" Stephanie asks. "I brought pizza bagels."

So they're just gonna sit around, stuff their faces, and wait for a ghost to show up? Actually, Nelson doesn't mind the "stuffing our faces" part, but they really should be actively trying to contact Cat. She won't show up if they don't try to contact her. They can't just sit here and do nothing! Nelson isn't a ghost expert, but he's pretty sure that most won't show themselves with someone actively contacting them.

"Sounds good." Tori agrees, putting her purse on the couch. By the way, Jo's family is rich, so she was able to rent four apartments so more of the group could join the action. Only a few will be staying in 2J, though. Lucy, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Tori, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Jade. Stevie, Zander, and Kevin are only here to help unpack a few things, then they'll be headed to their own apartment.

"What are we suppose to do first?" James yells from the restroom.

"Let's just relax for a little bit, then we'll get started." Lucy tells them. Nelson is waiting for those pizza rolls, but he also has his mind on the ghosts. He cannot believe that they're staying in a haunted apartment. Their lives have changed so much in one week. When Cat and Molly died, no one expected that they would end up dealing with ghosts. Before this week. all Nelson had to worry about was school, video games, girls, and music. Now they've got ghosts to think about.

He reluctantly walks toward one of the bedrooms, getting a sudden feeling of dread. He has a bad feeling about this. The manager, Mr. Bitters, didn't even wanna rent out 2J at first, but Lucy started stapling his tie to the desk. She said he could either let them use the apartment or he could stay stapled to his desk. He chose to give them the apartment. He did warn them to be careful, though. Apparently, some pretty disturbing stuff has happened in 2J.

The master bedroom has its own private bathroom. When Nelson walks in there, he feels even more creeped out. This place is a mess! It doesn't look like anyone has bothered cleaning the place up. Bitters needs to get a janitor in here because this apartment looks terrible. Nelson can see why it creeps people out.

He starts to leave the restroom, but he notices something in the mirror. He reluctantly steps backwards until he's in front of the mirror. He shrieks when he sees the familiar face of Molly. She's just standing there, a blank look on her face. Oh, she's gonna go for the kill. The crazy woman is gonna kill him.

Or not. Out of nowhere, a vase is thrown against the mirror, breaking the glass. He whips around, but no one is there. That's when he lets out a rather high pitched scream and runs out of the restroom.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone watches as Nelson runs into the living room, screaming like a little girl.

"What happened?" Zander asks frantically.

"Molly! I saw Molly!" Nelson rambles. "I saw her in the mirror and I thought she was gonna kill me, then a vase was thrown at the mirror. I think Cat did it, but I don't know! But Molly looked so...creepy. She was mean enough when she was alive, but she seriously looked like she wanted to throttle me!"

This is exactly why Logan didn't wanna do this. Molly is dangerous and ghosts are obviously drawn to this place, which makes it way too risky for a bunch of teens. But it's too late! The apartments have already been rented, so they have to finish what they started. Well, Logan is staying with someone at all times because he doesn't wanna be alone when Molly decides to unleash her vengeance.

"Come on, nerd boy." Camille says, grabbing his arm. "You and I are gonna check this out."

"Why me?" He groans.

"Because you're hot."

Logan looks at Tori, who frowns and shrugs. Ugh, why? Why can't he just go home and work on his science project?It's due in three weeks and he wants to get started. He really doesn't wanna mess with these ghosts anymore. Of course, the ghosts are already messing with them, so they might as well fight back. The whole thing just makes him feel a little anxious. It's certainly not safe to mess with all this supernatural chiz.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asks as they walk into the bathroom.

"Whoa, Cat sure broke this mirror." Camille murmurs, touching the broken glass. Logan is tempted to go back to the living room, but he can't bring himself to do it. He shivers at the cold temperature in the restroom, knowing what that means. There's still a ghost in here, but he hopes that it's not Molly. You know, Molly scares him. She scares everyone now that she's a ghost. When she was alive, Logan just found her irritating, but now he's actually afraid of her.

"There's something in here." Camille says, looking around. "I can feel it."

"What should we do?" Logan asks her.

"Let's see if it's Cat." Camille tells him. "Just talk to her and see if she'll show up."

"Okay." Logan says calmly. "Um...Cat? If you're here, we would all appreciate if you would let us see you. We've got a problem and we need your help. I know that you're probably scared and angry, but we need you. You have nothing to be afraid of. We won't hurt you, okay? Just show yourself."

A cool breeze is felt and they both feel a hand on their shoulders. They turn around and Logan shrieks, surprised to see Cat standing there. Of course, she looks more like a ghost (After all, she is one) than a human, but she's right in front of them. She doesn't speak. She just stands there, staring at them.

"Don't hurt us." He squeaks.

"Can you talk to us?" Camille asks gently.

"She wants to kill Tori." Cat says suddenly.

"Molly?" Logan asks her. Cat nods and starts to fade away. "Wait!"

But she's already gone. Kill Tori? No way! There is no way that Logan will allow anyone to hurt Tori! They already lost Cat, but he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else losing their life. Really, they cannot let anyone else get hurt.

* * *

Grace hums as she walks toward 2J, getting a nervous feeling as she approaches the door. She cannot believe that they're actually doing this. A haunted apartment! They're actually staying in a haunted apartment for two days! Strangely enough, she doesn't feel as scared of Molly as everyone else does. Although her experience a few days ago was disturbing, she doesn't feel afraid of Molly. After all, this girl was her best friend.

She quietly pushes the door open, frowning as she walks over to James. They haven't officially became a couple, but they might as well be. They act like a couple and, quite frankly, they look like one. Anyway, everyone looks like they've seen something bad. Did they see the ghosts? She wants to know!

"Cat said that Molly wants to kill Tori." Logan says carefully, wrapping his arms around Tori.

"What are we gonna do?" Stevie asks. "How are we gonna keep Molly from hurting Tori?"

"Someone will have to be with her at all times." Lucy tells them. "She shouldn't be alone until we get this whole thing under control."

Grace doesn't like this. She knows that Molly has never been a super nice person, but she wasn't terrible. Even as a ghost, it's surprising to think that she would be this mean. Grace and Tori aren't really close, but Grace doesn't want anyone else to die. She wouldn't even wish death on Gravity 5, even if they and the Perfs are rival bands.

"We're screwed." Carlos groans.

"Don't say that!" Kendall says sternly. "We are gonna do this! No one is gonna die and we are gonna do whatever we can to help Molly and Cat move on."

"You're awfully confident about this." Jo tells him.

"Well, you know-" Kendall says, blushing. Jo giggles and everyone else rolls their eyes. They've got a serious problem on their hands and those two are flirting. Right now, the priority is dealing with these ghosts. Hopefully, it won't be too hard to fix this.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	9. Understanding

Kacey quietly walks into the cemetery, surprised that she found the courage to come here alone. There's always the chance that Molly's ghost might come after her, but she's not too worried. Molly seems more interested in getting after Tori. So Kacey has no problem walking over to Molly's grave, which doesn't have a tombstone yet. It should arrive in another week. It's so weird seeing the marker with Molly's name, her date of birth, and the day she died on it.

She kneels in front of the grave, frowning. Why did Molly do what she did? Why did she go as far as killing an innocent person, then taking her own life? No one ever realized that she could do something so mean. Kacey thought she knew Molly so well. Molly never seemed like a murderer. When Kacey learned that both Molly and Cat were dead, she didn't know what to think. Molly got her nerves, but they were best friends once!

She no longer cares that she was kicked out of the Perfs. All she cares about now is that Molly is gone, never to be seen again. Kacey isn't sure whether to be angry or hurt. It sucks when you think you know someone, then they do something completely unexpected. That's how it was with Molly. She portrayed this perfect, talented girl, yet she was actually a danger to herself and those around her.

"I wish I could know why you did it." She says sadly. "I knew you could be a jerk, but I never thought that you would go this far. You hurt Cat's family, her friends, and your own. Do you realize that you and Cat will never get to do anything now? You'll never be a pop star, she'll never be an actress. All those dreams you both had will never happen now. By committing this selfish act, you've put an end to those dreams. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Who ever said I'm happy with myself?"

She screams as she turns around, panicking when she sees Molly's ghostly figure.

"Back off!" She yells.

"Calm down!" Molly snaps. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Kacey slowly begins calming down, apprehensively staring at Molly. Her former best friend looks so much different now. She still looks like Molly Garfunkel, yet there's something so different about her. There's something very eery about her. Kacey has never been creeped out by Molly until now. Wow, this is weird. This more insane than anything Kacey has ever seen before.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I never wanted to hurt my family and my friends." Molly tells her. "But I was the most important thing to my parents until they adopted Tori's baby. I was angry about becoming second best, so I decided to get revenge on Tori. So I killed her best friend, but I knew that I would probably get life in prison and maybe even the death penalty, so I killed myself. But now that I'm dead, I will get Tori."

"You can't keep doing this, Molly!" Kacey says sternly. "You have to move on."

"Yeah? Watch me." Molly growls before disappearing. Kacey takes a deep breath, worried about what Molly's gonna do. She hopes that Tori has someone to protect her. They've gotta find a way to convince Molly to leave them alone and move on. They can't allow her to hurt more people. She's done enough already.

* * *

"Why don't we just sacrifice Tori?" Jade suggests. "Then she'll be satisfied and leave us alone."

"We are not gonna sacrifice Tori!" Logan retorts.

"Why not? Because you have a crush on her?" Jade questions.

"I do not...Oh, forget it!"

Zander agrees with Logan. They can't sacrifice anyone. They need to find a way to satisfy Molly without forcing anyone to give up their life. That's possible, right? You know, they could figure out a way to negotiate with her. That way, she'll be happy, Tori will be alive, and both Molly and Cat can move on. Zander gets the feeling that Cat is here to defend them again Molly, but she can move on as soon as Molly is satisfied.

"We're not sacrificing anyone." Kendall says sternly.

Zander hopes that they can come up with a better idea. They cannot allow crazy Molly to kill someone. They have to find a different way to help her. You know, something that doesn't hurt anyone. But it might be pretty difficult to satisfy this woman, since she appears to be completely out of her mind. Is it a ghost thing? Or is she really that crazy? She was crazy enough to murder Cat, so...

"Maybe we're in way over our heads." Andre says.

"You're saying that we're screwed?" Beck asks him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying?"

Zander is tempted to agree with them, but he also knows that they can't give up. If they give up, Molly wins. She'll get to Tori and she'll have won. They can't do that. They have to keep fighting back, even if it is risky. Unlike Logan, Zander doesn't have a crush on Tori, but he definitely doesn't want her to get killed. They have to fix Molly's problem and get her to go away.

"Hey, what if we got Cat's brother to help?" James suggests.

"NO!" Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Trina yell.

"Why not?" Carlos frowns.

"He's...weird." Tori says awkwardly.

"Hey, is his name Brian Valentine?" Stevie asks slowly. Beck nods and Stevie suddenly starts choking. Come to think of it, that name sounds very familiar. Brian...Oh my gosh! Zander remembers that guy. Gravity 5 went to the mall to hang out and Brian was working at Forever 21 (a lot of girls shop there). He started hitting on both Stevie and Kacey. He offered to let them pet his tarantula (which wasn't in a cage, by the way). Kacey ran out of the store screaming. The idiot proceeded to ask Zander if he knew any hot girls.

"He's Tarantula Dude?" Nelson whispers, shivering.

"I like tarantulas." Stephanie says boredly. "I also like scary movies."

"Well, congratulations, because I think we're living in one." James says flatly.

"You know, maybe we should get Cat's brother to help us." Lucy says thoughtfully. "I mean, Cat might be more likely to show herself more often if a family member contacts her."

Okay, that's not a bad idea. But he better not even think about shoving a tarantula in Zander's face. The minute he takes out that eight legged monster, he's off the mission. Zander has been terrified of spiders ever since he was a little kid. They just creep him out. Snakes, on the other hand, can be pretty cool.

"What should we do now?" Grace asks.

"I guess we should just wait a little longer." Jo tells them. "Maybe the ghosts will show up again."

* * *

"Come with me." Grace whispers to James.

"What's going on?" James frowns as they step into the hallway.

"I haven't been on Molly's Scuttlebutter in a while, but I finally looked today and I found something important." Grace responds as she hands him her phone. James frowns as he looks at the screen, surprised by what he sees. It's a picture of a gun with a rather disturbing caption. The caption says "Goodbye, world."

"This was posted just before she left for the park." Grace says sadly. "And look, no one even commented. There's twenty six likes, but no comments telling her not to do it. She was threatening suicide and no one even cared."

James wishes that someone had been kind enough to reach out to Molly. Maybe if someone had commented and shown a little concern, she would have reconsidered her decision. James feels bad for Molly now, but it's too late for sympathy. She's already gone, so there's nothing they can do to save her life. All they can do is help her so she can move on to the light.

"That's why I always took her side in every disagreement." Grace says softly. "I knew how everyone really felt about her and I had a feeling that she knew just as well as I did. I wanted to let her to know that she still had someone on her side. I guess that wasn't enough, though."

James will admit that he can be very self absorbed, but he's perfectly capable of caring about people. Knowing that Molly gave warning about her death and no one seemed to care...It makes him feel really sad. Even though she could be mean, that doesn't mean that she deserved to die. Of course, she took her own life, but someone could have tried to help her.

"Did she act any differently before her death?" He asks.

"Not really." Grace shrugs, sighing softly before resting her head on his shoulder. "She got annoyed whenever I mentioned going to park with her, but I didn't think anything about it."

James rests his head against hers, saddened by the image on Molly's profile. He knew that she had problems, but she must have been more troubled than anyone thought.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	10. Underneath

"Molly wasn't who everyone thought she was." Grace says as the group sits in a circle. They've been at the Palm Woods since yesterday afternoon and they haven't seen the ghosts anymore. Now they're just trying to understand Molly. No one knows her better than Grace. She's telling them all about her now dead best friend and they're starting to get why she was crazy enough to commit murder and suicide. They're still a bit confused, but they're sure that they'll eventually start to understand her.

"She was a party girl." Grace explains. "She went wild over spring break. We went down to Laguna Beach with some friends and I started to see who she really was. She did things that she knew could get her into trouble. Watching her over that one week...it was like something out of a teen movie, only not as funny. She was dressed in a bikini, drinking from a red plastic cup, saying some of the stupidest things...I didn't even recognize her."

"What did you do?" Jo asks her.

"I just watched her." Grace replies. "I didn't get into the hard partying myself, but I stayed just to make sure that Molly didn't get into too much trouble. I couldn't believe that she was behaving like that when she was barely sixteen years old."

"Sounds like there was a whole different side to her." Tori says quietly. Grace nods in agreement. Tori is terrified of what Molly might do to her. She doesn't wanna be another victim. She doesn't wanna be like Cat. She wants to live so she can enjoy life with her family and friends. That's why she's desperate to figure out how to handle their situation. How can they make Molly happy without allowing someone to die?

"Grace, are you sure she never showed any signs of depression?" Camille asks her.

"Well, there were a few times." Grace admits. "One time, I was over at her house. It was shortly after her parents had adopted Kaylana. She kept asking them for something, I can't remember what it was, but they were too busy with the baby to pay attention. For the first time, she looked genuinely hurt. Then she went up to her room and returned a few minute later, but she wouldn't tell me what she was doing."

Tori looks at the floor. Is this really her fault? If she had kept Kaylana, would Molly and Cat still be alive? It would have been better if she had never gotten pregnant, but there's nothing she can do. She doesn't regret having Kaylana and giving that little girl a loving family, but she's starting to wish that she had just kept the baby. That way, her best friend and Molly would still be alive.

"I can't believe she hated an innocent baby that much." Stevie says quietly.

"Yeah." Nelson agrees. "Why blame a little child for something that it can't control?"

"It wasn't Kaylana's fault that she got more attention than Molly." Zander says, shaking his head.

"You know, I don't think she hated Kaylana." Grace says. "She held that baby in the hospital and I even saw her playing with Kaylana a few times. I think she just wished that they could have gotten an equal amount of attention."

"I should have kept her." Tori murmurs. "I'm her mother, I'm the one that should have taken responsibility and raised her."

"Tori, it's not your fault." Logan says, wrapping his arm around her waist. Tori doesn't know if she agrees with him. If she had kept her daughter, Molly and Cat would be alive. Molly wouldn't have went on a downward spiral. Tori is the reason that they're being haunted by Molly and Cat's ghosts. Logan can't say that it's not her fault.

"It is." She disagrees, standing up. She sighs heavily as she walks toward the door, pulling it open and stepping into the hallway.

* * *

"I'll talk to her." Logan says as he walks toward the door.

"Get me some Fruit Smackers!" Carlos says eagerly, while James nods excitedly.

"You got feet." Logan retorts. "Go down to the snack machine and get some."

Then he turns around and leaves the apartment, searching for Tori. She shouldn't blame herself for Molly's stupidity. She did the right thing for her daughter. That little girl deserves someone old enough and mature enough to care for her. If Tori had kept her baby, she would have been a good mom, but she wasn't ready for a baby. They need to stop making it seem like it's Tori's fault that Molly's dead. No one caused Molly to do what she did. She could have made a better decision, but she didn't.

"Alright, where are you?" He murmurs as he walks toward the elevator. When he finally gets down to the first floor, he leaves the elevator and starts walking toward the pool. Well, he can see the Jennifers hanging out, but they won't be useful at all. He'll just have to search on his own. Seriously, where is Tori? She couldn't have gotten that far.

He's about to walk out to the parking lot when he hears a distant scream. He whips around and runs in the opposite direction. The scream is coming from the girls restroom. He wiggles the doorknob, desperately trying to get it to open. It doesn't even feel like it's locked. It feels like someone is holding the door in place.

"Alright, Molly," He murmurs. "No one messes with my friends."

He kicks the door open and he's absolutely horrified when he sees Molly holding against the wall, hand on her neck. The message on the wall is even more disturbing. "PREPARE TO DIE" is written on the wall in what appears to be blood. Molly looks really mad. In fact, she looks terrifying. She could strike terror into anyone that looks at her.

"Molly, let her go." He says sternly.

"Why should I?" Molly says darkly, tightening her grip around Tori's throat.

"Let her go!" Logan yells again.

"Fine." Molly says, letting Tori go. "But I will be back and I will get you, Tori Vega."

With that, she disappears. Logan rushes over to Tori, who is struggling to catch her breath. He pulls her close to him and kisses the top of her head, whispering to her. She wraps her arms around his waist, shivering with fear. After comforting her for a few minutes, he gets open and begins wiping away the message on the wall. Molly must have gotten the blood from a cut on Tori's arm. He'll have to patch that up when they get back to the apartment.

"You sure you're okay?" He asks her.

"Y-yeah." Tori says weakly, standing up. "I"m f-fine."

* * *

_"Mom, where is my brush?" Molly calls out. The sound of a baby's cry is heard throughout the Garfunkel household._

_"I don't know!" Mrs. Garfunkel says absentmindedly. Grace watches Molly, frowning. _

_"Mom!"_

_"I can't talk right now!" Mrs. Garfunkel replies as she leaves the living room, patting newborn Kaylana's back. Molly's eyes fill with resentment. It bothers Grace. She has never seen that much hatred in Molly's eyes before. Of course, it's no surprise that she's hurt. There's a new baby in the house and Molly's parents are ignoring her._

_"I'll be right back." Molly grumbles before walking upstairs to her room. Grace decides that she should follow her friend. She gets off the couch and begins walking up the stairs as well, arriving at Molly's room just as the door slams in her face. She isn't sure if she should just walk away, but she finally decides that she can't. So she knocks on the door._

_"Molly!" She calls out. When her friend doesn't answer, she just opens the door and walks into the room, just as Molly frantically closes her desk drawer._

_"Let's go out." Molly suggests, dragging Grace out of the room. Alright, she's acting really weird._

* * *

"Once they brought Kaylana home, they didn't really listen to Molly. She would ask them something or even try to have a conversation with them, but they were too busy with the baby to listen. Molly changed once that all started. She spent less time at home and more time at my house. Then we would go to parties and she would just let loose. Sometimes she ended up making a complete idiot out of herself, but she didn't even care." Grace explains.

"Well, that's depressing." Trina mutters.

"I almost feel bad for her now." Stevie says. "Almost."

"Molly attacked Tori!" Logan says as he and Tori return to the apartment. Everyone immediately notices the cut on Tori's arm and the troubled look on her face. Even Jade is worry. Tori isn't her favorite person in the world, but she doesn't totally hate the girl. Their relationship has improved. She certainly doesn't appreciate Molly attacking her...friend.

"How?" Robbie asks.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Rex adds.

"I was in the restroom and when I tried to leave, the door wouldn't open. I never locked it, so I knew that Molly was there. Then I felt myself being pushed against the wall and I felt pain in my arm, as if someone was scratching me with their nails. Then Molly wrote "Prepare to die" on the wall with my blood. She attempted to choke me, but that's when Logan showed up."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Jo asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tori says, staring at her arm. As much as Jade loves creepy stuff, this is too much. By the way, when is she gonna get to breathe in the fumes of Molly's lingering soul? It's usually less than 24 hours when a person's soul is still lingering, but Molly's ghost is still around. Does that mean that Jade can still inhale those fumes.

"Why don't we just kill her?" Carlos says slowly.

"We can't kill her because she's already dead, genius!" Logan groans before leading Tori toward the restroom. Jade gives Carlos a weird look, rolling her eyes when he shrugs. They can't kill something that's already dead. The only way to get rid of a ghost is to help them move on. Hopefully, they'll be able to do that successfully.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	11. We Need You

"Oh, not again." James groans as Mama Knight pulls up in front of the school.

"What the hell?!" Katie yells when she sees the police cars.

"Kathryn Knight!" Mama Knight scolds before looking at the school in concern.

"Mom, we'll see you after school." Kendall tells her.

"Alright." Mama Knight frowns. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie walk toward the school, reluctantly entering the building. Okay, did another person get killed? Did something happen to Tori? No, that can't be possible. Someone is suppose to be with Tori at all times, so she couldn't possibly be dead. Kendall is pretty sure that whatever is going on...it can't possibly be good.

"Jade, what happened?" Logan asks worriedly.

"Sikowitz found a huge pool of blood in his classroom." Jade responds. Kendall doesn't like the sound of that. He found a pool of blood, but no body? Did Molly make a pool of blood appear out of nowhere? They've gotta check this out! Kendall is dying to know exactly what happened. Then he wants to do something about that crazy psychopath. Of course, they need contact Cat's brother and see if he can get her to show herself.

"Let's go." He tells his friends, hurriedly walking down the hallway. But the classroom door has crime scene tape in front of it. Therefore, no one is allowed to go inside. But they are able to peek through the window. Sure enough, there's a pool of blood in the middle of the room. It's a pretty large puddle too. Molly is taking this way too far. There's even a few desk knocked over, as if she actually attempted to completely trash the place.

"Sikowitz, what happened?" Carlos asks as their teacher walks by.

"I don't even know!" Sikowitz says. "I walked into the classroom and saw...that!"

"But there was no body." James says, looking through the window.

"Well, the cops are checking it out." Sikowitz sighs. Kendall looks through the window again, a feeling of dread feeling him. When is this all gonna stop?

* * *

"If she comes after Tori, what if I'm next?" Kacey asks anxiously. "She hated me too!"

"Yeah, but you didn't do anything that changed her whole life." James says.

Kacey is really worried about this whole thing. It seems like it just keeps getting worse and worse. Molly is doing everything she can to make their lives a living hell. They've gotta do something before she takes things too far. She's already pushing it! If they want to live, they better figure out a way to put an end to her psychotic rampage.

"Can we not talk about her coming after anyone?" Tori asks.

"Fine." Kendall says. "Anyway, this is getting way out of control."

Obviously! Kacey looks through the window of the classroom door, frowning deeply. Then her eyes widen with fear. Oh my...although no one is actually seen by the mysterious pool of blood, someone appears to be drawing a message with their finger.

_If Vega won't surrender, I'll go after her baby daddy_

"Hey, you guys should see this." She says, stepping aside. Everyone struggles to get a look and when they all have seen it, they pull away with similar expressions on their faces. Fear is in their eyes. You know what Kacey thinks? They should stop being afraid of her. She's terrorizing them because she knows that they're scared of her. If they don't let her know that they're afraid, they have the upper hand.

"I say we ditch this place and go find Cat's brother." Lucy mutters.

"Yeah." Jo agrees. "After all this, they've cancelled class anyway, so we don't have to be here."

"We cannot let her hurt Danny." Tori says. Kacey agrees. She doesn't know the guy, but they can't allow Crazy Molly to harm him. They can't allow her to harm anyone. She already took Cat's life and her own. They need to prevent her from causing anymore damage. They can do that, right?

"Talking about me?"

They all whip around, but they cannot see Molly anywhere.

"Scared yet? You should be."

"No!" Kendall says suddenly. "No, we're not scared of you."

Now that's the kind of chiz that Kacey is talking about. If they allow Molly to know that they're afraid, she's winning. They have to take control of the situation by letting her know that she doesn't scared them. Deep down, they're probably all still freaked out, but Molly doesn't need to know that.

"Let's get out of here." Logan squeaks. That's exactly what they do. They turn around and run toward the exit.

* * *

"This is Cat's house?" Kevin questions.

"Yep." Tori says as they walk toward the front door. She knocks on the door and they patiently wait for someone to answer. She remembers visiting the Valentine house a lot. One time, she was here and Brian told her that she was hot. She was a little creeped out because of the way he looked while saying it, but she tried to ignore him. She can't believe that Cat's actually gone. She hates Molly for taking her best friend away.

"Oh," Mrs. Valentine says, surprised when she opens the door. "What are all you kids doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Classes are cancelled." Andre says as Mrs. Valentine invites them inside. "We're actually here to see Brian."

"Oh..." Mrs. Valentine says slowly. "Okay, but I must warn you that he can be a little..."

"Trust us." Tori interrupts. "We know."

Mrs. Valentine turns around and walks down the hallway, while they all wait patiently in the living room. Tori is a little concerned about getting Brian involved. He's got problems and he might ruin their whole mission. Then again, he might be useful in getting Cat to help them. Because it doesn't seem she's currently interested in getting too involved. Maybe Brian can convince her to help them.

"Brian, don't eat that!" Mrs. Valentine shrieks.

"Why?!"

"Because I said so!"

Finally, Mrs. Valentine returns with twenty two year old Brian, who is dressed in...Spongebob pajamas? Okay...

"Don't let him break anything." She whispers before leaving the room.

"So...Brian..." Stevie says awkwardly. "How would you like to help us with a little problem?"

"Is it fun?" Brian asks hopefully.

"Sure..." Stevie says weirdly.

"We're being haunted by Cat and Molly's ghosts." Carlos tells him. "Molly has been terrorizing us ever since she died and we've seen Cat too, but she doesn't show herself very often. We were thinking that you might be able to get her to come out."

"Ghosts? Cool!"

"Brian, this is serious." Jade says coldly. "Just see if you can contact Cat."

"Should I get my..."

"No talking boards! We don't like those." Jo tells him. "Just talk to her as if she were actually alive."

"Fine." Brian mutters. "Cat,if you can hear me, we need you. Apparently, Molly has gone crazy and now she's haunting your friends. You need to help them, okay? I know the whole being dead thing is probably scary for you, but you need to help your friends. Anyway, being a ghost sounds fun! You can totally haunt your enemies and destroy everything in your path! Just look at the positives!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Tori interrupts when she hears footsteps. But they don't sound like human footsteps. She doesn't feel nervous when she hears human footsteps. These are different. It must be Cat, right? "Cat? Cat, are you here? Is that you?"

They scream when a glass is pushed off the coffee table. Then they see Cat standing in the living room entrance, no expression on her pretty face. Tori can't believe that she's actually looking at her best friend. Cat's suppose to be dead, yet she's right in front of them. It's truly unbelievable, yet so real.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Nelson squeaks.

"She's not gonna kill us." Zander says.

"You've gotta help us, Cat." Beck tells the girl. "Molly is threatening Tori and now she wants to go after Danny. You know, your ex boyfriend?"

Cat's eyes soften at the mention of Danny. It was so awkward for Tori when Cat and Danny were dating, but she tried to deal with it. Of course, she ended up kissing him after spraying him and Cat with hot cheese (long story) and they broke up, but Tori has a feeling that Cat still cares about him.

"What do you say?" Andre asks her. "Wanna help?"

Cat nods, giving everyone some relief. This is good. They need her help and now that she has agreed, they can relax. Well, for a while. They'll have to keep their eyes open, though. They haven't stopped Molly yet.

* * *

**Something big is gonna happen in the next chapter;)**

**Review! :D**


	12. Another Day, Another Victim

"Do you think that we'll ever get past this?" Tori asks. "Even after it's over, what if it haunts us for the rest of our lives?"

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Logan murmurs, draping his arm over her. They've been cuddling on her bed all afternoon, desperately needing a break from all the ghost drama. Her parents have been wondering why everyone seems so protective of her lately, but they haven't pushed too hard. None of them adults know what has been going on and Logan, along with his friends, would really prefer to keep it that way.

"Promise?" Tori whispers, touching his hand.

"I promise." Logan says, intertwining their fingers. They're not officially a couple, but they act like one. They hug, cuddle, share subtle smiles in class...the only thing they haven't done is kiss. Logan would like to change that, though. He doesn't care that she's a sixteen year old mom. He's falling for her.

"Is that your daughter?" He asks softly, pointing to a picture on the bedside table. In the photo, Tori is holding an adorable baby girl, affectionately kissing the child's cheek. She seems like she would have been a great mommy, despite her age. Many teens just aren't ready for the responsibilities that come with being a parent, but Tori seems like she would have done just fine. She has the personality for it.

"Yep, that's my little girl." Tori says, looking at the picture.

"She's beautiful." Logan smiles. Kaylana looks just like Tori. Logan doesn't understand why Molly had so much resentment against Tori for giving that little girl to her family. Tori just wanted her daughter to have a good, stable family. Why couldn't Molly understand that? Why did she have to go as far as she did? She basically went on a Britney/Lindsay style meltdown, a fact that most were unaware of. She was spiraling out of control and no one even knew.

"I wanted to keep her, but I knew that I couldn't care for a child." Tori tells him. "Not now."

"I know." Logan responds softly. He gently touches her hand, jumping when Tori's phone starts ringing. She grabs it, frowning as she looks at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She says when she answers. "Jade? What happened? Oh my...We'll be right there."

"What happened?" Logan asks worriedly.

"It's Brian." Tori says, sitting up. "Something happened to him. He's in the hospital."

"Ugh, did he go to the Gorilla Club again?" Logan complains.

"No, Jade things it had something to do with Molly." Tori says as they rush out of the room. "His parents found him in his room and he had cuts all over his body. "

Okay, that's very disturbing. Molly struck again. What's that crazed monster gonna do next? She has done so much already.

* * *

"I don't understand who would do this." Mrs. Valentine says, looking at her son through the window.

"If anything, he probably did it to himself." Mr. Valentine mutters.

Carlos doesn't like this. Yes, Brian is very odd, but he didn't deserve to be attacked. They didn't even care if he got too involved in their situation. They just wanted him to contact Cat and convince her to help them. But Molly must have thought he and Cat would get in the way of her mission to destroy Tori, so she tried to kill him. The doctors say that he's still not out of the woods. Aside from the cuts, he has some serious internal injuries. It doesn't look too good.

"How can you and your friends enjoy this stuff?" He asks Stephanie, referring to their love for all things ghost related. Ghosts aren't fun or cool. Some of them, like Molly, can be really mean. They can hurt people. Lucy, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie love ghosts, but Carlos doesn't understand why. This should show them that ghosts aren't something that should be enjoyed. No, ghosts are something to be afraid of.

"We don't always enjoy it." Stephanie says weirdly.

"Then why do you guys seem to get a kick out of visiting haunted apartments and waiting for a ghost's next attack?" Carlos asks her.

"What are you trying to say?"

Carlos rolls his eyes. She knows exactly what he's saying? He's saying that this has gone too far. They should have contacted a paranormal investigator and left the situation alone. He regrets getting involved in this whole thing. If they had left it to a professional, chances are that no one would be in all this trouble.

"I'm saying that this is stupid!" He tells her. "We're playing with fire."

"Oh my gosh..." Stephanie murmurs. "We have to do this! If we don't, more people might die!"

"This wouldn't be happening if we had left it alone! We should have contacted a paranormal investigator and let them do their job!"

"Okay, we're here!" Tori says as she and Logan walk over to them, hand in hand.

"What happened?" Logan asks them.

"We walked into Brian's room and he was unconscious with cuts and bruises all over him." Mrs. Valentine explains. "We don't know what happened. He still hasn't woken up, so we can't ask him."

Carlos glares at Stephanie, who does the same in response. She should know that they're messing with danger. They need to leave this chiz to a professional. This isn't something that a bunch of inexperienced teenagers should be handling. Carlos isn't the smartest person in the world, but even he knows that this whole thing is a bad idea.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Tori asks.

"We don't know." Mr. Valentine says, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"I went up there to give him his special medicine and found this!" Mrs. Valentine says, motioning to the unconscious man in the hospital bed. Carlos sighs as he looks at Brian. The guy kinda gives Carlos the creeps, but it's hard not to feel bad for him. Before they left his house yesterday, the funniest (and strangest) thing happened. He started rambling about this girl he met at the mental hospital and how she saw some videos of Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan singing on Youtube, so he wants to kidnap Logan and bring him to her. Logan's face was hilarious.

"He'll be okay." Logan murmurs. "He has to be."

* * *

"You know, Brian was looking at me weird when we were at his house yesterday." Grace says thoughtfully.

"Well, he was apparently a Perf fan." James says, his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Do you think Molly attacked him?" She asks softly.

"I wouldn't be surprised." James tells her, burying his face in her hair. Grace turns her head so she can see his face. He's gotta be the most perfect guy that she has ever seen. Now he's her boyfriend and she couldn't be happier. It really sucks that they're involved with this ghost drama. All Grace wants to do is focus on her and James. For all she knows, James could be The One, but she can't find out while they're trying to fix this ghost problem.

"Brian Valentine?" A doctor, somewhere in his fifties, questions. His expression seems sad and that lets them all know that he doesn't have good news. No...no more death. They already lost Cat and Molly. Grace didn't know Brian very well, but she couldn't stand the thought of someone else losing their life.

"How is he?" Mrs. Valentine asks, standing up.

Grace looks at Gravity 5 and all five band members look just as worried as her. Why does this keep happening?

"I'm sorry." The doctor says. "But he didn't make it."

Mr. Valentine rushes to his wife as she starts sobbing, holding her while he starts crying as well. They've lost both of their children in less than a month. It just keeps getting worse, doesn't it? When are they gonna get a break?

Suddenly, from the corners of her eyes, she sees a familiar figure standing. Cat...it's Cat. She may be a ghost, but Grace has a feeling that Cat is aware that her brother is dead...and that Molly probably killed him. What if she becomes just as violent as Molly? One angry ghost is bad enough, but two?

"Watch out!" Kendall suddenly yells. Everyone ducks down just as a vase is thrown against the wall. Soon, the entire waiting room is being trashed...by Cat. Grace holds onto James as they duck down, shaking slightly. She looks over at Cat, who looks angrier than anyone has ever seen before. She raises her hand and raises a chair, angrily throwing it against the wall. Luckily, it doesn't hit anyone.

"SHE KILLED MY BROTHER!" Cat suddenly yells as another chair flips over. They've never been afraid of Cat before, but they are now.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on Cat's brother being a major character, so I decided to make him Molly's next victim! I feel bad for him, but I wanna keep things interesting!**

**Review! :D**


	13. Desperate

A mother's cries are heard as Brian Valentine is lowered into the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine lost two children in less than a month. How awful is that? And both Cat and Brian were murdered by Molly Garfunkel. No one knows that, though. The doctors are convinced that Brian's death was caused by suicide, but Cat's friends all know the truth. No, Brian didn't take his own life. He was killed by the ghost of the girl that killed his sister.

None of them knew Brian very just know that even he didn't deserve to die. He was crazy, but he didn't deserve death. He never hurt anyone. He just annoyed them...a lot. He was a good person, though. He loved Cat and his parents. He actually cried at Cat's funeral and he was talking about much he hated Molly for taking his baby sister away. Now he's dead too. No one understands why this keeps happening.

Andre is tired of this. He knows that Carlos and Stephanie got into a fight about it. He agrees with Carlos. They should contact a paranormal investigator and leave this alone. Look at how much trouble they've been through! Three people are dead now. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine have no children left. They only have each other now.

He sees Cat standing a few feet away, looking as adorable as she did when she was alive. He gets a little nervous when she starts walking toward them, but she looks harmless. It's a far cry from her behavior at the hospital. The hospital staff is still trying to understand why happened. Anyway, Cat walks through the crowd unnoticed, approaching the hole than contains the casket.

What is she gonna do? That's what Andre wonders as Cat stares down at the casket. Then he notices a single peach colored rose lying on the ground. To Andre's surprise, Cat picks it up, dropping it into the grave. No one else notices, though. That's probably a good thing. Everyone would get seriously freaked out if they saw a floating rose. It would disturb the nature of the ceremony.

Everyone else begins walking toward their cars, but most of the teens stay where they are. They all notice Cat now. Her brother has been put it the ground, right next to her. Speaking of that, Cat slowly turns to look at her own grave, which finally includes a tombstone. Her full name, her death of birth (and death), and a short message. Beloved daughter, sister, and friend. She was definitely all those things.

They watch as she traces her name with her fingers. Then she looks at them and they wonder what they should say. You know, Andre wants to put all this ghost chiz to an end, but he's afraid to let Cat go. She's dead, yet they can still see her and talk to her. Once they fix this and she moves on, they won't be able to see her anymore.

"Cat, what do you want?" Kendall asks her. The girl points in another nearby grave, glaring at it. Ah, it's Molly's grave. After pointing at it, she looks at them with hatred in her eyes. They get it now. She wants to make Molly pay for all the trouble she caused. But all they can do is figure out how to satisfy Molly and help her move on. They can't bother with revenge when the girl is already dead.

"We're gonna fix this." Beck tells her. "But you've gotta help us, okay?"

Cat nods and they all do the same. They're glad that they finally have her on their side.

* * *

"I never thought I could actually hate my best friend." Grace says, her arms around James's waist. "But she's ruining everything."

"She's starting to get on my last nerve." Kacey says, eating a slice of chocolate cake.

James feels the same as Kacey does. Molly is really starting to irritate him. He hates how she's so determined to ruin lives. He didn't think that being ignored could cause someone to go this crazy. He thinks that she was selfish for being angry about such a thing. Kaylana is a baby and she's obviously gonna require more attention than a sixteen year old girl. James may be a little self absorbed, but he's not like Molly.

"I feel so bad for Cat and Brian's parents." He says, looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. All anyone can really think about is the fact that they lost two children in less than a month. That's the most disturbing thing about. James feels bad that they know who killed Brian, yet they haven't said anything. But Mr. and Mrs. Valentine would never believe that they're being haunted by the ghosts of Molly and Cat.

Tori has Kaylana with her. Molly's parents allowed her to take her daughter to the funeral. It's nice that she still gets to be involved in Kaylana's life, even though she's not the one raising the little girl. She gets to be the child's babysitter, which means that she gets to spend plenty of time with her daughter. How could Molly be jealous of a little girl? When a new baby arrives, it's obviously gonna get the most attention. That doesn't mean that Molly's parents didn't love her.

"We need to think of a plan." Zander says. "There's gotta be something that will satisfy Molly that doesn't involve killing someone."

"That's not gonna be easy." James replies. "All she seems to care about is destroying Tori."

"Look, we'll think of something." Kacey tells them. "We have to."

James sighs as he kisses Grace before turning around and exiting the restaurant. Maybe Cat has some ideas. He doesn't know how he can get her to show up, but he's willing to try. She has agreed to help them, so it should be a little easier to contact her now. All he has to do is talk aloud, right? You know, as if she were actually alive. He just hopes that no one thinks he's crazy.

He searches for a private place, finally deciding to go behind the building. No one is around, so he can call for Cat without seeming like a crazy person.

"Cat, I need to talk to you." He says. "We're getting desperate."

A cool breeze hits his skin and he sighs in relief. That's always the first sign that a ghost is showing up. He just hopes that it's the right ghost, not Molly. If it's Molly, James is gonna have to make a run for it.

But it's Cat. The short, innocent girl stands in front of him. He can see anger in her eyes. After all, her brother was murdered. It's no surprise that she's wazzed off. If anyone hurt someone James cares about, he would be upset too.

"You don't seem like a very talkative ghost, but I need you to talk to me." He tells her. "What can we do to get Molly to leave?"

"I visited her room the other night." Cat says. "I saw a diary on her bed. You might be able to find out a little more if you read it. Once that's done, you might get a better idea of how to fix this."

"But Tori is the only one that has access to the Garfunkel's house without breaking in." James responds.

"Exactly." Cat says before disappearing. Okay, let's see if James understands. Molly has a diary, Cat thinks that Tori should read the diary and find out more about Molly, then they can get a better idea of what to do? James personally doesn't see how a diary is gonna help. Molly probably wrote about a bunch of girly, stupid things that no one cares about. Then again, diaries are usually intended for writing down things that you don't wanna anyone to know.

Maybe the diary will help them.

* * *

Stevie is about to go mental. She and Zander were talking on the phone last night and she spent at least twenty minutes ranting about the stupid ghosts and stupid Molly and stupid hauntings and stupid everything! He finally had to say goodbye and hang up on her. She can't help her frustration, though! Three people are dead now, all because of Molly Psycho Garfunkel! She killed herself and she killed Cat and Brian! Who's gonna be her next victim?!

"How many of those cookies have you eaten?" Nelson asks slowly.

"Does it matter?" Stevie grumbles, grabbing another. She's gonna have to check into the funny farm after this. There is no way she'll be able to do anything without thinking about this chiz. She's gonna need serious psychological help once this is over. She gets paranoid every time she's alone because she's worried that Molly is gonna show up and try to kill her.

"Okay, but don't come crying to us when you weigh three hundred pounds." Kevin warns her. Stevie slaps the back of his head, glaring at him. She's in no mood for jokes. She's so close to having a Britney style meltdown. She watched a lot of articles about that and it wasn't pretty. Britney, however, got better. Stevie, on the other hand, may not. She's seriously starting to doubt her sanity.

"Find yourself a therapist." Tori suggests as she stands behind Logan, playing with his hair. He's holding Kaylana. Anyway, Stevie doesn't respond. She's too busy nervously stuffing her face with chocolate chip cookies. Gosh, when is life gonna become normal again? When are they gonna be able to forget that any of this ever happened?

"Guys, I talked to Cat!" James says, rushing over to them.

"What did she say?" Logan asks.

"Tori, can you get into Molly's diary?" James questions.

"Yeah, but why?" Tori frowns.

"There might be important information that can help us with Molly." James explains. Stevie is silently asking Tori to go and get that diary. If it'll help them get rid of their problem, then she's all for it. She's desperate to put this chiz to an end. She's sick of all this. She just wants to go back to focusing on school and Gravity 5.

"Am I suppose to steal it?" Tori whispers harshly.

"If you don't wanna steal it, just take a notebook and write down anything important that you find." Logan suggests. Tori looks thoughtful for a moment, then she nods.

"Okay." She says. "Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

**Let's hope that the diary will help them! There's also gonna be some exciting (and scary) stuff coming up:O**

**Review! :D**


	14. Attack

"Thank you so much for watching Kay for us." Mrs. Garfunkel says as she and Tori walk to the front door.

"It's no problem." Tori says, kissing the little girl's cheek. Mrs. Garfunkel also kisses Kaylana's cheek, then she walks out the door. Tori sighs heavily as the door closes. She's alone in the former home of the girl that wants to kill her. What if Molly comes after her? Now that Tori is alone, she would have the perfect opportunity. That's why Tori has Logan on speed dial. Whenever she gets nervous, she can call him.

"Let's see if we can find that diary." She whispers, walking up the stairs. She enters Molly's old room and sits Kaylana down, quietly closing the door. Okay, where would a teenage girl keep her diary? There are only four places Tori can think of. Bedside table, dresser, desk drawer, or closet. Which one of those choices is the right one? This diary could hold the answer to their problem, so Tori needs to find it.

She starts with the bedside tables. There isn't a diary, but there is some pretty disturbing stuff. It contains a bunch of ripped up pictures of Tori. Oh my gosh...Molly was obsessed with her. She went beyond disliking Tori. Her hatred became an obsession, apparently to the point that she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Okay, that's creepy." She murmurs, closing the drawer. "Alright, Kay, mommy's gotta find that diary."

She walks over to the dresser and begins looking through each drawer. In one drawer, she finds a framed photograph laid face down. She picks it up and turns it over, frowning. It's a picture of her and her parents, obviously before Kaylana came into the picture. They are both hugging their daughter and she looks so happy. But the glass is broken, so Tori is assuming that Molly either dropped it or lost her temper and threw it.

"Where is that diary?" She whispers, glancing at Molly's desk. "Hmm..."

She approaches the desk and opens one of the drawers. Nope, nothing there. Then she opens another and that's where she finds it. A pink snakeskin diary lays in the drawer. Tori reluctantly reaches for it and frowns when she sees the lock. Okay, she has the diary. Now she needs to find the key...wait a minute!

She reachers under some papers in the drawer, smirking when she finds the key. She unlocks the diary, sitting the key on the desk. Okay, here goes nothing. She slowly opens the diary, looking at the first entry. Hmm, nothing interesting. Then she flips a few pages ahead, and that's where it gets...interesting. According to the date, it was written just a few days before she and Cat died.

_Dear Diary, _

_Mom and Dad are totally ignoring me. They're so busy with Kaylana and it's like I don't exist anymore. I was their little girl, but I guess they've found a replacement. First, I lost Kacey and now I'm losing my family. It's only a matter of time before Grace gets sick of me too. Is life even worth it if I'm gonna lose everyone I care about? If I don't have my family, what do I have to live for?_

_Everyone thinks that I'm all good looks and popularity, but they're idiots for thinking that. They don't know that I go home everyday to be my parents last priority. They feed me, but that's about it. They don't have time to help with homework or even have a conversation with me for that matter._

_You know what? Tori ruined my life. She should have kept her baby. If she had, my parents would still care about me. You know what else? I'm gonna make her pay. I won't harm her directly, but I'm gonna go after someone that she really cares about. When I destroy Cat Valentine, Tori's gonna wish she had kept that child._

_One more thing, I'm done. I'm so done with everything. A few days from now, my parents won't have to worry about me anymore. I'm just...I'm just through._

_Love, Molly_

"You just can't stay out of my business, can you?" A voice growls as the diary is yanked from her hands. Kaylana starts crying as Molly yanks Tori off the ground, throwing her across the room. Tori cries out, trying to back away from her ghostly attacker. She's gonna die. She can feel it. Molly finally got her alone and now she's gonna die.

"You had no business reading that!" Molly screams, slapping Tori across the face. "Well, guess what? You won't be able to do anything when I'm done with you."

"Molly, don't-" Tori says, gasping as Molly grabs her throat. The ghost brings her face closer to Tori's, nothing but pure evil in those eyes. Tori's eyes fill with tears. She can't breathe. Molly's hand on her throat is preventing her from catching a breath. She doesn't know what to do. There's no way that she'll be able to get herself out of this situation.

She has Logan on speed dial, though. Maybe he can do something.

Her eyes still on Molly, she subtly reaches into her jeans pocket and presses number one, anxiously waiting for Logan to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Help me." She gasps before passing out.

* * *

"Tori!" Logan yells as he runs to the Garfunkel's front door. He frantically yanks the door open and runs into the house, rushing toward the stairs. He knew that something was wrong when Tori called him. He has to find her and make sure that she's not hurt. He stumbles up the stairs until he reaches Molly's room, frowning at how quiet it is. The only noise is the sound of a baby's cries. He pushes the door open, his eyes widening when he sees Tori laying unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my..." He drops to his knees, grabbing the unconscious girl. He whips out his cell phone and dials 911, anxiously waiting for someone to pick up. Tori's barely breathing, which means that she's barely hanging onto life. She needs to get to a hospital or she might...Logan can't even say it.

"Hello?"

"I need help!" Logan says. "My girlfriend was babysitting and when I went over to the house, she was unconscious! You've gotta hurry! She's barely breathing!"

"Alright, just tell us where you are and an ambulance will be there."

He tells them the address, then they hang up. Logan's eyes fill with tears as he holds Tori, gently whispering to her. Molly has officially crossed the line. Anytime she goes after his friends or family, she's crossing the line. Now he feels more determined than ever to make her wish she had left them alone. That evil witch is gonna be sorry.

"The ambulance is on it's way." He whispers, kissing the top of her head. "You'll be okay."

A few minutes later, paramedics burst into the room and Tori is removed from his arms. Tears begin streaming down his face as he walks over to Kaylana, picking her up. She sobs and he tries to calm her down, but it's not an easy thing to do. She's just as terrified as he is. Man, Logan hates Molly right now.

* * *

"I AM GONNA KILL HER!" Jade screams as they walk into the hospital. She's holding her favorite scissors, so everyone is being extra careful about what they say around her. If anyone makes her mad, she might attack them.

"Jade, she's already dead." James whispers awkwardly.

"SHUT UP, PRETTY BOY!"

Trina and her parents are absolutely terrified. What if Tori is dead? Trina feels like she should have went with her sister to the Garfunkel's house. They should have known that it's a probably a favorite haunting spot for Molly, so it wouldn't be safe for Tori to go alone. Now she's in the hospital and it's all because of their stupidity. It's a good thing that Tori has Logan on a speed dial, though.

"Is she okay?" Mama Knight asks as she sits next to Logan, touching his shoulder.

"The doctor hasn't said anything." Logan replies, his arms wrapped around Kaylana. Trina looks at Kacey, Stevie, and Zander, who all look like they wanna hit someone. You know, Zander kind of reminds Trina of James, but he's actually showing his "This skunkbag is gonna pay" face. But Trina is probably the most peeved out of the whole group. No one is gonna mess with her sister and get away with it. See? She's not just pretty. She's also a good person.

"What happened when you got to their house?" Kendall asks, sitting on the other side of Logan.

"She was on the ground, unconscious." Logan says quietly, while Mama Knight and Kendall rub his back.

"You know, I've got strong hands." Katie mentions. "If this person wants to choke Tori, I can easily choke them back.

"Katie!" Mama Knight says quickly.

"It's not worth it." Logan says, staring at Tori's daughter. Trina sits in another empty chair, frowning. She and her parents haven't said much since they got the news about Tori. There's not really much that they know to say. All they can do is sit here and pray that Tori survives.

* * *

**Did anyone think the scene with Molly and Tori was scary? :)**

**Review! :D**


	15. Close Call

"What could have happened?" Mrs. Vega asks, staring at her unconscious daughter.

"I think the kids know something, but they're not talking." Mr. Vega whispers. Tori keeps her eyes closed, but she can hear every word. Her parents definitely don't need to know that she was attacked by the ghost of Molly Garfunkel. They would probably just think she's delusional or something. She's in no mood to be accused of being delusional. All she knows is that she doesn't wanna be alone right now.

"Why wouldn't they tell us? Our daughter was attacked!"

Tori sighs softly. She understands why they're upset, but they don't need to know what's really going on. Once everything has been settled, then she might tell them. Right now, however, this whole situation needs to stay secret. It's way too serious and it's something that they need to handle on their own. Of course, after what happened, Tori's friends probably won't allow her to get involved anymore.

"I think she's waking up!" Mr. Vega whispers.

"Tori? Honey, can you hear us?" Mrs. Vega asks gently.

"Mmm..." Tori groans, struggling to open her eyes. When she opens her eyes fully, she doesn't see her parents. She sees the evil face of Molly staring down at her. It looks like something out of one of those freaky possession movies. The only thing Tori can do is scream out for help, flailing her arms. Then Molly begins fading away and a distant beeping is heard. Tori gasps for air, but she can't seem to catch a breath. She's having a panic attack.

"Tori! Baby, it's okay!" Mrs. Vega says, reaching for her daughter. Tori's doctor and a few nurses finally come running into the room, prepared to sedate her. No! She doesn't want any medicine! She doesn't want any sedation! She just wants to rest and try to clear her head! She's freaking out! But she doesn't need to be sedated.

"Don't touch me!" She yells as a nurse tries to stick a needle in her arm.

"Leave her alone!" Mrs. Vega pleads.

"Just keep the needles away from me!" Tori tells them. "Just get Logan."

"Who's-" The doctor asks.

"My boyfriend." Tori says shakily. "He's in the waiting room.

"I think he can calm her down." Mr. Vega assures the doctor and nurses. "You don't need to sedate her."

* * *

Logan quietly stands in the doorway of Tori's room, so relieved that she's okay. But that doesn't change the horror of the situation. That evil witch attacked Tori and almost killed her. Tori came so close to losing her life, but she got lucky. Of course, Logan has a bad feeling that Molly will try to strike again. She'll keep attacking until she has gotten what she wants. However, Logan did manage to get the diary, in hopes of understanding Molly Garfunkel a little better.

He read it and he feels kind of guilty, but he did find out a few things. Molly seemed to have a burning hatred for Tori and she was also suicidal at times. She even confessed to drinking and doing drugs at parties. The stupid thing is that she seemed to blame everyone but herself. She never took responsibility for her own actions.

In one entry, she mentioned getting into an altercation at a party. She had been with some guy she was dating and they apparently got into a fight with some other guy. By the way, the guy was (Logan thinks) twenty one years old. What is a fifteen year old doing dating a twenty one year old? Man, this girl was losing her mind.

"Hey." He says as he walks over to Tori's bed. "Your parents said that you got a little upset."

"Yeah...I just got attacked by a crazy ghost chick." Tori replies. "So sue me."

Logan chuckles as he kisses her cheek, laying next to her. He takes her hand and intertwines their fingers, resting his head on her shoulder. He is so peeved at Molly. She's already dead, so he can't kill her, but he would love to make her pay for hurting Tori. Heck, he wants to make her pay for all the problems she has caused.

"Don't leave, okay?" Tori tells him, resting her cheek against his hair.

"I'll never leave." Logan murmurs, squeezing her hand. "But I still hate Molly."

"So do I." Tori agrees.

"Look what I brought." Logan says, pulling something out of his jacket. It's Molly's diary. Tori's face is hilarious and he can't help but chuckle a little. She looks like she wants to flip out, as if she's barely hanging onto her sanity.

"Logan! Where the hell did you get that?!" She whispers harshly.

"Where do you think?" Logan asks as he opens it. Tori rolls her eyes and grabs the diary, hiding it under her pillow. Yeah, Molly's parents probably wouldn't be happy to find out that their adopted daughter's babysitter/biological mother's boyfriend took Molly's diary. Hey, Logan just thought that they could take a better look at it.

"You are out of your mind." She says, playfully slapping his hand. Logan smiles and snuggles up to her, wrapping his arms around her. They need to forget about Molly for a while.

* * *

"Alright, I'm bored." Lucy complains. "Someone entertain me."

Out of nowhere, Kacey starts singing "All About Tonight," the song that Gravity 5 performed at Cee Lo Green's concert. It's actually a cover of a Pixie Lott song, but they're very proud of it. It's fun to perform. And Jo sounds really good when she starts singing the chorus along with Kacey. When Grace catches James staring approvingly, she lightly smacks his arm. He has a habit of getting that sort of look on his face when he sees pretty girls doing something attractive. Totally not his fault, right?

"This is the hottest thing that I have ever seen." Carlos murmurs, yelping when Stephanie punches his arm. James chokes on laughter, stopping whenever Carlos gives him a dirty look. Okay, what happened to Carlos's sense of humor? This whole ghost thing must have affected him more than they think. Hey, it's affecting everyone. Recently, James has started having weird dreams about ghosts trying to kill him.

They stop their jam session when they hear rustling leaves nearby. They look around in a panic, but they can't see anything. James is trying to look manly in front of Grace, but he's having a hard time holding back that high pitched scream that he feels tempted to let out. He can't do that in front of his girlfriend, though. Grace isn't someone that seems interested in dating a total wimp.

"Ohhh..." Kevin groans."She's gonna kill us."

"Will you stop saying that?!" Kendall replies.

"No, he's right." Stevie nods. "We're gonna die.

"No, we're not." Kendall responds. "We're gonna do something about this skunkbag once and for all. Logan showed me Molly's diary and it seems like she just wanted more attention from her family. Maybe she just needs to hear her parents say how much they love her. You know, get her to show herself to them and have a real conversation with them. They got so busy with the new baby that they kind of neglected her.

"How are we gonna do it?" Zander questions.

"We have to get her to agree to it." Kendall explains. "This may be risky, but we have to contact her and convince her to appear in front of her parents. That way, she do what she didn't get a chance to do before she died. Let them know how she felt!"

James actually doesn't think that's such a bad idea. The question, however, is whether or not they can pull it off. What if Molly doesn't wanna talk to her parents? Even worse, what if she tries to hurt them?

"Kids, can we talk to you?" Mr. Vega asks he and his wife enter the waiting room.

"Sure." Andre replies. "What's up?"

"You know what happened to Tori, don't you?"

* * *

**I actually really like this chapter! Tori having that scary vision as she woke up, the plan, the cliffhanger! Fun stuff, right?**

**Anyway, they do have a plan now, but there's still quite a few more chapters left (Probably thirty something)**

**Review! :D**


	16. Secret Revealed

"Why would we know what happened? We weren't even there!" Robbie laughs nervously.

"Don't bother denying anything! We're busted." Jade says bitterly.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Vega, what would you say if we told you that Molly and Cat aren't _completely _dead yet?" Stephanie asks carefully.

"We would say that we have no idea what you're talking about!" Mr. Vega tells them. Kevin looks at his bandmates, not liking where this conversation is going. Why are adults so smart when it comes to things like this? It's seemingly impossible to keep a secret from them. A kid can try to keep something private, but the adults will always find out. Kevin suddenly has this irresistible urge to just blurt out the whole truth.

"You know what? Let's just tell them!" He finally says, standing up. "Mr. and Mrs. Vega, Tori was attacked by Molly's ghost! She's mad because her parents started paying less attention to her after they adopted Kaylana, she basically went into total meltdown mode, and now she's haunting us until Tori's dead! This was an attempted murder by the ghost of that witch!"

Everyone is silent. Well, he told them! He's satisfied now. He was getting so tired of hiding such a huge secret. If they have some adults on their side, they might have a better chance of defeating Molly. Anyway, Tori's parents look like they just saw a two headed mouse or something. Hey, it's not that surprising. The first time Kevin saw these ghosts, he thought he was gonna pass out. He's never dealt with ghosts before.

"Okay, seriously, be honest." Mrs. Vega tells them. "What's the real story?"

"That's it." Kendall responds.

"So you're telling us that a vengeful ghost tried to kill our daughter?" Mr. Vega asks weirdly.

"Mom, Dad, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Trina tells them. Kevin nods in agreement. It sounds impossible, but they all know that it's really happening. Why be in denial about it? Mr. and Mrs. Vega need to know the truth. It's stupid to keep hiding something, knowing that Tori's parents are suspicious.

"Okay..." Mrs. Vega says slowly. "How can we protect Tori?"

"Someone needs to be with her at all times." Andre explains. "She was only attacked because we made the mistake of letting her go alone. From now on, someone needs to stay with her. It may drive her crazy, but her safety needs to be our top priority."

"I think Logan has that under control." James snorts.

"Yeah, he'll take care of her." Carlos agrees.

"You know, I'm gonna have to have a talk with that boy." Mr. Vega says, looking in the direction of Tori's hospital room. He's just like any other dad when it comes to his youngest daughter. Kevin can see why he would be protective. Look at what happened the last time she had a serious boyfriend! Now she's a mom at sixteen. What dad wouldn't be overprotective after that?

"We've got a plan, though." Camille insists. "We're gonna contact Molly and arrange for her to have a calm, serious talk with her parents. I'm sure that all she really wants is to let them know how she felt and hear a few kind words from them, then she and Cat can both move on!"

"Wait, did Molly kill Brian too?" Mrs. Vega asks, fear in her eyes. All the teens nod, while Mr. and Mrs. Vega's eyes fill with horror. They definitely realize the seriousness of the situation now.

* * *

"What if we just kidnap her, take her somewhere far away, and ditch her?" Carlos suggests.

"Carlos, for the last time, she's a ghost." Kendall says calmly. "We can't kill her, we can't kidnap her, we can't do anything except help her and get her off our backs!"

"And make sure she never tries to kill me again!" Tori grumbles.

"So we can't get any guns or knives involved?"

"NO!" They all yell in unison.

Beck is so relieved that they finally have a plan. Now they just have to worry about how they're gonna make it happen. Molly has serious anger management issues and it's gonna be very hard to get her to agree to their plan. What if she tries to kill all of them? Since her attempt at killing Tori this time failed, she may have to get rid of all them before she can off Tori. Beck's a pretty tough guy, but this is started to bother even him.

"Are you sure that you kids aren't just a little delusional?" Mama Knight asks them. "I mean, I know you're all stressed out, so maybe..."

"Mom, this is real." Kendall tells her. "We can prove it."

"Cat!" Jade yells out. "We need you! If you can hear us, show yourself!"

For a moment, all is silent. Then a figure begins appearing in a corner of the room. When Mama Knight, Mrs. Vega, and Mr. Vega first glimpse at Cat, the expression on their faces is priceless. Their expressions are them silently saying "I'm hallucinating. I must have whacked my head on...something." But Katie doesn't have the same reaction.

"AWESOME!" She says excitedly, and rather loudly. What does Mrs. Vega do next? She faints. Is it weird that Beck was expecting that to him? When they were all over at the Vega household and they invited her to watch a scary movie with them (it was about ghosts), she screamed at all the scary parts. Carlos screamed too and he would use James as a human shield to cover his eyes. It was funny and weird at the same time.

"This is not happening." Mama Knight says. "Kendall? You kids are joking, right? This is a prank?"

"It's not a prank." Logan says. "Trust us."

"Alright." Mr. Vega sighs, helping his wife into a chair. "What is she doing here?"

"She's gonna help us with Molly." Trina says carefully, her eyes glued to her compact mirror. Beck can't believe she's checking her hair and makeup at a time like this. They need to be entirely focused on fixing this ghost problem. If they don't do something, they're gonna have some serious problems.

"Okay...Cat..." Mama Knight says carefully. "You're gonna help with Molly, huh?"

Cat makes a snapping in half motion with her hands, which must be her way of saying that she's gonna destroy Molly. Hey, if someone hurt or killed his loved ones, he would be mad too. He was so hurt and infuriated when he first heard of Cat's death (Molly's death was tragic, but she murdered Cat so Beck has a hard time feeling sympathetic).

"I never thought that a ghost could actually be adorable." Katie says slowly. "Seriously, she almost reminds me of a cat, except she's human."

Cat seems to find that amusing. There's a hint of a smile on her face, but her eyes still show frustration. She probably doesn't enjoy being dead. Beck is sure that she would love to be here, alive, singing and acting with her friends. It would be great if Molly could truly pay for what she did, but there's not much they can do to get revenge.

"You kids better be careful." Mr. Vega warns. They all nod in agreement. After what happened to Cat, Brian, and Tori, they're definitely gonna be careful. They're all really paranoid now, so that shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

In a convenience store on the other side of town, a young man in his early twenties is leaning against his car, smoking what appears to be a cigarette. The store isn't too busy right now and the parking lot is pretty empty, except for a few cars. He exhales, cigarette smoke filling the air. He's thinking about _her_. She was young, beautiful, brunette, and he was obsessed. Now she's gone and he's not happy about it.

He shivers as a gush of cool air hits his skin, trying to ignore it. When it hits him again, he grumbles in annoyance and puts out his cigarette, getting into his truck. He tries to start it up, but it won't budge. Stupid engine troubles.

What happens next is way more serious than engine troubles, though. In front of his vehicle, his former girlfriend stands. She doesn't look like the girl that he once knew, though. There's something much more creepy and disturbing about her now. It makes him want to make a run for it, but it's like he's frozen in place. He can't bring himself to run away. She's right in front of him when he really knows that she shouldn't be. How is this happening?

"What the..." He murmurs. Next thing he knows, she's right by the window, staring at him with dark eyes. Then he feels as if something is choking him. He gasps for air, but he can't get a hold of his breath. He looks at her desperately, pleading for her to make it stop. It's so relieving when he can finally breathe again.

"Since I'm here, I thought I would pay you a little visit." She whispers to him. Then she's gone.

* * *

**The last scene was especially fun to write;) Can you guess who was in that scene? ;P**

**91 reviews in 15 chapters? You all are amazing! **

**More please? :)**


	17. Unexpected Confession

"Tori, you should go home and rest." Logan says as they pull in front of Danny's house.

"I need to do this." Tori whispers, kissing his cheek before getting out of the car. Logan looks at Kendall, James, and Carlos in the backseat. Tori knows that he doesn't like her decision, but it's something that needs to be done. While she was in the hospital, she started thinking about the fact that Danny doesn't know about his daughter. He doesn't know that Tori broke up with him because she was pregnant with their child.

She walks toward the front door, reaching out to ring the doorbell. She waits anxiously, starting to wonder if she should just turn around. She doesn't want him to hate her. She's not in love with him anymore, but there's always gonna be a part of her that will always care about him. After all, he's Kaylana's father.

"Coming!"

Oh, it's him. Maybe she should just turn around and leave. When he finds out that she was pregnant, he's gonna hate her. She lied to him, she kept a major secret from him. She wouldn't be surprised if he wants nothing to do with her. However, she needs to be honest. She's tired of lying to him. She's tired of all these secrets and lies. She was actually relieved when her parents found out about the ghosts.

The door opens and she finds herself face to face with Danny. This is the guy that she was once completely in love with. The guy that she conceived Kaylana with. The guy whose heart she broke when she ended their relationship. She had to do it, though. She couldn't let him know that he had gotten her pregnant. She's so nervous right now, but it's too late to turn around. She has to finish what she started.

"Danny..." She starts.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" Danny questions.

"I actually need to talk to you." Tori says as she's invited inside. "About something important."

"Um, sure."

Tori takes another deep breath as they walk into the living room, looking around. She use to spend a lot of time here. She and Danny would sit in this living room, cuddling, watching movies, and eating popcorn. Then it all fell apart and Tori was forced to end things between them. She didn't want Danny to be known as the guy with the pregnant girlfriend. She couldn't put him through that.

"I had a reason for breaking up with you." She says calmly.

"Yeah, you said you didn't have the same feelings for me as you use to." Danny reminds her. She shakes her head. That was a lie. She had a much more serious reason for ending their relationship. She can't believe that she's about to tell him the truth.

"I broke up with you because I was pregnant!" She finally blurts out. Danny stays silent. Tori stares at the carpet, her eyes filling with tears. She feels like she just made a mistake, but the truth is always better than lying to someone. She did the right thing, yet she feels like she should have kept her mouth shut.

"You were pregnant? With my kid? And you didn't tell me?" Danny finally says.

"Yeah." Tori nods. "A daughter named Kaylana Jane. I gave her up for adoption, so she's Kaylana Jane Garfunkel."

She looks at him, a single tear streaming down her face.

"I think you should go." Danny says softly. Tori nods and stands up, staying silent as she walks past him. She doesn't even look at him, walking out the door. She wipes her tears as she approaches the van, getting into the front passengers seat. She sniffles as Danny closes the front door. She feels Logan grabbing her hand and he kisses it gently, whispering comforting words to her. She doesn't know if anything can comfort her now. She hurt Danny and she feels terrible.

* * *

Danny is shocked by Tori's confession. She had a baby? Their daughter? Kaylana? He has had a daughter for months and he didn't even know? How could Tori lie to him like that? He has a daughter. He doesn't understand why Tori didn't tell him. Yeah, maybe she was just scared, but that's no reason for her to keep such an important secret from him. When he was dating Cat and he went to visit her at Hollywood Arts, he was completely unaware that Tori had given birth to their daughter just a few months before.

He walks up to his room and sits on his bed, grabbing a picture from his drawer. It's one of him and Tori cuddling on his couch. He still loves her. He always will, but he's so angry that she kept their daughter from him. He may have been shocked at first, but he would have supported her. They could have raised their daughter together.

Then he looks at a picture of Cat. He was still hurt about his breakup with Tori when Cat came along, but he fell for her. She was a little ditzy and random, but she was cute. It was hard not to love her. He can't believe that she's dead. He heard on the news that her death was a murder-suicide. He can't believe that his daughter is living with the parents of a suicidal murderer. He just doesn't know what to think.

He looks around the room, suddenly feeling as if someone is watching him. It's not a good feeling either. He becomes more nervous by the minute, quickly putting the pictures back in the drawer. When he hears footsteps, he runs out of the room as fast as he can. His parents aren't home right now, so he's assuming that someone has broken into the home.

When he gets down the stairs, he turns around and sees a ghostly figure standing at the top of the steps. It's the ghost of a gorgeous brunette in a red dress. She's not a good ghost, though. He can tell just by looking at her. He rushes to get his car keys, in a panic as he runs out to the garage. The footsteps just keep following him and he hurriedly jumps into the drivers seat of his car. He presses a button on the garage opener before slowly backing out, gasping when the brunette appears in the garage.

He can't believe what he's seeing. Who is she? What does she want? Where can he go to get away from her? You know, where she can't find him.

He drives faster, a little over the speed limit. That was a freaky experience, even more disturbing than being told that he's a father at seventeen. Right now, all he cares about is getting to safety. Man, what is happening to his life?

* * *

"You see, this is why girls shouldn't have babies in high school." Kacey says, awkwardly patting Tori's head.

"Yeah." Grace agrees thoughtfully.

"If there's anyone in this group that'll be the next to get knocked up, it'll be Grace." Stevie snorts. Grace shoots her a look and she quickly shuts up. James does the same, not agreeing with Stevie's comment at all. Logan keeps his arms around Tori, rolling his eyes at the conversation. Now is not the time to be predicting which of the girls will be the next teen mom. Tori doesn't need to hear that right now.

"Let's forget about that." Kendall says, returning from the kitchen. "Are we gonna put this plan into action or not?"

"How? Killing us will probably be the first thing that Molly tries to do." James tells him. Now, that's something that Logan agrees with. Molly hates them. She hates Tori. If they willingly invite her, she'll immediately attempt to kill them. They've gotta be careful if they're gonna mess with her.

Knock! Knock!

"I've got it!" Katie calls out, answering the door. They are all surprised to see Danny standing in the doorway. Logan tenses up, afraid that Danny is here to get Tori back. Even Tori gently kissing his cheek doesn't assure him. What if Danny decided that he wants Tori back? Logan really cares about Tori and he would hate to lose her to someone else.

"Danny?" Tori says, surprised.

"I've got a problem." Danny says breathlessly. "There's a crazy girl after me."

* * *

**I got Kaylana's middle name from Jane Fiemeyer, an eight year old Rusher that recently died from Leukemia. RIP Jane**

**Anyway, on a happier note (well, sort of), some...interesting stuff is coming up;)**

**Review! :D**


	18. Close To Insanity

"Danny, what crazy girl are you talking about?" Tori asks carefully.

"I don't know!" Danny shrieks as he closes the door. "I was in my room and suddenly that crazy woman is following me!"

"Alright, we're gonna tell you something important, but you have to promise you won't freak out." Andre says. "That was Molly Garfunkel's ghost."

James holds back a squeak upon hearing that. The more this crazy chiz continues, the more anxious he becomes. How much more of this can they possibly take? What if Molly finally kills them all? James hasn't even gotten the chance to be famous yet! His dream is to get signed with Rocque Records! Gustavo Rocque was responsible for some of the hottest artists of the 90's. If he can make Boy Quake and Angel Angel a huge success, imagine what he could do for James!

"James, you okay?" Zander asks slowly.

"Mmm hmm." James hums. Oh my gosh, they are in so much trouble. They've dug a hole that they might not be able to get out of. Another victim (Danny) has been added to Crazy Molly's list. She already threatened to take down that stands in the way of her getting to Tori. What if she finally succeeds? James doesn't wanna die yet. He's still young. He's gotta become famous, marry a pretty girl, and have a family. He might even get his own TV show! How great would it be to have his own TV show?!

"You mean to tell me that I just saw the ghost of the girl that murdered my ex girlfriend?" Danny questions. "What if you all been smoking?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Tori says, walking over to him. "But it's true. She's been terrorizing us ever since she and Cat died. She was mad because her parents adopted Kaylana and I guess they neglected her a little bit, so she decided to get revenge on me by murdering Cat. But I guess that she knew how much trouble she would be in, so she committed suicide. Now her ghost is here to, I guess, finish what she started."

James gulps heavily. Why has his life gotten so weird? Couldn't everything just go back to normal? Is that too much to ask? He came to Los Angeles to have fun and attend a great performing arts school, not be harassed by the ghost of an obviously psychotic rich girl. He has said this before, but he's gonna need a therapist once this is all over. Heck, he might even have to check himself into a mental hospital.

"Jay, you sure you're okay?" Carlos asks. "You look like you're gonna be sick."

"No, I'm fine." James lies.

"This is crazy." Danny says, sitting at the dining table. "There is no way that I just saw a ghost. That stuff just doesn't happen."

"Danny, I was in the hospital because of her." Tori says calmly. "I was babysitting Kaylana and I tried to read Molly's diary, but she threw me across the room and she tried to choke me. I know it sounds to insane to be true, but it is. It's happening. She'll take down anyone that tries to stop her from killing me."

"We can't let her kill any of us!" James yells. Grace shushes him and he takes a deep breath, slowly calming down. Okay, he's calm. He can do this. He's mature. He can handle this...

OH, HE CAN'T HANDLE THIS!

* * *

Carlos looks at James with awkward concern. The guy looks like he's gonna be sick. Hey, this is disturbing for all of them, but James actually looks like he might throw up. He might wanna get to a restroom before he empties his stomach right on the living room floor. Mama Knight wouldn't be happy to see that all over the floor. So Carlos pats James's shoulder and begins leading him toward the restroom.

"You alright?" He says slowly.

"Hell no!" James panics. "That monster is gonna kill us! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Carlos doesn't normally slap people, but this is serious. He smacks James across the cheek, smiling when James finally shuts up. His friend murmurs a "thanks" and he feels relieved. He thought James was gonna pass out or something. Now they need to decide how they're gonna complete this plan. They need to decide how to approach Molly without putting their lives in danger.

"James, we're not-"

"Don't say anything!" James says as he grabs Carlos's shoulders, then he whispers quietly. "She might hear you."

"You are losing it!" Carlos says, gently pushing James's hands away. James Diamond is about to go off the deep end, kind of like Stevie. That girl has been complaining for days that they're gonna end up being buried next to Crazy Molly. They don't have to allow her to kill them! If they all stick together, there's no way that she can hurt them! Doesn't anyone see that? Maybe Carlos is being overly optimistic, but he doesn't think that they're gonna die.

"You see this?" James asks, grabbing a razor. "What if we're all asleep and Molly shows up and decides to cut our throats or something?"

Why does he have to be such a drama king? Carlos is almost certain that Molly won't be able to kill them. Not if they just stick together. They're a team. They're in this together. Kendall would totally agree with him and maybe Logan would be the same way. Then again, Carlos isn't too sure. Logan can be pretty pessimistic.

"You are unbelievable." He mumbles before exiting the restroom. James is a great friend, but he can get annoying sometimes. You know, when he goes into drama king mode. He's normally as optimistic as Carlos, but it's situations like this where his less positive side come in. He starts looking at the worst possibilities.

"Don't leave me alone!" James shrieks, following him. Carlos smacks a hand against his face, unsure of what to do.

* * *

"What's she like? You know, our daughter." Danny questions.

"She's amazing." Tori tells him. "She has brown hair and brown eyes, she's really cute, she's almost ten months old, she has the sweetest smile..."

"What if she decides to get back with him?" Logan asks, watching Tori and Danny from the kitchen.

"She won't." Kendall says, opening the fridge. He is about to grab a bottle of Coke, but he almost immediately notices a message written on an empty plate. He reluctantly reaches out to grab it, reading the message carefully. His eyes widen and he doesn't even notice Logan and Jo looking over his shoulders.

_Gonna give up yet?_

How does she do this stuff without anyone noticing? They have been here all day and no one noticed that the ghostly killer left yet another threat for them? How did they not notice that? They've gotta keep their eyes open! If they don't, who knows what Molly might do? She has so far murdered two people and attempted to murder another. She could do just about anything, so they've gotta be more careful.

"Lucy! Camille! Steph! Come here!" Jo calls out. Her three friends enter the kitchen, frowning at the sight of Kendall holding the plate. Lucy takes it from him and reads the message, which has been written in blood red letters. Kendall just doesn't know how this could have happened. How did Molly manage to do this?

"That's it." Lucy says, shaking her head. "We've gotta do something once and for all. We've gotta put an end to this."

Kendall won't argue with that. They better do something soon or the end results might not be so pretty.

* * *

**It's gonna get real good in the upcoming chapters;)**

**Review! :D**


	19. Nightmare At Hollywood Arts

"Jade, I don't think you should-" Beck says as they walk into the school library. It's eleven thirty at night, Jade knows that it's a stupid idea, but she doesn't care. She is gonna talk to Cat in private and she brought Beck for protection. They've all agreed that they shouldn't be alone when they try to contact one of these ghosts. Maybe she can even get Molly to show up. After all, they need to convince her to have a calm conversation with her parents. If that'll get her off their backs, Jade is all for it.

"Shhh!" She says harshly, looking around the dark school. She never knew how creepy Hollywood Arts could look at night. She and Beck slowly walk down the hallway, wondering where this best place to contact a ghost is. Maybe the dance studio? Jade is pretty sure that ghosts like haunting that room for some reason. That's where Stevie saw Cat for the first time. Yeah, they'll go to the dance studio.

"Let's go." She whispers, quietly pushing the door open. She flips the switch and the lights turn around, making the place less creepy. Well, a little bit. Jade frowns as she walks around the studio, trying to decide what to do first. Well, she's gotta do something. They've gotta contact Cat, then they need to deal with Molly.

"Jade, we shouldn't be here." Beck says sternly. Jade rolls her eyes and ignores him, walking toward the closet. No one ever looks inside this thing, mostly because there's nothing in it. However, Jade is a little curious. Maybe she'll find something cool or interesting. They may be here for an important reason, but no one ever said that Jade couldn't do a little exploring. She has always wondered what's in this closet.

She slowly pulls the door open, realizing that the closet is completely empty. Okay, why do they need a closet if they're not gonna put anything in it?

Wait! Jade notices something on the third shelve, but she can't reach it. She grabs a chair and pulls it over to the closet, sitting it in front of her. She steps onto the chair and reaches for the item on the top shelf, sighing when she finally grabs it. She steps down from the chair and stares at the old gym bag. What the chiz?

"What is it?" Beck questions. Jade sits down and reaches into the bag, finding both a video tape and a letter. She sits the tape beside her and unfolds the note, reading it carefully.

_To whoever,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably dead by now. If you're someone I knew personally, you may be wondering why I ended my life. You may be hurt, you may be angry, and I'm sorry for that. I just can't deal with life anymore. Ever since my parents adopted Tori Vega's kid, I've been their last priority. I'm can't be second best anymore. I just can't._

_Tori Vega ruined my life. She forced her child off on my family and it changed my whole life. When she agreed to be Kaylana's babysitter, I literally wanted to puke. She already destroyed my life, so the last thing I wanted was to see her in my house every weekend. Seriously, I already hated her enough._

_ But you know what the worst part was? Even though Tori is a teen mom, she's everything I could ever want to be. She's beautiful, talented, well liked, and she has a lot of good friends. Other than Grace, I didn't have real friends, just followers. And Kacey...she use to be one of my best friends, but our friendship fell apart. Grace would have eventually ditched me too. When we were going to perform in the Battle Of The Bands, she left the Perfs because I wouldn't let her sing lead. She rejoined the group, but still...The fact that I almost lost my only true friend scared me._

_Now I've gotten my revenge on Tori Vega for making everything worse. She and Cat Valentine are close. Whenever I watched them, I could tell they were like sisters. I decided to take away something that Tori really cared about. I wanted to make her suffer and I'm certain that I have done that. She lost her best friend just like I lost my sanity. I hope she's sorry for everything. _

_I know that you're probably reading this, thinking that I hated the baby. No, I didn't hate Kaylana. In fact, I cared about her as much as my parents do. I just wish that she could have been with her real mother and I could have continued being the most important person in my parents lives. I'm not heartless enough to hate an innocent baby. Kaylana has no control over her situation._

_I will end this letter with an apology to everyone that I am hurting. Mom and Dad, I'm sorry that you have to lose your daughter. Grace, I'm sorry that you're losing your best friend. Kacey, Gravity 5, I'm sorry that I was so horrible to you. I'm sorry to Kaylana because I was never able to be the big sister that I should have been. I'm sorry that Cat's parents are about to lose their daughter. The only person that won't get any apology is Tori. Why? Because she caused this. If she had left my family alone, Cat and I would still be alive._

_Goodbye, world. Goodbye forever._

_Love, Molly_

"A suicide note." Beck murmurs.

"Why would she leave it at school?" Jade asks. "Why didn't she leave it on her pillow or something?"

"Maybe she wrote it at school, left the bag here, and forgot about it." Beck responds. Jade grabs the tape and stares at it, wondering what might be on it. She notices a TV in the corner of the room and she reluctantly approaches it, kneeling in front of the TV. She slips the tape into the VCR, pressing play. She looks up and sees a tired Molly sitting on a bed. The now dead girl is wearing all back, a hood over her head. But her face is still visible, as well as some of her hair.

"Well, I guess this is the last you'll ever see of me." She breathes out. She holds a gun in her hand, touching it. "I bet you never thought that I could be this stupid, right? Too all of you losers out there, I was the perfect queen of the Perfs, couldn't do anything other than sing, dance, look pretty, and taunt others. Well, you're so wrong." She lets out a hysterical laugh. "I mean, I'm insane! I'm crazy! And I am about to do the craziest thing I've ever done, might even call it cruel. But you know what? It has to be done. No one has taken me seriously before, but they will now."

Jade is normally a tough girl, but this is a little too scary for her. Not scary like a horror film, but it's just weird seeing this side of Molly Garfunkel. At school, she was always decked out in designer clothes and looked gorgeous. In this video, she looks like a stranger. Her face is pale, her hair looks like it hasn't been combed in days, and there's madness in her eyes.

"Everyone at school thinks I'm so perfect." Molly says, her eyes still glued to the gun. "They think I'm something to be jealous of, but you know what? They don't know what the (bleep) they're talking about. You (bleep) think you know me? Well, you don't. And you think I don't know that you hate me? News flash, I'm not that stupid. You people won't have to worry about me anymore. Tonight, it's all over for me. See you never, (bleep)."

"Wow, I never knew she had such a potty mouth." Beck murmurs.

"That's not the point!" Jade snaps, slapping his shoulder. "Molly was seriously messed up! We just witnessed the extent of her problems!"

"What do we do now?" Beck asks her.

"I don't know." Jade says, removing the video tape from the VCR. "I suddenly don't feel like contacting the ghosts is a good idea right now. We need to talk to the others about this before we do anything."

So they run out the door, rushing toward the exit. When they go to push the doors open, they realize that they're locked in. They look at each other, horrified. Oh, this isn't good. They're trapped in Hollywood Arts.

"Okay, whoever you are, let us out!" Beck calls out, laughing nervously. Jade yells angrily and kicks the doors, but they still don't open. She cannot believe that this is actually happening. She cannot believe they're trapped.

* * *

For the first thirty minutes, they don't have any problems. They just wander around the school, trying to figure out how to get out of here. Of course, the school opens around seven, so Beck and Jade will probably just have to be patient and spend the night here. At least they have each other, right? Hey, Beck's a tough guy. He's perfectly capable of staying calm while trapped inside Hollywood Arts for...how many hours? He's too lazy to count.

After thirty minutes, things start to get weird. They hear distant footsteps getting closer and closer. Beck grabs Jade's hand and they start walking faster, desperate to get away from whatever is following them. Hollywood Arts is huge, so there's gotta be plenty of good hiding places. Hey, the janitors closet!

"In here." He whispers, pulling the door open. They walk inside and quietly close the door, listening to the footsteps. Then they hear a ghostly scream, flinching at the loud and angry sound. When is this gonna stop? Beck has asked that question so many times in the past month, but it seems like the insanity will never go away. Like his friends, Beck wants all this drama to stop. He misses focusing entirely on friends, family, school, and acting. Nothing else! No ghosts or anything like that.

"Who do you think it is?" Jade whispers, holding back a scream when they hear glass breaking. Anyway, now Beck is wondering what their families will think when they're not at home in the morning. He may have his own trailer and make most of his own rules, but he respects his family. They don't like him being out late at night. He respects that. He doesn't know why he agreed to sneak out and come to Hollywood Arts with Jade.

"Most likely Cat or Molly." He responds. "Probably Molly."

"What do we do?" Jade questions, cracking the door open. She gasps and quietly closes the door. Beck frowns and cracks the door back open, peeking into the hallway. Sure enough, Molly is roaming the hallway, searching for something. What are they gonna do? Even Beck doesn't have an answer to this problem. They're stuck in the school with the crazy ghost girl. They need Cat. Cat did agree to help them.

"Cat!" Beck whispers at loud as he can without Molly hearing. "Cat, we need you!"

For a moment, they don't think that Cat is gonna show up, then the air becomes cold and they feel another presence in the closet with them. They turn around and find Cat standing there. Every time Beck sees Cat's ghost, all those memories of her when she was alive...the memories come flooding back. Beck misses her hyper ways and her random stories about her brother. She was a special girl that didn't deserve to die young.

"We found a video tape and a letter from Molly in the dance studio." Jade tells her. "And she's here, in the school. What should we do?"

"Cat, can you distract Molly while Jade and I try to get out of here?" Beck asks the friendlier ghost. Cat nods before disappearing, probably to do exactly what Beck told her to do. For a moment, they listen, then they hear something being slammed against the wall. When they are certain that it's safe, Beck and Jade slowly exit the janitors closet and run down the hallway. They search for another exit, finally getting to the back exit.

To Beck's surprise, Jade removes a paper clip from her jeans pocket and picks the lock, smirking when the door opens.

"You couldn't have done that a few minutes ago?!" He asks as they run out of the door.

"Let's just get out of here!" Jade says as they run to the parking lot. It's official. This has been the craziest night ever.

* * *

**I love this chapter! :D**

**Review! :D**


	20. Hurt, Jealousy, and A Decision

Grace kind of hates looking at her old scrapbook, but she loves it at the same time. It's just that there's so many memories of her and Molly. It has been a month since Molly died and Grace is still struggling with it. She has started spending more time with James and his friends, but it's honestly not the same. It feels weird being the new queen of the Perfs. She has always been perfectly okay with being the second in command, but she has to take over Molly's role as the Perf leader.

She shouldn't be awake at three thirty in the morning, but she just can't sleep right now. James said that they're gonna try to deal with Molly today. What if Molly tries to hurt them? For some reason, Grace trusts the ghost more than her friends do. Even though Molly is angry, she would never hurt Grace. And even though she has been on a rampage lately, Grace knows that there's still some good in her.

She flips to another page in the scrapbook. She hates what Molly did. She'll always hate that. Her best friend was pretty much lying to her face. Molly pretended to be okay when she really wasn't. Why didn't she talk about it? Instead of ruining lives, she could have talked her friends or even a counselor. She didn't have to go and ruin everything. She could have gotten help! Now she'll never get the chance to do anything.

Grace finally closes the scrapbook and gets off the bed, walking over to her vanity mirror. She sits down and looks at her reflection, reaching for a hairbrush. She doesn't know if she'll ever truly understand why Molly committed such a violent crime. She's gonna live everyday asking herself why her best friend did such a thing.

She runs the hairbrush through her hair, keeping her eyes on the girl in the mirror. You know, she use to feel jealous of Molly. Now she realizes that there was never really anything to be jealous of. Molly wasn't who Grace thought she was. She was messed up in the head. She was just really good at hiding it.

"Molly, why did you leave? Why didn't you just get help before it was too late?" She whispers aloud. Then her dead friend appears behind her, causing her to jump. She squeaks as she turns around, facing Molly.

"Because I didn't want to face it." Molly says. "I didn't want to admit that I had problems. I knew something was wrong with me, but I couldn't bring myself to admit it. So I just let myself spiral out of control."

"Don't you get it? No one would have judged you!" Grace tells her. "In fact, admitting to having a problem and getting help shows how strong you are."

"But it can't be like that now, Grace." Molly tells her. "It's too late."

She disappears, leaving Grace alone once again.

* * *

"You know what you're getting yourself into, right?" Tori questions as she follows Danny out to the Asphalt Cafe. They were all surprised when he showed up, but he apparently wants to join in on the action. Logan is not happy with how friendly Tori and Danny are being. Danny has obviously forgiven Tori for not telling him about their daughter and now they're becoming close again. Well, Logan isn't about to lose his girlfriend to that guy.

"Yeah, I get it." Danny replies. "It's weird and disturbing, but you guys could probably use some extra help."

Logan mocks him behind his back. Ugh, the guy gets on his nerves! He doesn't see why Tori and Danny should get back together just because they have a child. Kaylana isn't even living with Tori! The thing that really bothers Logan is how smooth Danny seems to be. He's good looking, obviously a ladies man, one of the stereotypical cool guys. What if Tori prefers him over Logan? This is the first girl that Logan was able to get on his own. And he really likes her!

"It can get pretty intense sometimes." Tori warns.

"Apparently." Danny says, probably remembering his experience with Molly. He puts his arm around Tori's shoulders and Logan's eyes narrow. He gets closer to Tori and takes her hand, giving it a squeeze. Danny notices his subtle hint and removes his arm from Tori. She gives Logan a look and he shrugs in response. He just doesn't like seeing the pretty boy's hands all over his girlfriend.

They walk over to the table, noticing Beck and Jade whispering quietly.

"What are they talking about?" Tori asks Andre.

"I have no idea." Andre says, playing a tune on his portable keyboard. They sit down and Logan makes sure to sit between Tori and Danny. He isn't about to allow Danny to steal Tori from him. Deep down, he's aware that he's being a little too possessive, but he can't help it. He can't stand the thought of losing his girlfriend to someone better than him. He's afraid that Tori might realize that he's all wrong for her and go after someone else, such as Danny.

"What is your problem?" Tori whispers in his ear.

"Nothing." Logan says, lying through his teeth. He can tell that Tori doesn't believe him, but he's not gonna tell her what he's really thinking. He doesn't wanna seem like a jealous jerk. Then she'll definitely break up with him.

"Hey, do you think we should start the plan tonight?" James asks Kendall. "We'll meet up somewhere and talk to Molly. Of course, we'll invite Cat too."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Kendall agrees. That's another problem. Logan is desperate for their ghost problem to be over. He wants everything to go back to normal. He wants to wake up every day without having to worry about a ghost coming after him. In the past month, life has been far from normal.

"Well, Jade and I were trapped in the school for about forty five minutes last night." Beck confesses, even as Jade protests. "We found a video tape and a note from Molly."

"What were you doing here?" Carlos asks them.

"We were gonna see if we could talk to Molly, but we ended up hiding in a closet." Beck responds. "Molly started following us and we...we panicked."

Logan sighs, staring at his and Tori's intertwined fingers. She rubs the back of his hand with her thumb and as nice as it feels, it isn't enough to soothe him. He's still worried about her and Danny, as well as the ghost drama. He wants one day where he's not worrying about something. He needs a break.

"I still say that we drop her off somewhere." Carlos points out.

"Color the monkey!" Jade snaps, handing him a coloring book and some crayons. He gasps and eagerly grabs a green crayon, beginning his coloring session. They all like to think of him as the guy version of Cat. Hyper, random, childish, yet adorable.

"I can get us into Nozu after hours." Kacey announces. "You know, after _everyone _is gone."

"How? We'll get arrested." Zander warns her.

"Trust me." Kacey smiles. "We won't."

* * *

"Logan, hurry up!" Grace calls out.

"I'm not going over the speed limit!" Logan retorts as he drives toward Nozu.

"I agree with Grace! Hurry up! I'm getting impatient."

The ones not driving turn around to find Katie sitting in the back of the van. What the chiz? How did she get in here without them noticing? She's only ten years old! She has no business getting involved with ghosts. This is a job meant for the big kids. It's just like her to do this, though. It's not exactly an out of character occurrence. Katie is always finding a way to get involved in things that are really none of her business.

"Katie!" Kendall says sternly. "Does Mom know you're here?"

"I left her a note!" Katie replies. "I told her that I decided to go to dinner with you guys!"

Trina rolls her eyes, relieved when Logan pulls into the Nozu parking lot. She hopes that this is gonna work. She's getting sick of dealing with ghosts. She's tired of being terrorized by Molly. And she sure as hell doesn't want Molly messing with her sister anymore. Also, she signed up to participate in the Miss Hollywood Arts pageant and she needs to start preparing for that. She can't really concentrate on much else until they get rid of their current problem.

"GO FASTER!" Another driver yells at them. Trina is about to yell something in response, but James beats her to it.

"SHUT UP!" He yells. The man honks the car horn at him, so he leans over the drivers seat and reaches for their own horn, honking it back. Trina can already tell that this is gonna be a long night. A long, stressful, exhausting night. Will they be able to get through it without losing their minds? Trina sure hopes so.

* * *

**The next chapter is gonna be scary:O **

**And I got a Twitter! If you wanna follow me, I'm FabRusher36:)**

**Review! :D**


	21. Failed Attempt

"This is a really stupid idea, you know." Katie says, watching as Kacey opens the back door of Nozu.

"Katie! Shush!" Kendall scolds as they enter the darkened restaurant.

Tori isn't use to seeing Nozu dark and empty. It's usually full of people. Anyway, she feels kinda guilty before practically breaking in, but they need some place to contact the ghosts. As long as they all stick together, they should be fine. Tori just hopes that Molly doesn't try to attack her, but that probably won't happen. She has her friends with her. She's not alone. Of course, she also remembers Molly's threat. She'll destroy anyone that stands in her way.

She touches one of the wooden tables, then she looks at a picture on the wall. No, not the Wall of Celebrities. After what happened to Molly and Cat, Mrs. Lee started a memorial wall. It's for recently deceased people, young and adult. The only three pictures on the wall are of Molly, Cat, and Brian. RIP Molly Garfunkel, RIP Cat Valentine, RIP Brian Valentine. Tori truly wishes that she could go back in time and stop Molly from hurting Cat and herself. She would have kept Kaylana if she had known this was gonna happen.

"Alright, what should we do first?" Trina questions.

"We need Cat." Andre says. Tori nods as Lucy starts speaking, letting Cat know that they need her. Tori is happy that they can still contact Cat, but she always feels a hint of sadness when she sees her friend's ghost. It reminds her that it's not really Cat. It's her ghost. The real Cat Valentine is dead, never to be seen again.

"Cat, seriously, we need you!" Danny says nervously.

Tori looks over at Logan, who is watching Danny cautiously. Why does he seem so paranoid lately? Every time she interacts with Danny, Logan starts acting really weird. She's starting to get kind of frustrated. She cares about Logan, she really does, but she doesn't want her guy to be the jealous type. Relationships like that are no fun at all. Logan really needs to loosen up, you know? No one ever said that it was wrong to be friends with your ex.

The air gets colder and they all know what that means. When a light breeze brushes Tori's skin, she knows that Cat is here. Their red headed friend finally appears right in the middle of the group and the guys, being the wimps that they are, scream and back away. They relax once they realize who it is, though. Now if it was Molly, then they would have a reason to scream.

"Cat, we're about to contact Molly, but we need you to protect us, okay?" James tells the ghost. Cat nods slowly and walks over to the sushi bar. One of the drawers opens and she pulls a knife out of it, showing it to her still living friends. Um...does she realize that you can't stab a ghost? She may be dead, but her personality obviously hasn't changed.

"Cat, we can't use a knife on her." Jade says flatly. Cat immediately drops the knife, frowning. "We're gonna convince her to talk to her parents, then they can remind her of how much they love her and you both can move on. We need you to protect us in case she loses her temper."

Cat nods again, a slight smile on her face. Tori breathes a sight of relief. Well, at least there's one ghost that doesn't hate them.

"You ready to do this?" Lucy asks them.

"Let me do something first." Zander says suddenly. "You know, in case I die."

He turns around and, out of nowhere, he kisses Stevie. As he pulls aware, her eyes are wide with surprise. Tori looks at Trina and Kacey, who shrug. Okay...that was sweet yet awkward. Besides, they're not gonna die! They're all together, so they should be a lot safer. There's always a chance that something could go wrong, but Tori is just gonna assume that everything is gonna work out. Lucy starts to speak, but Cat quickly stops her.

"You'll get her for us?" Camille asks her. She nods and disappears. At first, they're afraid that she ditched them, but they know that she wouldn't do that. She's just gonna find Molly. That's all. They're trusting her!

"If I die, I want you to have my helmet." Carlos whispers to James.

"Hey!" Kendall says sternly. "No one is gonna die!"

Oh, the cool breeze is back. Next thing they know, Cat is dragging Molly over to them. James, Logan, Carlos, Zander, Kevin, and Nelson scream and hide behind the others, while Tori just stays close to Trina. Molly protests until Cat slaps her. She looks at the red haired ghost in horror, narrowing her eyes. Whoa, death must have made Cat toughen up. When she was alive, she would have never slapped anyone.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Molly screams.

"We don't care if you hate Tori or any of us." Kendall tells her. "We just wanna talk to you."

"Why? Did you invade more my privacy? Read my diary some more?"

"Well, we did find the video and note that you left." Beck confesses. Molly gets a sick smile on her face, as if she's proud of her suicide messages. How can she be proud of that? Doesn't she realize how serious suicide is? It's not something to proud of. She should be ashamed of doing such a thing. Her family is so hurt by her decision and she doesn't even seem to care. They need to fix this.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Jade snaps.

"Whatever." Molly says boredly, shooting a glare in Tori's direction. "What do you wanna talk to me about? Make sure that you don't bore me death."

She snickers at her own joke. Ugh, she is so irritating.

"We know that you and your parents were having problems before you...died," Andre explains. "We want you to approach your parents and just talk to them. Before you died, you never got a chance to talk to them and let them know that they were neglecting you. But you still have a chance! You just go to their house and _calmly _talk to them."

"Mmm...sorry, I don't think that's gonna work." Molly says, shaking her head. "But I know what will!"

Everyone watches apprehensively as she approaches the sushi bar, grabbing a knife from the drawer. She holds it up, pointing at them. Is she really that determined to take another life? Man, that's just scary. Maybe Tori should just surrender. Let Molly kill her! That's obviously what Molly wants and if she gets what she wants, the problem will go away. However, Tori doesn't wanna leave her family and friends behind.

"Should we run?" Logan whispers.

"Um...yeah!" Nelson nods frantically.

"Ugh, you guys are such pansies!" Katie says, walking over to Molly. "Put the knife down or you'll be sorry."

"Wow," Molly says boredly. "A ten year old girl is less afraid me than you guys are."

"Katie, back away." Kendall murmurs.

"Unlike you guys, I am not afraid of this skank." Katie says as she glares at Molly, while Kendall starts coughing. Tori looks at the young girl in surprise, wondering where she heard such a word. Katie does seem rather mature for her age, but it's definitely kind of weird hearing her call someone a skank.

"You're pushing me to the limit, little girl." Molly growls, getting in Katie's face. Her eyes are no longer brown. They are a glowing, bright red.

"(bleep) off!" Katie snaps. Tori looks at Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, whose eyes are all widened in shock. If it weren't for the situation, she would laugh. Imagine what Mama Knight would say if she heard her ten year old daughter talking like that. Apparently, Katie isn't as innocent as they all thought. She's a lot tougher.

"Alright, you're done!" Molly says, lunging at her.

"Stop!" Cat yells, standing in front of Katie. "Leave her alone!"

"Cat, move." Molly says, walking toward them. Cat knocks the knife out of her hand, then grabs her wrist and roughly throws her to the ground. Molly looks shocked for a moment, then she jumps to her feet and tries to attack Cat. Well, that doesn't work too well. Cat moves out of the way and kicks Molly in the back, knocking her back down. She looks at all her friends, silently telling them to get out of here.

"Dang, they're hot even when they're dead and mad!" Rex says out of nowhere.

"REX!" Robbie scolds.

While Cat is distracting Molly, all the teens rush out of the restaurant and to the van. They hate that they didn't get to complete their plan tonight, but their lives are much more important.

They get an unpleasant surprise when they approach the van. All the windows are broken, glass shattered on the ground.

* * *

**The story wouldn't be any fun if I made it easy for them! ;) So they've got quite a dilemma on their hands:O**

**Review! :D**


	22. When It Keeps Getting Worse

"Do you kids have any idea who might have done this?" Officer Sanders ask them.

"We don't know!" Kendall replies, looking at the broken glass on the ground.

"And what were you doing here after hours?" The cop asks sternly. Stevie flinches at the question. That's one that she was hoping they wouldn't ask. She doesn't even know why they called the cops. Logan got all panicked and said they needed to call the police. He wouldn't even say why! He just said that they had to call the police! Stevie hopes that they aren't taken into custody. She wouldn't be surprised if they are! After all, they broke into the Nozu!

"I wanted to see if I had left my purse!" Grace lies, showing Officer Sanders her purse. He gives her a suspicious looks, but he appears to be accepting her excuse. Stevie really doesn't wanna spend the night in jail. She just wants to hear that the cops are gonna find out who wrecked the van, so she can go home and sleep in her own bed. And hopefully recover from practically making out with Zander. Not that she minded at all, but it was shocking.

"I'm so gonna need a therapist after this." Kacey mutters, rubbing her temples.

"You're telling me!" Stevie snorts. She looks in the direction of Nozu, wondering if Cat and Molly are still fighting. She doesn't hear anything, so they probably gave up. She's also very frustrated that they couldn't convince Molly to go along with their plan. They've gotta keep trying, right? They can't just give up? Really, they need to continue their attempts at fixing Molly's relationship with her family.

"Are you gonna find the guy or not?" James asks impatiently.

"We'll do everything we can." Officer Sanders says calmly. Yeah, they better do something. There's glass all over the ground. They looked inside the vehicle and it doesn't seem like anything has been stolen, though. Someone just destroyed their car out of pure meanness. Stevie wants to know who this jerk is.

But what if it was Molly? What if Molly managed to bust the windows? Stevie wouldn't be surprised at all. Molly seems to enjoy destroying things, especially if those things belong to someone that she hates.

"Are you gonna arrest us?" Logan asks anxiously.

Officer Sanders sighs heavily. "No, I'll let you off the hook this time. But this better not happen again!"

"Yes, officer." The guys murmur in unison. Stevie exhales in relief. Now they can go home, rest, and clear their heads. They need to be rested for school tomorrow. Stevie hopes that her friendship with Zander hasn't changed too much. That kiss wasn't exactly expected, but she hopes that things don't get awkward between them. They've already got enough problems.

* * *

"Alright, please tell me why you're still awake." Jessica Garfunkel says, walking into Kaylana's room.

"Mama." Kaylana says softly, staring up at her. Jessica sighs as she looks at her adopted daughter. She's grateful that she still has one daughter, but she doesn't know if she'll ever get over Molly's death. Her one biological child is dead after committing murder/suicide. She still can't believe it. She never noticed anything different about Molly, so it was shocking when she learned about her daughter's death.

"You need to-" She starts to say. Then she hears something coming from down the hallway. Hmm, could her husband be home already? But he doesn't get off for another hour. Maybe she's just hearing things. Just in case, however, she'll go and check it out. She gives Kaylana a kiss on the head, then leaves the nursery. Well, the noise appears to be coming from Molly's room.

She approaches the door, slowly turning the doorknob. Okay...whoa. The room is completely trashed, except for a single picture of Molly and her family, laying on the floor. Jessica lets out a sob and bends over, picking the picture up. She holds it to her chest, sobbing. Then she hears the door slamming behind her. She whips around to see what just happened, but she doesn't get to see much before someone comes up behind her and begins choking her.

"What..." She gasps.

"Miss me, mother?"

Then everything fades to black.

* * *

"It's too crazy." Tori says tiredly, her cell phone pressed against her ear. "I thought this was finally gonna be the end of it."

Logan listens closely.

"Yeah, but...Danny, we can't do that...Look, I would love to hang out with you and talk about it, but I have homework."

Oh, she would "love" to hang out with him. Well, if she wants to, why doesn't she just go ahead? In fact, why doesn't she just dump Logan and get back together with her baby daddy? Logan can't even believe this. After everything that she and Danny have been through, she's acting like nothing ever happened. Besides, Logan thought that she really cared about him. He thought that he had finally found a girl that saw him as more than just the smart guy.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Tori says before hanging up.

"Did you have a good conversation?" Logan asks sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Tori says weirdly.

Logan cannot believe that she asked such a thing. He scoffs as he starts walking away, rubbing the back of his neck. He can hear Tori following him, but he's gonna ignore her. He cannot deal with this right now. They've got enough to worry about and he really doesn't wanna deal with relationship problems. Hell, if she wants to hook up with Danny again, then Logan doesn't even care. It's her life, but she should know that Logan, unlike some guys, would treat her better and respect her more than any of her past boyfriends. He swears, he will scream if she ever decides to get back with Ryder Daniels. He met the guy the other day and immediately decided that he couldn't stand him.

"Oh, so you're just gonna ignore me? Real mature, Logan!"

"You know what my problem is?" Logan finally snaps. "That guy got you pregnant, you broke up with him, your best friend is dead, and now you're acting like nothing's wrong!"

"Are you saying that it's Danny's fault that Cat's dead? Logan, it wasn't only Danny's fault that Kaylana was conceived in the first place. And I thought you loved her as much as I do."

"I do!" Logan yells. "But I just don't like seeing my girlfriend being so friendly with her ex!"

"You are being such a jerk! I don't know what's wrong with you, but you have no right to tell me what to do! If this is how it's gonna be, then why are we together?"

Whoa, that hurt.

"I don't know, Tori." Logan responds. "I don't know."

With that, he turns around and walks away from her.

* * *

"Turn on the news!" Sikowitz yells as he runs into the classroom. Jade frowns as she turns on the TV. On the screen, there's an ambulance, policemen, and someone being wheeled out of the Garfunkel house on a stretcher. Why is their house on TV? What happened?

"We just got a report that Jessica Garfunkel, the mother of recently deceased teen Molly Garfunkel, was found unconscious in her daughter's bedroom. According to police, the room is completely destroyed, yet they have found no sign of who might have committed this violent act. Mrs. Garfunkel was taken to the hospital, but we have not been told about her condition."

"And Crazy Molly strikes again." Kevin mumbles under his breath.

"This is insane." Robbie says, his eyes glued to the screen.

Is Molly ever gonna stop? Seriously, maybe it's time that they get a paranormal investigator, someone that actually knows how to handle violent entities like Molly. Obviously, they're doing something wrong, which means that they probably shouldn't be attempting to deal with this on their own. Andre's grandma use to be a paranormal investigator, but she lost her mind and...she was fired. Maybe he can convince her to help them. You know, if she's not too scared.

"There's been a lot of strange deaths lately." Sikowitz says thoughtfully. "Cat, Molly, Brian, and possibly Mrs. Garfunkel. I hope I'm not next."

Andre isn't paying much attention. He's deep in thought. Could his grandma be sane enough to help them with their ghost problem? Before she went crazy, she was a great paranormal investigator. Surely she still knows something about how to handle an angry ghost. He'll ask her about it after school.

"Alright, take these." Carlos sighs, handing out some business cards to his friends. Andre frowns at the name on the card. Jack Tarver, therapist.

"Um, Carlos? Why did you give us these?" Kacey questions.

"This my old therapist's business card." Carlos replies. "I figured we might need to get some psychological help."

Strangely, Andre's not gonna argue with that. Once this is all over, he's definitely gonna need to see a shrink.

* * *

**I'm so proud of this chapter:) And as Kevin said, Crazy Molly has struck again! :O**

**Review! :D**


	23. Wide Awake

_Beep beep beep..._

Gabriel Garfunkel holds his wife's hand, while holding Kaylana on his lap. When he walked into Molly's room and found Jessica unconscious, the first thing he did was call an ambulance. He doesn't understand who would have done such a thing. They trashed Molly's room and hurt Jessica. Whenever Gabriel finds this person, he is gonna kill the jerk. No one hurts his family and gets away with it.

He's starting to get suspicious. Three people have died over the past month, a pool of blood was found at Hollywood Arts, and now his wife is in the hospital. For some reason, he feels like something is going on. Could someone be stalking them? Terrorizing them? It doesn't seem like they can even feel safe in their own home anymore. Ever since Molly died, life has gotten pretty weird. Something doesn't feel right.

She had bruising on her neck when she was found, as if someone tried to choke her. Gabriel doesn't understand why this person would be so mean. Jessica has never hurt anyone. She just wants to be a good wife and mother. She would never hurt anyone, so Gabriel is horrified that someone practically tried to murder her. He's grateful that she survived, though. The doctor said that she's gonna be fine.

He kisses Kaylana's cheek, listening to her incoherent babbling. He was so happy when they adopted this little girl. They love her and Molly so much. Of course, he noticed that Molly began to change after Kaylana arrived. She became more distant, choosing to spend time at Grace's house, rather than be around them and the new baby. He'll admit that he occasionally worried about her, but he thought that it was just a teenager thing.

"Mmm..."

"Jess, we're here." He says, squeezing her hand.

"Molly..." Jessica murmurs.

"No, it's me." Her husband says, shaking his head. "Gabriel."

"It was Molly." Jessica says softly. "She attacked me."

What? She must be shaken up from the attack.

"Honey, Molly is dead." Gabriel says careful. He frowns when Jessica shakes her head.

"But she's not completely dead." Jessica whispers. Gabriel doesn't understand what she's talking about. What does she mean by that? Once a person dies, they are completely dead. They are no more. Molly's dead. There's no in between. As much as Gabriel would love to believe that Molly is still out there, it's not possible.

"We'll talk about this later." He says softly. "Just get some rest."

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this?" Tori asks Danny as she parks in front of the hospital. She knows that Kaylana is here with her adoptive parents and Danny wants to meet his daughter. Tori already warned him that once he decides to be a part of Kaylana's life, there's no turning back. He can't just wake up one day and decide that he doesn't wanna do it anymore. Tori gave the baby up for adoption, but that didn't stop her from being a part of Kaylana's life.

"Yeah." Danny breathes out. They get out of the car and walk toward the hospital entrance, heading toward the elevator. She talked to Mr. Garfunkel and he told her the correct room number. He said that his wife was sleeping right now, but she'll hopefully wake up soon. Tori can't believe that Molly went this father. It's really quite strange. Every time, she seems to go just a little farther than the last time. Every attack is worse than the last.

"What are we gonna do about Molly?" Her ex boyfriend asks her.

"I don't know." Tori murmurs. "Andre said something about getting a paranormal investigator, which isn't such a bad idea. Every time we've tried to take care of this, we've failed. I think it's time to get a professional."

Really, what else can they do? They can't allow Molly to continue her reign of terror, but they obviously can't stop it on their own. They need someone that has experience with ghosts. This is the first paranormal experience any of them have ever had. It's not like they know anything from previous experiences. In fact, most of them didn't even believe that ghosts exist before this. Oh yeah, they definitely need professional experience.

They exit the elevator and walk down the hall toward Mrs. Garfunkel's room. Tori gives Danny a reassuring look before pushing the door open, entering the hospital room. Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel are talking quietly. To Tori's confusion, Mr. Garfunkel looks a bit confused as his wife speaks.

"Hi." She says suddenly.

"Hi, Tori." Mr. Garfunkel says, glancing at Danny. "Who's this?"

"This is Danny." Tori says carefully. "Kay's...dad."

"Oh..." Mr. Garfunkel says, surprised. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yeah." Danny tells him. "Yeah, I would."

Tori smiles as Mr. Garfunkel takes Kaylana from his wife, handing the baby girl to Danny. He seems to immediately fall in love with her. While he's busy being in awe of his daughter, Tori walks over to Mrs. Garfunkel's bed, sitting down. "So...do you know who did this to you?"

"It was-" Mrs. Garfunkel starts to say.

"She says it was Molly, but there's no possible way-"

"Actually, she's right." Tori says calmly. "Ever since Molly died, her ghost has been haunting me and my friends. I guess she finally decided to go after her mom."

Mr. Garfunkel doesn't seem convinced. Hey, Tori understands. She also thought it was pretty crazy at first. Too crazy to be real. Of course, she quickly learned that she and her friends really were being haunted by Molly's ghost. Gosh, she hopes that Molly's parents will stay safe from now on. They need to watch out for each other and Kaylana. Seriously, Tori will draw the line at anyone hurting her daughter.

"Are you...are you sure? What if it was someone else?" Mr. Garfunkel questions.

"Tori's telling the truth, sir."

"But it's impossible!" Mr. Garfunkel exclaims. "There's no way that the ghost of our dead daughter attacked my wife!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Tori says quietly. "We're all in terrible danger."

* * *

"Andre, what is this all about?" Kendall asks as he and his friends walk into Mrs. Harris's house.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Andre's grandmother screams frantically.

"Grandma, chill out." Andre says. "It's just my friends."

"Dude, what did you bring us here for?" James questions.

"My grandma use to be a paranormal investigator." Andre tells them. "And she is gonna help us."

Okay, Kendall appreciates that Andre got someone to help out, but he doesn't know if he trusts Mrs. Harris. She's a bit loony in the head and...well, Kendall just doesn't know. To be honest, he's worried she might make things worse. Before she went to the Big Showcase last year, she hadn't left her house in almost six years.

He sure hopes that Andre is sure about this. If they get his grandma involved and the situation is worsened, Kendall's gonna have to throw a fit. He's a calm person, but he also has some minor anger management issues. It's taking all of his strength to even stay this calm, but he'll crack if their situation gets any worse. He honestly doesn't trust this woman to handle such a big job. Don't get him wrong. Mrs. Harris seems like a nice lady, but she also seems a bit whacky.

"Grandma knows all about ghosts." Andre says confidently. "Trust me. She's got this!"

"Yeah, we hope so." James mumbles under his breath.

"Mrs. Harris, it's a big deal." Kendall says calmly. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Do not tell me what I can and can't handle!" Mrs. Harris says loudly. Kendall flinches at the noise. Man, that woman can yell. She could burst someone's eardrums. In fact, he's surprised that she hasn't yet. The more time he spends with her, the more he questions whether or not she'll be any help at all.

"Grandma, just go eat your muffins."

"Okay, Andre!" Mrs. Harris says, scurrying back to the living room.

"She lost her mind a few years ago."

"Yeah," Carlos mutters. "We can tell."

Kendall looks over at Logan, who hasn't said very much today. He broke up with Tori yesterday, so he's been kind of depressed. Once they've dealt with the ghosts, they need to fix their relationship. Kendall doesn't like when his friends are sad.

* * *

**There are a few more chapters left:) But I do know what my next story is gonna be! It's a Logan and OC angst/drama/romance!**

**Anyway, I have homework/studying to do, so...bye for now! :)**

**Review! :D**


	24. Big Risk

"Mrs. Harris, do you really think-" Mr. Garfunkel starts to say.

"I know what I'm doing!" Mrs. Harris yells in his face. He backs away, knowing that he better avoid irritating her.

James looks at Grace, who shrugs and holds onto his hand as they walk into the Garfunkel home. Mrs. Garfunkel is home now and she, along with her husband, have agreed with their plan. You know, to have Mrs. Harris come to their home and "take care" of Molly and Cat. Everyone is worried about Molly attacking them, but Mrs. Harris said that she is going to make a circle of salt. All they have to do is stand in the circle, so Molly can't hurt them.

James keeps a tight grip on Grace's hand as they walk up the stairs, unsure about whether this is a good idea or not. Of course, they've gotta do it. If they don't, they'll be in big trouble. They've gotta put an end to all this ghost chiz. James is getting tired of it. He just wants life to go back to normal. He misses his normality. You know, life without ghosts haunting him. Well, Cat hasn't really been haunting them, but it's still weird seeing her when she's suppose to be dead.

"Alright, here it is." Mr. Garfunkel says, pushing Molly's door open. They all gasp when they see the horribly trashed bedroom. Man, Molly must have thrown a fit in here. She has to have mental problems if she goes as far as trashing her room and attacking her own mother. This just gets crazier by the minute.

"Grandma, you got the salt?" Andre questions.

"Yeah, Andre!" Mrs. Harris says, taking a huge bag of salt from Andre's gym bag. They watch as she begins sprinkling it in a circle in the middle of the room. According to her, salt will protect them from any negative energy. Obviously, Molly is a very negative energy. She'll have to stay outside the circle and she'll be unable to hurt them. That's good.

"Get it." Mrs. Harris tells them. As they all enter the circle, Mr. Garfunkel makes certain that the lights are dimmed. James can't help holding onto Grace, suddenly getting that nauseous feeling again. He hates that nauseous feeling. It feels icky, okay? Can you really blame him? They're playing with fire here! He has heard that you really should live the supernatural alone. It can be dangerous.

"She's been here already." Mrs. Harris says thoughtfully. Wow, she's never sounded so calm before.

"How do you know?" Kacey asks her.

"I can sense it." Mrs. Harris replies.

"How do we get her to come back?" Jade asks.

"Will you be patient? Dang!" Mrs. Harris grumbles before closing her eyes. "Now, what are the ghosts names?"

"Molly Garfunkel and Cat Valentine." Beck tells her.

"Molly, Cat, show yourselves!" Mrs. Harris says sternly. James squeaks quietly, hiding behind Kendall. He's normally very manly, but he cannot help acting like a wimp at a time like this. What they're doing is dangerous and he knows it, but he supposes that he trusts Mrs. Harris. After all, she has experience.

"They're not showing up." Carlos whispers.

"Boy, be patient!" Mrs. Harris retorts before concentrating once again. "I mean it, spirits! Show yourselves! Right now!"

The all too familiar change in temperature occurs. The room becomes cold, signaling that they've finally gotten in contact with the two ghosts.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die..." Kevin chants as he, Nelson, and Zander cling to each other.

"I should have brought a jacket." Carlos whines. They all scream when the lights are darkened completely. James looks over Kendall's shoulder, holding back a shriek when two familiar figures appear. Yep, Cat and Molly are here. James doesn't mind Cat because she's sweet, but Molly scares him. She scares everyone! She was bad enough when she was alive, but she's pure evil now that she's dead.

"How is she scared of her own reflection, but she doesn't flinch when she sees a ghost?" Logan whispers, referring to Mrs. Harris. James looks at Andre's grandmother, who doesn't look intimidated at all. Yeah, that is confusing. She screams every time she sees her reflection or hears her alarm clock go off, but ghosts don't bother her.

"Really? You got this crazy old bat to help you?" Molly snorts. "You know, it's a good thing that you used the old salt trick. Otherwise, I'd be all over you losers right now."

"Molly, we know you're angry and that you've got your ghostly underwear in a wad, but just calm down and listen to us." Kacey says coldly. Molly looks bored. She's not a good listener, is she? She'll only listen to someone if they're telling her how great she is. She's totally hot, but even James can't stand her.

"What?!" Molly snaps.

"You are going to talk to your parents." Kendall says sternly. "I don't care how much you hate the world. You are gonna have the talk that you never got to have when you were alive. And you're gonna stop hurting everyone just because they hurt you. Revenge will never make anything better."

"He's right, Molly." Mr. Garfunkel tells his daughter. "I don't know what we did that would make you go on this rampage, but we're sorry. We just want to help you."

"It's too late to help me, daddy." Molly says coolly. "You should have done something before it was too late."

"You know what? That's it!" Logan says suddenly as he steps out of their protective circle. James and the others protest, but he ignores them. James cannot believe that Logan is risking his life just to show off for Tori. He said that he doesn't care about their breakup, but he's constantly trying to prove how much better he is than Danny. It's actually getting very ridiculous. He should just forget about this girl.

"Logan, get back here!" Tori says harshly.

"If you wanna hurt someone," Logan ignores them. "take me."

James shakes his head as Molly walks over to Logan, a flirtatious look on her face. Is she gonna kill him, attack him, or jump on him? Because James isn't really too sure.

"You'll seriously take Tori's place? How cute." She says, stroking Logan's arm. "You know, I know I use to pick on you in class, but I actually think you're really hot."

"If you're implying something, I don't wanna know what it is!" Carlos calls out. Beck smacks him behind the head, reprimanding his immaturity. James shakes his head, his eyes focused on Logan and Molly. Why is Logan doing this? Why does he seem so desperate to prove himself to Tori? Who cares if she gets back with Danny? They have a kid together! There are plenty of other girls that would love to have a guy like Logan? Tori's not the only girl out there!

"Come with me." Molly tells Logan, roughly grabbing his arm. "I'll take you up on your offer."

She begins dragging him toward the bedroom, ignoring his painful flinching. James looks at Tori, frowning. Out of nowhere, she steps out of the circle and runs after them, while everyone else begs for her to get back over here. Okay, maybe she and Logan are perfect for each other. They're both stupid!

"Just how stupid can they get?" Kendall asks, giving Cat a look.

"Um...pretty stupid?" Cat says, not sounding too sure.

"Look, follow them and make sure that no one gets hurt." Andre tells her. Cat disappears and the others reluctantly step out of the circle, silently praying that Molly won't hurt their friends.

* * *

**It's getting intense:O**

**Review! :D**


	25. If It's The Last Thing I Do

"Molly, let him go!" Tori yells as she follows Molly and Logan to the basement.

"Shut up!" Molly growls as she shoves Logan to the ground, turning around and grabbing Tori's hair. She angrily throws the girl to the ground, while the door behind her shuts. Tori scoots closer to Logan and wraps her arms around him, kissing his cheek. She doesn't know why he risked his life for her. It was a stupid thing to do, yet it was also very sweet. She just hopes that Molly won't end murdering them.

"Why are you doing this?" Logan asks the ghost.

"You know why!" Molly screams, throwing an old vase against the wall. Tori cannot believe how unstable Molly is. If she were still alive, they could just take her to get some counseling. It's too late, though. She already snapped. Tori wishes that it weren't too late to save her. Molly let her mental problems go too far.

"You've gotta stop this! Don't you know how much your parents love you?!" Tori says loudly. Molly kneels in front of Tori and roughly grabs her hair, looking her in the eyes. Tori flinches at the hate filled stare, scared of what Molly might do to her. She already knows that this girl wants to kill her and she might get what she wants tonight. You know what? Tori doesn't even care anymore, as long as Molly leaves Logan and her friends alone.

"You are gonna shut up or the boy dies." Molly says darkly, finally letting go. Tori intertwines her fingers with Logan's. She regrets their breakup more than anything. She loves him. She just wishes that he hadn't gotten so jealous of Danny. He should know that she would never leave him for another guy. He needs to understand that she and Danny have a child together, so they can at least try to be friends.

"You're really determined, aren't you?"

Cat is standing by the door, her arms crossed. Tori breathes a sigh of relief, hoping that Cat might be able to save their lives. With Cat around, there's no way that Molly will be able to kill them. Well, Tori certainly hopes not.

"Get out." Molly says tightly.

"Just let them go." Cat says, walking down the stairs.

Molly whips around to face Cat, glaring angrily. Logan wraps his arm around Tori's shoulder, kissing her temple. They both hope that this won't end badly. They're too young to die! When they are ready to die, they don't want murder to be the cause of their death. Tori wants to die of old age. That's the normal way to die. Anything else is just awful and unnatural, especially is the murder is a ghost.

"You really wanna push me?" Molly questions.

"If I have to, I will." Cat replies.

"Fine." Molly snorts. "Bring it on."

Tori flinches as Cat slaps Molly before being punched in the face. How is that even possible? They're ghosts, they're transparent. But Tori is totally okay with this. Maybe Cat can beat some sense into Molly and make her agree to calm her butt down and just have a civilized, not violent conversation with her parents.

"Who knew that Cat was capable of fighting anyone?" Logan whispers. Tori shrugs and holds onto his hand, frowning at the slight trembling. The poor guy must be more scared that he's trying to portray. She wonders why he felt that he had to risk his life for her. Ever since they broke up, he's been acting different. She likes him the way he truly is.

"Alright, stop!" Molly suddenly yells. "I'm gonna do something a little different. Come here, pretty boy."

She grabs Logan's wrist and roughly pulls him off the ground. She gives Tori and Cat a satisfied smirk before throwing him against another wall. He yells out in pain and Tori shouts his name. She starts to go after him, but Molly forces her back down.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She yells.

"Because I wanted to!" Molly retorts. Tori looks over at Logan, who is holding his left arm. He must have hurt it pretty bad. Gosh, Tori is hating Molly so much right now. She wishes that she were powerful enough to fight like Cat, but she's still human. She doesn't have the same level of strength as a ghost.

"Stop this!" Cat says, grabbing her wrist. "We're not gonna tolerate this anymore."

"Aww, Kitty Kat used a big word." Molly says with mock sweetness. "How cute!"

"I know I was always nice when I was alive, but not anymore. I toughened up the minute _you _murdered me." Cat growls before shoving Molly against the wall. She gets in the brunette's face, staring her down. "I don't care how much you hate Tori. You are gonna calm down and you are gonna fix your relationship with your parents, so you and I can move on. We're ghosts, Molly. We don't belong in this life anymore."

"That's why I need to finish _her _off!" Molly retorts. "Quite frankly, I'm ready to be gone already! So just let me do what I need to do!"

Tori jumps as Molly grabs Cat and turns around, forcing the red haired girl against the wall. While they're arguing, Tori quietly sneaks over to Logan, whispering comforting words to him. She kisses the top of his head and touches his arm, shushing him before he can cry out. He sits up and she gently lifts his sleeve up, wincing at the purple bruise forming. Wow, Molly can throw down pretty hard.

"HEY!" Molly screams, whipping around to face them. "Did I say you could move?!"

"You hurt him!" Tori argues.

"I don't care! Get back where you were!"

Tori quickly kisses Logan's cheek before returning to her previous position, giving Cat a frantic expression. Will they ever get out of this position? Will Molly ever agree to do anything other than trying to murder Tori? She seems insistent on committing another act of violence, but it would be nice if they could convince her to stop.

"You're gonna die, Tori Vega." Molly says coolly. "If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong with your grandma?" Kacey asks awkwardly.

"She hates being trapped in one room." Andre responds. Yep, Molly locked them in her room so they can't try to stop her from hurting Tori or Logan. Pretty suckish if you ask Andre. He would ask James to bust the door down, but that fool is too busy pacing around the room, in the middle of a near panic attack. Carlos brought paper bags and had to give one to James. The tallest of the group is breathing into the paper bag.

He looks at his friends, who have equal expressions of fear...and salt on their shoes. No one knows what to do. They can't allow Crazy Molly to hurt anyone else, but they're not too sure of how to get the door open. They can't unlock because...well, that's now unusable.

"Why don't we just let her finish Tori off?" Jade suggests.

"JADE!"

The simultaneous yells nearly burst Andre's eardrums, but he agrees with his friends. They are not gonna let that monster kill Tori. He doesn't care how much Jade dislikes Tori. They are gonna save her from dying at the hands of Molly Garfunkel. Tori and Logan are gonna get out of here alive.

"JAMES, WILL YOU SHUT UP AND BUST THE STUPID DOOR DOWN?!" Jade screams.

"SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING!" James retorts before breathing into the bag.

"Stop yelling at him!" Grace snaps at Jade. The dark haired girl starts to lunge at Grace, but Beck quickly grabs her. They do not need any cat fights right now. They need to focus on getting out of here so they can save their friends. That's all they need to think about. Nothing else! Now, how exactly can they get the door open?

"Guys, are you taking care of...it?" Mrs. Garfunkel questions from the other side of the door.

"Jessica, get back in the room!" Mr. Garfunkel calls out. To their surprise, the door is suddenly pushed open. Okay, how did the woman do that?

They all cheer before rushing past her, not paying any attention to her questions. All they care about is getting to the basement before it's too late.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	26. Getting Through To You

"The door is locked." Grace frowns.

"You think?" Jade snaps, shoving the blonde out of the way. She steps back before raising her foot and roughly kicking the door down. Everyone watches her with surprise. For a girl, she's pretty tough. Even Jo isn't that tough. Yeah, she can easily beat someone up (thanks to Jujitsu), but Jade is just...crazy. Is it normal for Jo to be just a tad jealous? For someone reason, she's never been able to kick a door down, despite her martial arts training.

Sure enough, Molly and Cat are in the basement with Tori and Logan. Tori is sitting against the wall and Logan is laying on the ground on another side of the room. Molly and Cat are busy fighting...Okay, that's kind cool. Wait! No, it's not...It's just interesting seeing two ghosts throw down on each other.

"Hey!" Kendall calls out. The ghosts turn around and Lucy gives them a sarcastic wave. Molly scoffs, annoyed by their presence. Well, none of them care because they are gonna do everything they can to protect Tori and Logan. They refuse to allow her to murder more innocent people. Whether she likes it or not, she is gonna talk to her parents...and she will be civilized about it! No matter how angry and bitter she is!

"I've got a knife and I'm not afraid to use it." She growls, grabbing the sharp object off a shelf. "Come any closer and these two will get hurt."

"Cut the chiz, Molly!" Stevie snaps.

"Yeah, you need to calm down and just hand me the knife." Camille says, reluctantly reaching out to Molly. The angry ghost has a death grip on the knife, but as Camille steps closer, her grip loosens. Is Camille getting to her? Probably not. There's still hatred in her eyes. However, the knife finally falls to the ground and Camille is able to grab it.

"Look, please just listen to us." Stephanie tells her. "None of us know exactly what was going on before you died, but you can still fix it. You died thinking that your parents didn't love you anymore, but you can talk to them and they can reassure you. Then you can leave this world and move on to the light. Don't you want that?"

"Yeah, but I can't do anything until she's dead." Molly says, shooting a dirty look in Tori's direction.

"Molly?!"

They all look toward the door, watching as Mrs. Garfunkel comes rushing down the stairs. Is she crazy? She shouldn't be here right now. She needs to stay in Kaylana's room. That poor child doesn't understand what's going on. She's probably terrified.

"Baby, I don't understand what your father and I did to upset you this much, but please...let's just talk about it." Mrs. Garfunkel pleads, reaching out to her daughter. Molly backs away, shaking her head. Mrs. Garfunkel's eyes are filled with hurt and concert for her only biological daughter. How can she still be this kind toward Molly after the girl attacked her? Jo doesn't understand at all. Of course, true love is unconditional. Molly may be insane, but that's apparently not stopping her parents from loving her.

"You replaced me." Molly says, her voice choking up. "As soon as you got that kid, you forgot me. Well, now you're all gonna be sorry."

She snatches the knife from Camille and storms over to Tori, raising her hand. Jo shakes her head and looks at her friends, who look just as terrified as she does. Is it really over? Are they really about to lose the fight against Molly? Has she won?

"Leave her alone!" Logan yells. Just as Molly is about to stab Tori, Logan jumps in front of her, allowing the knife to get him in his side. Even Molly is surprised by the rescue. Anyway, Tori's eyes widen as she grabs Logan, tears rolling down her cheeks when she sees the blood drenching his shirt. She looks at her friends with panic. Kendall is the first to run over to them, dropping onto his knees next to his best friend.

"Look what you did!" Cat yells at Molly.

"Molly, you need to stop this." Mr. Garfunkel pleads. "We're sorry that you felt neglected. We never wanted you to feel that way. It's just that babies require more attention. You're a sixteen year old girl, Molly. Kaylana is a baby. But we're so sorry that you thought we didn't love you. We want you to know that we never stopped loving you."

They all watch Molly carefully, who is staring at the bloody knife. There's an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes. It's no longer hatred or anger. It almost seems like...guilt.

She slowly releases her grip on the weapon, letting it fall to the floor. She gives her parents one last look before disappearing. Now Cat is the only ghost in the room.

"Call an ambulance." Tori says, holding Logan in her arms. He looks like he's barely holding onto consciousness. He needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Jo watches as Grace pulls out her cell phone, dialing 911. James and Carlos rush over to their injured friend, kneeling by Kendall. They reach out to Logan, flinching at the sight of his wound. He looks like he's in a lot of pain.

"We're gonna get you help, okay?" Tori says tearfully, kissing his cheek. Kendall removes his jacket and presses it to the wound. Logan lets out a small cry in response, but he doesn't throw a huge fit. He looks like he's at least attempting to stay calm.

"I can't believe that our daughter did that." Mrs. Garfunkel says, sounding like she wants to cry.

"She was angry." Kacey says, watching as Tori and the guys tend to Logan. Well, Molly got to hurt someone else, but they won't let Logan die. Molly has killed three people, including herself. They can't allow her to have anymore victims. Judging by the expression on her face, maybe she has given up. Jo sure hopes so. She loves ghosts, but she'll be happy to get a break from the supernatural.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Cat asks them.

"We hope so." Carlos says, rubbing Logan's shoulder.

"Where did she go?" James questions, referring to Molly.

"She just disappeared." Zander says. Molly is nowhere to be seen. To be honest, Jo felt sympathetic when she saw the look on Molly's face before she left them alone. In the past month that they've been dealing with her, they've only seen angry, hatred, and evil in those eyes. This time, however, all that they could see was hurt. It was actually really sad, even if Molly has done a lot of bad things.

"Okay, the ambulance is on it's way." Grace says, hanging up the phone.

"Someone needs to go and wait for them." Mrs. Garfunkel announces.

"I'll go." Mr. Garfunkel says, quietly exiting the basement. The teens all look at the injured boy, hoping and desperately praying that he'll make it.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	27. Survivor

"Where do you think Molly is?" Grace asks James, their fingers intertwined.

"I don't know." James says quietly. "She just disappeared."

Grace frowns, concerned for both Logan and her best friend. Molly had a completely unrecognizable expression on her face. It was awful watching her stop Logan, although it was an accident. Grace is worried about something else, though. She's scared about letting Molly move on. Yeah, she's dead and it's time for her to move on, but Grace is gonna miss her. They were best friends, they still are, and now Molly has to move on.

And what about Grace's relationship with James? He's completely irresistible and Grace is concerned that he might find a girl that he likes more than her. They haven't even been on a real date yet. They got so caught up with the ghosts, so they didn't have much time to really think about their relationship.

"Your hair is all messed up." She says, touching his short brown hair. A few months ago, his hair was longer, but she likes him better with short hair. It looks much better on him. She can see his face better and since she loves his face, this makes her very happy. That's not the important thing, though. At his old school, he had a reputation as a player, but Grace thinks that he's very sweet.

She frowns as she glances at Tori, who looks like a nervous wreck. Hey, her ex boyfriend is in surgery for a stab wound. Logan's doctor said that he should be fine, but that doesn't make anyone any less anxious. He was bleeding an awful lot and he looked like he was gonna die right in Tori's arms. He apparently got to the hospital just in time, though.

"When is Logan suppose to get out of surgery?" Andre asks Mama Knight.

"Soon, I hope." Mama Knight says, sitting in an empty chair. "By the way, I called his mom and she's gonna get a flight out here."

Grace continues playing with James's hair, enjoying how soft it is. She has joked with him that it's just like petting a puppy and that always makes him laugh. She tries to make him laugh as often as she can because she just loves his smile. She loves his personality more than anything else, but she has to admit that she enjoys his good looks.

"How are we gonna find Molly?" Jade asks suddenly.

"We'll have to deal with her later." Kacey sighs. Grace pulls her hand away from James's hair, taking his hand again. She really hopes that the worst is over. Molly talked to her parents (Well, they talked to her), so everything should go back to normal, right? It has to go back to normal! They're all tired of being afraid. They're tired of always feeling that someone is out to get them. They're tired of the horrible paranoia. They are sick and tired of hearing about someone getting hurt or killed.

They are completely exhausted!

* * *

"Well, I talked to the doctor." Mama Knight says as she returns to the waiting room. "Logan is fine. The surgery went well and now he's resting."

Tori breathes out a sigh of relief. Logan is okay. He's gonna live. Now she needs to get back together with him. Breaking up was a huge mistake. She knows that she and Logan are meant to be together. She knows that they've only known each other for a month, but she loves him. She loves everything about him.

"We can see him now." Mama Knight tells them. "But only a few people at a time."

"You guys should go." Tori tells Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, and Mama Knight. She'll see him after they do. She can't wait until she can talk to him and fix their relationship. She never meant to hurt him. She never meant to make him feel like she was forgetting about him. She and Danny have a child together, but that doesn't mean that she's gonna get back together with him. She doesn't think that she could ever be with him again. Not after what they went through.

"Tori, can I talk to you?" Danny asks quietly.

"Um, sure." Tori says as they get up and leave the waiting room.

"If I asked you to get back together with me, would you?"

Tori sighs as she leans against the wall. She...she can't get back together with Danny, can she? She'll always care about him, but she doesn't have the same feelings for him that she use to have. Logan has her heart now. She doesn't wanna hurt Danny, but Logan is the only guy that she wants to be with.

"Danny-"

"It's okay if you don't." Danny sighs.

"I'm sorry." Tori says softly.

"Besides, I've...I miss Cat." Danny says weakly. Tori looks at his face and she can see tears in his eyes. It makes her wanna cry too. Now that they've taken care of Molly, it's only a matter of time before she and Cat have to go for good. Would it be selfish of Tori to say that she doesn't want Cat to move on? Cat may be a ghost, but she could stay here on Earth and keep her friends and family company. She could still be a part of their lives.

"I know." She says quietly. "So do I."

A familiar breeze blows past them. A small smile appears on Tori's face as she looks to her right, seeing Cat a few feet away. She walks close to them until she is standing right next to Danny. She grabs his face and looks him in the eyes, pulling him into a gentle kiss. It's nice to see him getting one last moment with the girl he _truly _loves.

* * *

"You feeling okay?" Kendall asks softly.

"Um, a little sore." Logan admits. "Man, I cannot believe that a ghost stabbed me."

"Hey, you're alive." James says, squeezing his shoulder. Logan nods in agreement. Yeah, he's alive and that's all that matters. When he was laying in Tori's arms, he honestly thought that he was gonna die. He was in so much pain and he was bleeding so much. He's glad that he got to the hospital on time. He's not ready to die yet. He's not feeling so great right now, but he's dealing with it.

"Yeah, and you can get back together with Tori!" Carlos says eagerly. Logan sighs softly. He doesn't know about that. He's afraid that they'll get back together and Tori will still end up wanting to be with Danny. He wants her to love him, but he doesn't wanna be with someone that still has feelings for their ex. He can't get hurt like that.

"I don't think that-"

"Actually, I would like to talk to him alone."

He looks toward the doorway and sees Tori standing there. He looks at Mama Knight, who gently kisses his forehead and motions for the guys and Katie to follow her. Logan watches as they exit the room, leaving him and Tori alone. He doesn't know about this. He cares about Tori, he really does, but he just doesn't know if they can be together. She has a child with her ex boyfriend and she probably still loves him.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, walking closer to the bed.

"Um, okay." Logan says, watching as Tori sits down. She reaches out to touch his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. Why is she doing this? Doesn't she wanna be with Danny? It certainly seemed that way a few days ago.

"I"m sorry you got hurt because of me."

"It wasn't because of you." He murmurs. Tori brings her face closer to his until their foreheads are touching. She intertwines their fingers, looking into his eyes. He really does love her, he cares about her, but he's really uncertain about getting back together. He wants to, but he just doesn't know.

"You know I only want you, right?" She tells him. "Not Danny."

"But you and Danny-"

"Yeah, we have a child together, but that doesn't mean that we have to be a couple." Tori interrupts. "He loves Cat and I love you."

"You love me?" Logan asks her. Tori nods, giving him a gentle kiss. He lets the kiss deepen, smiling into it. Okay, maybe they can make this work. He loves Tori and she said that she loves him, so maybe they can get back together.

"I love you too." He whispers before kissing her again.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	28. Apologize

Molly silently stares at the all too familiar tree. The one that she pushed Cat against before shooting her. Two crosses with Molly and Cat's names have been placed here as a memorial. Some may think that she isn't capable of having real human feelings, but she's definitely feeling something right now. Guilt, embarrassment, shame...she never thought that she would feel guilty about this, but she does. She ended her life and Cat's. She now realizes how wrong that was. And the way she has been out to get Tori. That was wrong too.

She remembers the night of her death very well. She sat in her room, writing her suicide note before filming the video. She drove to the school, left her farewell message in the dance studio closet before driving to Shadow Creek Park. She patiently waited for Cat, clutching the gun in her hand. To be honest, she did doubt her decision, but she told herself that she was already there so she might as well do what she came here to do.

The look on Cat's face was unforgettable. She was so excited when she arrived at the park, thinking that she was gonna join the Perfs. Instead, Molly grabbed her, shoved her against the wall, and held the gun to her temple. She was in tears and so confused. Looking back on the situation now, Molly wishes that she had gotten help. Her parents made her understand why they paid more attention to Kaylana, so she feels pretty ashamed of her actions.

She wishes that she would have allowed Grace to come with her. Grace could have stopped her from taking Cat's life and her own. Even if she had to be sent off to a mental hospital, at least she would be getting help. She wants to be normal again, but it's just too late. She's dead, Cat's dead, and they will soon be leaving this world for good.

She feels bad for how much she picked on Gravity 5. Honestly, she was always jealous of Kacey Simon. Kacey is talented, beautiful, and much more well liked than her. In fact, Molly doesn't know if all her mental problems started with Kaylana's adoption. She thinks that some of it might have started with Kacey leaving the Perfs.

She has been telling herself that she would move on after she has killed Tori, but now she has to do something else. She needs to apologize to Tori and the others. She even wants to apologize to Cat for murdering her and her brother. She needs to apologize to her mom for attacking her. She wants them to know that she realizes how screwed up she is. Then she'll be out of their lives for good.

She looks at the two crosses one last time before disappearing.

* * *

"Sinjin, why are you here?" Logan asks awkwardly.

"My sister wants to go out with you." Sinjin says suddenly. "But she was too shy to tell you herself, so she asked me to do it."

"Well, you tell your sister that Logan is taken." Tori says as she pushes Sinjin out of the door. "By me."

She rolls her eyes as she returns to Logan's bed, giving him a kiss. He smiles into the kiss, which she easily notices. She doesn't know for sure if she and Logan are really back together, but they're certainly acting like a couple again. It would be nice if they could be certain about the status of their relationship. She wants them to be like James and Grace or Kendall and Jo (Are they a couple? Because they certainly seem like it).

"Look what Jay got me!" Grace says happily as she and James enter the room. She is holding a lovely bouquet of pink roses. Aww, that's sweet. Tori bought Logan a Get Well Soon balloon, which he seems to really love. As for his condition, he's doing good, but he's definitely in pain. It's a good thing that he receives pain medication. They all know how to keep him happy and comfortable, though.

"Hey, Sinjin was trying to flirt with Stevie, so she punched him in the face." Kacey says as she enters the room. "And Zander said that he would call the cops."

"No offense, but I don't think that the police would listen to Zander." Grace says. "One time, he got in trouble for saying stupid and inappropriate things over the Wal Mart intercom."

"Ah, I remember that." Nelson says thoughtfully. You know, Tori isn't even gonna ask. Chances are, she'll regret it. So she just lays next to Logan and plays with the sleeve of his hoodie, kissing the side of his neck. If they ever get a chance to be alone, she's gonna talk to him about their relationship. Are they back together or not?

"Wow, it got really cold in here." Mrs. Mitchell says as she walks into the room. Tori gulps heavily. Sudden coldness can only mean one thing. There's a ghost in here. What if Molly is back? When she left, she seemed less violent than before, but Tori is still scared of her. For the past month, they've been trying to avoid letting the crazy woman kill them. She might decide to come after them when they least expect it.

"That's just me." Molly's voice says. Mrs. Mitchell turns around and screams when she sees Molly standing in the doorway. The ghost walks past her and Tori can't help but laugh quietly at her expression. She looks like she's gonna pass out. She doesn't, but it looks like it. She squeaks when the door shuts, since it appears to have shut on its own.

"Alright, what is this?!" She asks, pointing at the ghost.

"Mom, relax." Logan says, giving Molly an apprehensive look.

"I don't know what I was thinking." The ghost tells them. "I know that I was angry about getting less attention from my parents, but I don't know why it drove me to murder and suicide. Looking at the situation now, I wish that someone had gotten me help. To be honest, I don't believe that I was thinking straight when I killed Cat and myself. And I thought that once I was dead, everything would be over, but I suddenly found myself still here on Earth. So I thought that I could get revenge on Tori by forcing her to join Cat and I in the afterlife, but I was defeated every time. Then my parents told me that they loved me yesterday and something inside me changed. I realized that my parents really did care and that they didn't mean to hurt me. So I'm giving up. You guys win."

Tori feels relieved. Molly is gonna leave them alone. She has finally decided to stop hurting everyone else. She'll soon be ready to leave this world. Honestly, Tori will kind of miss her, but since she's dead, it's for the best. She can't stay on Earth forever. Since she's a ghost, she has to move on eventually.

"You promise?" Beck asks Molly.

"Yeah." Molly says before walking over to Grace. "And I'm sorry that I never let you sing lead. Most of all, I wish that I had let you come with me to Shadow Creek Park. I know that you would have tried to stop me. If someone had been there to stop me, everything would be okay. None of this would have ever happened."

"But it's over now." Grace tells her.

"Yeah." Molly agrees. "It is. And Tori, there's something I want you to know."

Eeeeep!

"If you ever decide to take Kaylana back from my parents and break their hearts, I will come back to haunt you."

"I think I've got the message." Tori whispers. "I've definitely got it."

* * *

Later on, Tori and Logan are finally alone, and they are able to discuss their relationship.

"Are we?" Tori asks, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Logan murmurs, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Are we back together?" Tori asks, kissing his cheek. Logan rests his head against hers, thinking to himself. He wants them to be together forever, no more fights about their exes. He supposes that he was a bit of a jerk about her relationship with Danny. They have a child, so they're obviously gonna be friendly to each other, but they probably weren't flirting. Logan has managed to be friends with most of his exes. There's nothing wrong with that.

"Do you wanna get back together?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Tori nods. "I do."

"Then I guess we are." Logan says with a soft smile, leaning in for a gentle and loving kiss.

* * *

**I have to do some more studying today, so I don't know that I'll get another chapter of If That's Love posted today! However, I might, but I'm not sure yet:)**

**Review! :D**


	29. Over

"I cannot believe that you boys were being haunted by a ghost!" Mrs. Mitchell complains as they enter the apartment.

"Neither can we." Kendall says as he helps Logan over to the couch.

"I'm gonna take a Tylenol." James says, rubbing his temples as he walks to the restroom. He's glad that Molly came to her senses. He was starting to wonder if he might have to check himself into the funny farm. But he should be okay if he takes some medicine for this headache. All of this chiz with the ghosts and the paranoia has been driving him up the wall. Now that it's over, he should get his sanity back, right?

"Hi!"

He shrieks when he sees Cat in the mirror. He nearly passes out, but he is able to keep his consciousness. Okay, when are these ghosts gonna leave them alone? Now that everything is settled, aren't they suppose to move on to the afterlife? They shouldn't still be lingering, right? Maybe James has gone insane and he's seeing things. Should he call the therapist that Carlos suggested?

"What are you doing here?!" He whispers harshly.

"I was bored." Cat says. Of course she was. Even though she's dead, she still manages to be weird. When they were fighting, she was a lot more serious, but now that's over and she can go back to being weird, random Cat. It's nice to see her with her true personality, but she's dead and she shouldn't be here right now.

"Cat, I can assure you that the afterlife will be much more fun." He says, squeaking when Cat appears next to him. Okay, James, take deep breathes. You're normal. You're not insane...Oh, who is he kidding? He's bonkers! Loony! Zany in the brainy! What is happening to his mind? Can he get Cat to leave before anyone else notices that she's here?

"I'm not going anywhere until I've said goodbye to my friends." Cat says before leaving the room. James groans, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looks so normal, but he's starting to think that his brain is the exact opposite. They already fixed their problem with Molly, yet he's still seeing ghosts. Okay, maybe he does need to see a therapist. A month is plenty of time for someone to lose their marbles.

"Next thing I know, Molly is gonna show up." He grumbles, swallowing the Tylenol. Ugh, he shouldn't have said that. Why? Because he ends up seeing a certain brunette in front of him. She doesn't look as psychotic and evil as she use to, but she still creeps him out. Hey, three people (herself included) are dead because of her. Two more people (Her mom and Tori) were attacked, but ended up surviving.

"Are you gonna kill me?" He squeaks.

"No, James, I'm not gonna kill you." Molly says, walking past him. He returns his attention to the mirror, his eyes wide open. What is happening to him? He needs help. He really needs some serious psychological help.

* * *

"Apparently Grace has decided to throw a depression and suicide awareness event next week, so we need to write a perfect song to sing." Kacey says as she pulls out a notebook.

"Guys, be careful!" James yells as he runs out of the restroom.

Kacey looks up, jumping when she sees Molly and Cat standing behind the couch. Alright, she thought that they would be gone by now. Their problems have been dealt with, so they should have left already. Do they really enjoying being on Earth so much that they can't go where they now belong? They're ghosts! Ghosts don't belong on Earth. They should be in the afterlife! Why are Molly and Cat still here!

"Why are you still here?!" Kendall asks them.

"We can't leave until we've said goodbye." Cat tells them.

"I know you probably hate me for everything I've done, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye and apologizing for how awful I was. But I want you guys to do something for me." Molly tells them. Take the suicide note and the video I made...and throw them into Shadow Creek Lake."

Kacey frowns. She supposes that they can do that, but she's personally kind of scared to go anywhere near Shadow Creek Park. They'll have to walk by Cat and Molly's little memorials by that tree and...it'll bring back so many bad memories. She and Molly were best friends once, so she has been grieving Molly's death. She no longer cares if they had a falling out. She still cares about Molly.

"Just do it, okay?" She tells them. "I don't want anyone else to see that stuff."

"Okay, we'll do it." Tori responds.

"Then...I guess we've gotta go." Cat says with a soft smile. When Kacey looks around, she notices that there isn't a dry eye in the room. A bright light fills the room and the two ghosts wave at the still living teens. Slowly, they begin to walk upwards, giving their friends one last look before disappearing. Then all is silent...and the light is gone.

"So that's it." Jade says, looking up at the ceiling. "They're gone."

"Yeah." Zander nods. "They're gone."

* * *

"Well, this is it." Tori says, holding the tape and note in her hand.

"Gimme that!" Jade says, taking the items from her. She rips the paper up and, to their surprise, breaks the tape in half.

"She would do that." Beck mutters. Jade smirks before throwing the items in the lake. She wants to get rid of this chiz so they can forget about this whole experience. She likes scary and disturbing stuff, but this got old real fast. Alright, now that the tape and note have been thrown away like Molly wanted, they can go home. But Jade would like to do something first.

She picks a couple of roses, walking toward that tree. She stares down at the two crosses before kneeling in front of them. She places a rose in front of each one. Someone stapled a picture of the girls to the crosses. They look very pretty and even Jade feels like she's getting a bit emotional. She won't let anyone know that, though. She has a reputation, you know. Jade West doesn't cry.

"It's nice that you're doing that event next week." Tori tells Grace.

"I'd like raise awareness of suicide." Grace replies. "Hopefully, I can save a few lives. Maybe less people will end up like Molly."

That's not a bad idea at all. Jade thought that Grace was another self absorbed skunkbag, but she doesn't seem anything like Molly. In fact, it's a wonder that those two managed to stay friends. After all, their personalities are so different. They got along well, though. Opposites attract, right?

"Are you guys gonna write songs to perform?" Grace asks them.

"Yeah!" Tori agrees. "Gravity 5, VicTORious, and..." She looks at Kendall, James, and Carlos. Due to Logan's injury, he had to stay home."Big Time Rush!"

"Hold up!" Jade says suddenly. "Why does our band have to be named after you?"

"It's catchy!" Tori replies.

"I like it." Andre interrupts. Jade crosses her arms, grumbling to herself. Everything they do has to be all about Tori. _Why, hello! My name is Tori Vega! I'm so pretty and popular and EVERYBODY loves me!_ Yeah right. Tori Vega isn't that special. If anything, the band should be named after Jade. She doesn't know what the name would be, but not everything has to have Tori's name in it.

"Don't get so crabby!" Beck says, wrapping his arm around her waist. She has every right to be crabby!

"Yeah, Jade, don't get so crabby."

She shoots a dirty look in Carlos's direction, daring him to say another word. Just staring at him is enough to shut him up. Okay, she wants to go home. They've done everything they needed to do, Molly and Cat have moved on, so now it's time for them to move on.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	30. Save A Life

Grace takes a deep breath as she stands in the wings. She was so excited when the school gave her permission to hold this suicide awareness event. She has been working on her speech for days and she thinks that she has it down. A slideshow of Molly will be projected on a white screen behind her. She wants the guests to know Molly's story and hopefully be able to watch out for signs of depression in their loved ones.

She stares at the sheet of paper in her hands. It has some important things that she absolutely must mention. There are certain things that are especially important. She's a little nervous, though. She's about to go in front of people and talk about a very sensitive and serious subject. And she's really afraid that she might break down crying as she talks about her now dead best friend.

"Ready?" James asks her.

"Yeah." She says, turning to face him. She stands on tip toes and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. He has been so helpful these past few days, helping her with her speech. This event will be emotional, but really awesome. They're gonna have speakers, live performers (Gravity 5, VicTORious, and Big Time Rush), and a delicious buffet afterwards in the Asphalt Cafe.

"Grace, you're on." Sikowitz tells her. She slowly pulls away from James, gently kissing his cheek before walking onto the stage. She tries to portray confidence, even though she's freaking out inside. She has never had stage fright before, but she supposes that this is different from getting onstage and singing. This is much more serious.

"Welcome to my Suicide Awareness event." She starts. "I'll admit that I decided to do this on short notice, but I'm glad that you were all able to come tonight. The reason I decided to host this event is the girl on the screen behind me." She glances at the picture of Molly behind her. "This was, and still is, my best friend, Molly Garfunkel. Last month, she shocked all of us by killing another innocent person before turning the gun on herself."

She looks out at the audience and sees Molly's parents. Her mom is in tears.

"Cat Valentine was completely unaware of Molly's mental illness when she died, just like the rest of us were. We had no idea that she was struggling so much. I'll admit that I noticed a change in her. She partied a lot, she was drinking, spending time with the wrong people, and she even turned to drugs. Then she would go to school and put her mask back on, fooling everyone. But I never thought that she would go as far as committing murder and suicide. I don't understand why she went that far, but she did. That's why I want to raise awareness of suicide, so you can hopefully learn about such an unfortunate event."

She takes another deep breath.

"There are warning signs that you can look for." She informs the audience. "Losing interest in things that they once cared about, depression, mood swings, among others. I, being Molly's best friend, knew that she was feeling down, but never once did I suspect that she would go this far. I am constantly asking myself why she would do such a thing. And I hate that there's others in this world that are just like her. If I could, I would save every one of them, but all I can do is raise awareness and hope that you can notice the warning signs. You could save a life."

Her eyes fill with tears.

"I wonder if she thought about the people she was hurting. Her friends, her family, even classmates that she never really talked to, they all loved her. Now, I know that she wasn't always the nicest person in the world, but she wasn't a bad person either. She was just struggling so much that she didn't know what else to do except take her own life and Cat's. I don't understand why she killed herself and I definitely don't know why she brought Cat into it. But there is a part of me that believes she was just angry and wanted to take that anger out on someone else before herself."

She looks at the white screen again. Two pictures, one of Molly and one of Cat, are being projected.

"I'll finish on a final note. Not only do I hope that you'll look out for others that show the signs of being suicidal, but I also hope that if you're having suicidal thoughts, you'll get help before it's too late. Thank you."

With that, she walks off the stage.

* * *

"Okay, since we have a limited amount of time, we decided to do a whole collaboration instead of three separate performances." Kacey tells the crowd. They had to get a bunch of chairs so all of the teens would have a place to sit. Grace, Zander, Tori, and Kendall will be doing the lead vocals, while everyone else will sing backup or play their instruments. They wrote an amazing song called "The Last Night." It's dark, but it unfortunately relates to Molly's situation.

Tori takes a deep breath as the lights dim and all instrumentalists begin playing the song. Zander sings the first verse. Tori looks back at the slideshow being played on the screen, tearing up when she sees Molly's face. Now that the girls have moved onto the afterlife, the true grieving has begun. Sitting in class has been heard because they don't get to hear Cat telling some random story about one of her weird family members. Hollywood Arts seems so quiet now.

She keeps her eyes on the screen as Grace sings the pre chorus. Every day, she wishes that something could have been done to stop Molly from going off the deep end. This whole suicide awareness event is a good thing, but she wishes that they didn't have a reason to host one of these things. The only reason Grace decided to do this is because her best friend committed suicide.

A video clip suddenly appears on the screen. It must have been taken at Molly's sixteenth birthday party. She's posing for pictures on the beach. She looks really pretty and just by watching this, you wouldn't be able to tell what was truly going on inside. On the outside, she looked so normal.

Even when she starts singing along to the chorus, she keeps her eyes on the screen. She wishes that there wasn't any such thing as suicide. Why would someone want to take their own life? She just can't seem to figure out.

She slowly turns around, deciding that she can no longer look at the memories. She stays facing the audience through the whole song until it's finished. She listens as Kendall sings the next verse, looking out in the crowd. In a corner of the Black Box Theatre, she can see two familiar faces. Molly and Cat...they're watching over their friends. Molly doesn't even look angry anymore. It looks like she's finally at peace.

Tori smiles softly as Cat waves at her. Cat may be dead too, but she doesn't seem to have changed a bit.

Finally, the song is over, and to be honest, Tori is relieved.

"Wait!" Kacey says suddenly. "I think we should do one more song. I actually found a song that Molly had written on her Scuttlebutter blog and I think that we should share it with you all. A lot of people think that all Molly could write about was being popular, but this song is absolutely beautiful. It's called One Day Too Late."

She looks at Zander, Kendall (who brought his guitar), Stevie, Andre, Kevin, and Nelson. They all nod and begin playing the tune. Kacey begins singing the lyrics and soon Grace begins singing along. Wow, Tori doesn't know why Molly didn't let Grace have many solos. She's really good, especially when she sings serious and emotional songs.

Tori didn't think that a big event like this could be planned in a week, but Grace somehow managed to do it and it turned out really well.

* * *

"This was amazing." Trina says as they all sit at two separate tables. "Nice job, Grace."

"It's for a good cause." Grace says, waving at some guests. They all watch as some people drop money into the donation box. Apparently, Grace plans on donating the money to different charities, including some suicide prevention organizations.

"Okay, don't swallow each other!" Jade snaps at Logan and Tori. Carlos can't help letting out a small giggle. Tori and Logan are all over each other and it obviously annoys Jade. Is it wrong that Carlos finds this funny? Anyway, back to the important subject. He thinks that this is a great thing that Grace is doing. Most people think that she's a selfish popular girl, but she's showing that she's more than that.

"You know, I'm actually thinking about starting an organization." Grace tells them. "And I could go around and speak to people about suicide and depression. If I did that, I might be able to help people and hopefully prevent them from doing the same thing that Molly did. I could save lives."

"I think that sounds really great." Kacey replies.

"I want to help people." Grace says. "I want to stop more people from ending up like Molly or Cat."

* * *

**"The Last Night" and "One Day To Late" are by Skillet:)**

**And I am so proud of this chapter:D**

**Review! :D**


	31. Epilogue

**A year and eight months later**

It has been more than a year since Molly and Cat died. Their ghosts never bothered anyone ever again. All the old friends Molly once hated and harassed graduated from high school today and they decided to pay the two graves a visit. Cat's grave is only two plots away from Molly's, so they don't have to walk all over the cemetery. There's no tombstone between them, so they're actually very close together.

"We brought you both a graduation present." Tori tells them.

"A nice pink rose for Molly, since we all know pink was her favorite color." Kacey says, placing a flower on Molly's grave.

"And a red rose for Cat." Tori says proudly, putting the other rose on Cat's grave. "We all know how much she loved red velvet cupcakes."

They look at the two graves, sadness filling them. On the one year anniversary of their deaths, Teens For Suicide Prevention (Grace's suicide prevention organization, TSP) held a memorial for them. Friends, family, and anyone else that knew the girls were welcome to get onstage and talk about any memories that they have of Molly and/or Cat. Grace and Sikowitz even got Ginger Fox to perform (she got mental help, so she's okay now). It was a really nice event.

"Guess what, Molly?" Grace says, kneeling in front of her best friends grave. "I'm going to Seattle next week to give a big speech at The University Of Washington. I'm helping a lot of people."

"I think you would be really proud of her." James tells Molly.

Obviously, Molly doesn't respond, but they all know that she hears them loud and clear. Then they look at Cat's grave, truly hating that an innocent girl was put in the ground at only sixteen years old. She wasn't the smartest person, but they all knew that she would become something special. Actually, she already was something special.

"Molly, that song you wrote? One Day Too Late? It's the TSP theme song." Grace says, touching the tombstone. "Everyone voted on it."

"Cat, you and Molly inspired the whole thing." Kacey tells the girls.

"Yeah, it's not just my organization." Grace adds. "It's all about you two."

"And people just like you." Stevie says.

More than a year ago, they were being haunted by these girls, but now everything is okay. They've all moved on with their lives and they're prepared to do good things. Tori fully plans on starting her music career soon, Andre has been working on his debut album, Beck and Jade were both cast in an upcoming comedy film, Gravity 5 and Big Time Rush are trying to get signed to Rocque Records, Grace is working with her organization, and everyone is doing well too. Sinjin still wants Logan to give Courtney a chance, but the Big Time Brain has made it clear that it will never happen.

"They're in a better place now." Danny says, staring at the tombstones.

"And maybe Brian finally got a normal brain." Jade says, looking at Brian's tombstone next to Cat's. Speaking of Brian and Cat, their parents found out that they're expecting another baby. They plan on naming her Cathryn Brianne Valentine.

"And Molly doesn't hate Kay's mommy anymore." Tori says, kissing her two year old daughter's cheek. Kaylana still lives with Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel, but she sees her real mom on a regular basis. Tori even has a room set up so she can sleep over. Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel happily agreed to the arrangement.

"Remember when Brian visited Cat at school and he tried to steal _all _the food from the Grub Truck?" Beck asks suddenly.

"Yep, I remember that." Robbie says thoughtfully. "It was really weird yet amusing."

"You're weird, but you sure ain't amusing."

"REX!"

"Hey, let's get back to the school for the party." Zander says, jumping when Kevin and Nelson cheer excitedly. Um, okay...Anyway, there's a graduation party at the school and none of them wanna miss it. They just came to the cemetery to bring the roses for Molly and Cat. They are about to turn around and leave when Kendall suddenly takes something out of his gym bag. It's a single yellow rose.

"This is for Brian." He says, placing the rose on Brian's grave. "The yellow rose means friendship."

They all smile at the gesture and James bumps fists with Kendall as they leave the cemetery. They're all ready to put the past behind them. The worst is over and now they can just focus on the good things in life. Friendship, family, and love being the most important of all.

* * *

**This was a short but sweet epilogue:)**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I have had so much fun with this story:D Who knows? Once I finish If That's Love, I might decide to do a sequel to this! :D**


End file.
